


Celestial Souls

by Ace_ataku



Series: The Depth Of Illusive minds [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Shadow has a pure heart later on, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tends to switch to first person and third person, Wiktoria the hybrid, bare with me on my characterization since I’m still warming up to this, i’ve seen others use their OCs as tags so..., rated T for language and possibly some harmful topics not too explicit or graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_ataku/pseuds/Ace_ataku
Summary: When Sonic and his team have enter an isolated forest for their next mission. They meet a experimented hybrid who happens to be a neutral chaos energy user. At first considered to be suspicious. Wiktoria allies with sonic and his friends to help her defeat their new enemy and find pieces of her childhood memories consisted in lost items and blurred faces; and will she hide away her little secrets? This mission is going to be a rather interesting turn for our heroes.But soon, life will reattach the girl’s New beginnings, even her ends. She’ll Learn to experience her new life on Möbius, even Hidden truths from our beloved heroes.( plot is still in process ).
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Original Character(s), Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Depth Of Illusive minds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811818
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue. A Professor’s journal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! this is my first time posting a fan-fiction that’s focused on the sonic gaming franchise.( and of course on ao3) This is for fun and something to take my mind off during these troubling times. This includes original characters, concepts, and ( acceptably accurate ) mental health issues that’ll be part of the fanfic within general respect on some counterparts, though the characterization of the characters might not be accurate once I get to the official first chapter. Though here we have a little prologue that explains a part of the original character and her past life narrated in her parental figure’s journal. I can’t wait to share more of the story and meet new people on the way!
> 
> Though, I will advised that some of the upcoming topics for future chapters may not be suited for everyone who has experienced or felt this sort of way ( but They won’t be too heavy or graphic.) I hope you can tag along through this journey!

_**March 28th 2XXX** _

_a continuation of our project “ Hybrid Extraterrestrial being” has been so far successful. I say we made better progress other than using the artificial machine. Due to our various unsuccessful accidents with combining different DNA samples of mobians, animals from earth, and one of our small samples of human DNA that were kindly donated, with only half to determine abilities._   
  
_in which creates a new living organism that is a main component of the project. But the harsh pressure of combining more than two different DNA managed to break the machine, which wasn’t the first machine we used in order to create new life. The contaminated pillar’s glass broke and the wires were all burnt and snapped off, which me and my co-workers sigh for another disruption of failure._

_this was very important to us, for peoples safety of this planet and across the galaxy. My business here on Mobius isn’t so I could fail miserably, it was to create an entity who is destined to help people with such unexpected abilities and traits! So my research isn’t done, I’m not giving up for what I cared for._

_Within 8 months ago , I was able to find one result in order to create a successful living organism without any faults or occurring incidents._

_Reproduction._

_The result of reproduction was to have a female volunteer as a surrogacy, which can be respect towards a mobian. To be honest I thought it was unreasonable since having someone from outside the forest would cause a big fuss, but I never enjoyed time consumption because it would leave me and my coworkers behind, plus the machines might just fail and waste all of that DNA for nothing._   
  
_Since we travelled out to the islands and public cities, we didn’t have much luck. But surprisingly, we found a hedgehog who’s willing to take the part._

_she was clear about our procedure, and accepted to be a surrogacy of the new entity. But I have to set rules and regulations—I mean I don’t want to—but this project was really hard after having a decade filled with mobius information, finding accurate DNA, and making it hard for someone like the hedgehog would have their heart broken and hopelessly lost._

_I wanted to keep my writing focus on this life and connection towards Möbius. This is for the next generation, and people may think me and my group just happen to be scientists who abuse their power on living organisms, just so they can discover their unique characteristics and abuse it..._

_No, that’s the opposite of what me and my coworkers are capable of. I instructed the hedgehog on these rules and regulations that would be very helpful and understandable within terms._

_Rules of the surrogacy process:_

_1\. The Multiple DNA will be formed as a sperm, in which we perfected it without having the other DNA being dissolved and become one part of the sperm. Once the DNA samples of sperm have successfully have a positive result, it’s important that every few weeks, come by to the facility for further instructions that’ll be detailed. And please take awareness on your travels without being noticed._

_2\. It’s important to take care of yourself, and we want to know if there are any abnormal changes, or effects of how you’re feeling. we can schedule a nearby hospital close to you or have a meeting at a certain location. It’s important that we care for you and the infant._

_3\. as you’re a surrogate, we do instruct you that you don’t become too attach to the new born. This is for your own safety, since they will acquire abilities and unique features later in its life, we want the new born to train, control, and know about itself and their body. Making it a bit easier for the new born itself. This will be hard but we leave the best for last..._

_4\. if you are eager to meet the entity later in life, I’ll gratefully have the papers and certificates for you and be able to put custody of the hybrid in your hands once they are able to control its own abilities and body of mind. That way you and the grown hybrid will have a normal mobian life and relationship. I’ll keep in contact with the information you gave us and give you a notice once the child has completed our entire project courses._

_5\. Before we begin, we were going to select an accurate prediction of what the newborn would appear as of our selected DNA samples, but the mobian is confirmed to appear of your genes as a physical and original appearance. I hope you can agree to our terms._

_Yes, I was willing to give custody to our volunteer once the project is completed. It wasn’t right to have such a life taken away from the outside world for so long. I really hope the child as it grows can become a strong-willed mobian._

_I’ve gotten to know our volunteer little by little, she was rather smart and considerate. She appears with coated wisteria fur that was well kept and silky, and down turned burning orange eyes with purity and confidence. I respected her, but it gotten me curious that she she’s somewhat...indifferent. Maybe I’m_

_Too bad this will end soon, in about approximately two weeks the infant shall be present. My coworkers and I will try our best to keep life interesting and informative as possible._

_this project might be the best one I’ve ever taken part of. I’ll guide the infant as I can, and hopefully they can save the world as we know it._

_— Prof. Erwin Charles Abyss_

_**one year, 56 days**_

_We named the child Wiktoria._   
  
_Wiktoria is a name I thought would express glory and victory. Something with a powerful meaning I suppose, just calling her by a number code doesn’t sit right with me or my group._

_Wiktoria appears to look more like their mother, glad it was exact, almost. Her fur is a soft pastel baby blue colour, at the ends of her fur and quills have faint purple stripes, multiple strokes on each chunk of stranded quill-hair she has. Her eyes appear ruby coloured, but reflects a burning fire colour scheme. Which strangely has a pair of six bright orange-yellow orbs surrounded on her ruby red iris, sometimes._

_her muzzle covered by her fur has albino pale skin, but it was healthy, the same skin appear at the ends of her small hands, feet, and half of her torso, also covered by fur. She didn’t have her violet fur or dark purple patterns, but she is an infant after all. She really did resemble her mother, but I can already tell that parts of her anatomy, chromosomes, genes, and features have already fused with her body._   
  
_having all of the DNA categorized:_

_\- Mobian Hedgehog_

_\- the humming bird ( bone structure and abilities )_

_\- the suicidal ant ( determined abilities )_

_\- mimic octopus ( also determined abilities )_

_\- human DNA ( For intact hormones )_

_\- Mobian cheetah ( bone structure and ability)_

_\- unknown creature DNA that has a variety of abilities and biochemistry. ( a powerful creature that shall not be mentioned to the public and private )._

_She’s very young, but aren’t expecting Any abilities and techniques yet. Though, mobian life-forms happen to have faster development at such a young age, she started to move on her own within five months, and started communicating a few months back, just the basics so far, but it was an interesting sight of mobian’s life cycle._

_Honestly, it does show half the genes of the unidentifiable specimen, they ordered us to keep their identity hidden, and never be mentioned to the child or any of my colleagues. This will be the most interesting part of life I’ll ever experience._

_**4 years, 153 days**_

_These few years surprised me! Wiktoria’s listed abilities were very accurate, thankfully I have the copy pasted on the on the journal, which tori can look at as she gets older._

_though it’s incredibly that her absorption ability can be interacted with any substance, energy substance, soul substance, objects and items, weapons, diseases and illnesses that were kept within her of long periods of time. Though changes might occur as she grows. Since suicidal ant DNA is just a getaway to make this ability possible._

_though we had early difficulty where Wiktoria will only stay by my presence, since I usually appear around her more often. Doctor Jericho and Prof. Anne scheduled a meeting with the coworkers To specialize proper education and socialization for Wiktoria’s behalf. So me and the others Agreed to treat her like family, and be good role models._

_Though, a few of my colleagues did disagree with this lifestyle, and had an honest opinion of the project and Wiktoria. So I had to let them go, since I know not everyone will stay throughout these years._   
  
_Wiktoria slowly gotten used to the other coworkers, and we would sometimes make her a special cake we made. Saturn-crepepie cake, the ingredients were rare but became a natural favourite for Wiktoria, Doctor Patts would always make such delicious pastries! she always have the excellent results for her baking!_

_I highlighted Wiktoria to learn about behaviours, responsibilities, and understanding different communications that aimed towards her age. I think she’s doing well, though it occurred she might be able to take part of training and physical activities since her bones are strengthening._

_but without a doubt, she was developing much quicker than expected._

  
_**Year 8, 248 days** _

_Wiktoria has completed 13 courses of physical training ( using weapons, learning to fight with her own style, using abilities to engage battle, etc), 7 courses of her abilities, and mostly her studies and education._   
  
_it always makes me feel suddenly happy when she’s in a good mood. She’s adjusted to her abilities, but she’s still struggling here and there with new abilities forming.( which she isn’t too fond about...) I wished we told her more about the chaos energy. She was six and we wanted to go over scans and take a couple of blood samples of how her body is processing, we found out she was born with chaos energy! neutral chaos energy._

_by my notes coming from earlier studies, chaos energy are mostly powered by thoughts of either negative or positive energy, but the result of the energy is neutral? We couldn’t figure it out why it’s labelled neutral but no complaints were made yet. Lately me and my coworkers might be concerned she’s hiding a few of her abilities we haven’t observed or analyzed, but she insisted she’s just tired and might be more absent minded than she currently is._   
  
_I’m a father figure to her of course, but it pains to me that she might be holding back the truth. Me, the doctors, the scientists and the professors are thinking we should have a mental health study for Tori, at least something she can recognized and at least talk about it with us._

_this would result from the human DNA’s hormones, or at least the mobian DNA since they have human characteristics as well. I’ve been making a lot of technical weapons lately, mostly for Wiktoria. I always had a feeling something bad might happen...but what?_

_**year 9, 67 days**_

_I can’t believe we let this happen! Marcus and Jericho should have instructed her to evacuate?!_

_an intruder has gotten into the main lobby, it was a mobian impersonator, another extraterrestrial being. it was attacking us and was trying to get to Wiktoria. Me and the rest of the group had to us our mechanical and technical weaponry to stop its tracks; but it killed 12 of our staff members, only to find them with incredible wounds they could barely survive from._   
  
_I knew we should’ve checked our security system, and would’ve announced a lock down as soon as possible, everything would’ve been fine!_

_The mobian tried to harm Wiktoria, she was scared, and couldn’t make use of her abilities. Thankfully, we used a nearby energy canon that disintegrate the mobian, We’re thankful that she’s safe, at least what it seemed..._

_Wiktoria told us she’ll be back just to check with the others, before she can used her enhanced speed. She fell and screamed in agonizing pain, we gathered around her as she groan and moan with her arms wrapped around her left leg. That’s when we noticed the cause of her sudden pain..._

_she unfolded her sock on her left leg and found a blackened curved shape mark, it was small but moved And pulsed as it grown irritated. We used a immune serum, but it didn’t work, in fact the other serums that would’ve disinfect the black marks failed._

_but with no cure or success, we had to look into it. The marks restrict her from harsh physical activities and cycles, meaning she can no longer run at a fast pace, and her physical defense and strength. I couldn’t even spit out the most upsetting detail on here..._

_it saddens us and Wiktoria herself. But that wasn’t her case, ever since our 6 members have died. She started to become...distant, starting to feel off. The charts were accurate, and she has to suffer with it..._

_**11 years, 246 days**_

_Wiktoria has been trying so hard to withhold expression, keeping her distant, and isn’t cooperative with any of us. We’ve been worrying for her and she claims we shouldn’t. She is still able to take participation on her courses and studies, even with her abilities and techniques. But she’s been trying to isolate herself so hard it makes me feel worried that her mental health isn’t as good as it used to be._

_I did have a chat with her, she says it was her fault but it wasn’t. I try to soothe her and at least support her through her mental condition. Thankfully she was willing to stay close by and at least chat like we used to. We only created a few self help activities to help her relax. I haven’t seen her wear her agate, but I know it doesn’t solve all of her problems, or heal her scars and wounds._

_ever since I’ve gotten into making weapons, I made a prototype of her favourite guitar. It was a regular electric guitar with little stickers, but has different tracks of instruments playing that Wiktoria can sync with as she plays, and consists a majority of 10 different weapon formations as she plays. It can have an automatic strumming and play as she uses it in her defense and attacks. It’s a gift of talent, and told her it’s all she needs once she's ready to go on her own adventures, once I finished it at least._

_I’ve been thinking, that maybe we should let her go a little early and return her in her mother’s hands. I feel like we ruined her for not protecting her as much as we could, and maybe she needs someone who is mostly the same species as her. I wanted to contact the hybrid as soon as possible, but we’ll have to wait, just a little longer..._

_**year 12, 104 days**_

_We’re Under attack from an enemy hoard, but it’s not Doctor Robotnik. Me and my coworkers are using the most possible Effective weapons We have, but our entire laboratory/facility is already in rough shape. I ordered Wiktoria to run away, and find a nearby town to find allies who’ll be able to fight on her side._

_This might be...my last journal entry. this is something I need to tell you Wiktoria, once you find this journal back in my office! I’ve put a trail of your old drawings on the second and third floor!_

_you’re unique and special, and of course we all know that. But please don’t grief for me and the others deaths just to protect you._

_WiKtoria, I’ve always treated you as my own daughter, we all treated you as family. You may be feeling like you’re entire existence is to cause trouble and lead others to misfortune events. But we do not deserve the world, but you do._

_you’re going to need to make your own decisions, meet new people who would always be family to you, and please be able to express and no longer hide your true feelings. those strong feelings...and that loud melodic voice I would always hear when you were so happy as a child._

_I know it’s hard, but I want to say you’re the greatest thing that has happen to me and our team. Now you can become the saviour of this universe, you can fight with people on your side. Protect your home and my Earth._

_This is my goodbye to you, I’m sorry we couldn’t see Earth together, but I love you and hope your new path will lead to good things._   
_You’ll always be my greatest creation._


	2. Chapter One. A Monster From Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As cautioned, I’m a little off with the characterization on the characters, and the sonic universe. But these chapters will be long depending on my free time, considering I might edit and change the chapter later for subtle reasons. 
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter tho~

____

_I was running, I don’t know where I’m exactly going, all I know is that I shouldn’t come back empty-handed. It’s been almost 3 weeks I believe, just from running away. My body would ache but I couldn’t bare to rest. Not like this! thank god I’m still alive. I was panting nonstop, I had to run much slower due to my left leg: there were no nearby towns or buildings that I could find in sight._

_I need to find someone or at least a group of heroes to fight along my side, but how would I know they’ll trust me? how would I trust them if they’re truly heroes? But I know I’m not doing this alone, not this time at least. My body started to ache more and I couldn’t keep on going. I slowed down my pace and walked with trembling knees and worn out arms. I took a moment to catch my breath, and looked back from the crowded forest. I felt like I got to nowhere._

_I suddenly flinched and shut my eyes tight, a tempting migraine. Ever since leaving the facility...my memories started to blur. The people who I knew and the only home I know of began to fog up. All those faces and blurred reports and names became unknown to me. All I saw in those fuzzed memories were coloured illusions, blurred images, and faded voices like I was on some sort of acid trip._

_I planted my hand on a thick tree trunk, and finding control to soothe my breath. I looked around just to see if I’m even close to hear voices or at least a building in sight, but nothing came. All these surroundings remain new and isolated, I’ve went outside of the building before, but never this far before.  
_

_My legs dropped onto the mossed covered ground, I trace my hand off the wooden surface and firmly lay myself on the trunk with it’s two giant roots surrounding me. My eyes felt heavy and dull as I flicker from exhaustion. I have to go back to him, he is the most important and most trustworthy person I’ve known for my entire life! I have to know if he’s still alive! I don’t want to go on alone like this. How can someone I’ve known my entire life Become a complete stranger to me._

_I no longer have any strength to make me stay conscious, my head started to hurt again as I finally close my eyes. For a few moments, my body started to rest and rejected my thriving adrenaline to move._

_I won’t disappoint you, I’ll be a saviour to mobius and your earth, I don’t care how much I have to_ _Suffer or have pain through this life, all I could ask is to be able to save lives, and face problems on my own._

_You gave me that destiny, and I’m not giving it back._

* * *

**_12 days passed..._ **

The shining sun welcomes across the island shores and the nature within its fields. It was a rather beautiful morning. An azure hedgehog stretches his entire body and prepares himself on the open field and sprints off in such inhuman speed, the wind pushes through the ruffling grass and tree leafs as they passed by. The wind caressed through his quills and made him feel free, he grins at the feeling as he looks across the shore. Taking his daily runs has motivated him the most. After all, he’s the fastest hedgehog alive.

Sonic takes a loop around the field and suddenly felt a slight vibration. he stops in a quick pace and unwrapped his small bag, trailing off his arm until He takes out his cellphone and noticed the surname “ Tails”. Sonic sighed since his little run is ruined, but answers the call anyway. Shuffling was heard, Only presumed that his little best friend was in his workshop. 

“ Hey Tails, what’s going on?” Before Sonic could say further more, Tails quickly responds.” I know you’re on your daily run, but I recently got notified on a very important mission! I just want you check it out first before I could contact Knuckles and Amy, can you come like...right now?” Sonic didn’t know how to respond with interest. though to be fair, it has been a while since they had a mission, even though the weird absence of Dr. Eggman through these pass five weeks has been uneventful for the hero and his friends.

“ no problem bud! Just give me—“ he quickly looks at the time before finishing “—a minute and tell me the rest” a sigh-like whistle is heard.

“ Alright, but seriously, this is important “ Tails ends the call, putting away the phone back In his carry-on. Sonic started running back to his new destination, only feeling that caressing wind that flows through his face and his quills. Sonic enters at the back door of the workshop, finding Tails with his computer set up with its giant holographic screen, showing organized files and documents. Tails looks over the following report and sighs with a puzzled face, but turns around to find Sonic as he unwraps the strap of his bag onto the workbench and steps towards him.

” So, care to explain, buddy?” Sonic responses.” Oh, we’ve got a mission this time! Remember that isolated forest that’s not that far but not that close either from the island?”.

” Oh, You mean that abandoned forest?”

Tails nodded ” yep! That’s the one. there was a detected transmission that came to _said_ forest. A giant aircraft with other replicas were roaming around in a unidentified area from almost 5 weeks ago? Some of them were already demolished due it’s _strange_ atmosphere, The samples of pictures are a bit fuzzed so I can’t make it out what’s exact or not”. Usually when a specific aircraft, or some kind of Airship appears. it would be pretty obvious if Eggman’s ship were out in the open, already setting towards a _coherent plan_ _._ But the egg-shaped man was no where in the scene, neither his robots. Only fuzzed black figures could only be specified.

” Is egghead In any part of this?” Tails takes his eyes off the screen.

“ surprisingly, no. “ He said truthfully.” The egg empire would’ve been easy to spot, but the material and colourization is very different then most of Eggman’s machinery. There’s these guys, but it’s hard to tell exactly what they’re. Speaking of which...” Tails pulls up a little map, a signature dot with a weird blend of luminous colours.”...it appears a chaos emerald is radiating off it’s energy! which means that Eggman or these entities left us behind one of the chaos emeralds! From what Rouge told me so far...”

” Really? While that does sound great, where could it be in that forest exactly?” Tails hums and looks back at the screen, as he enters onto a document that G.U.N sent in( well a duplicate from Rouge ). Once the document was fully expanded to show a model setback of a map with imprinted radiated waves and a darken cube that was far at the middle of the forest, possibly the area that’s been ambushed.

” I asked Rouge to send me in a model of the map, since she and Shadow were Assigned on the mission. It’s only 146 miles at the starting point of the forest entrance. I heard we might get encounter by unknown spawns, so we’ll have to take our defences, but it’ll be worth it. Maybe it’ll take my mind off from our last mission, and hopefully get a participant on my latest experiment yet.” 

“ I’m sure it’ll work out! Just take easy with the DNA.” He cautioned, with a cocky grin. Tails rolls his eyes, smiling as well.” Yeah, yeah. I’ll keep it in mind.”

Tails and Sonic were like brothers, and always had each other’s backs no matter the cost. Besides, it would’ve been chaotic if the two of them haven’t met at this day. Though the fox would sometimes get head-over heels on his work towards his inventions and information, and ended up with sleep deprivation and a lack of needs. 

Sonic didn’t mind being in charge and taking care of Tails, but sometimes Sonic wished Tails doesn’t go over board and end up causing himself a fit. Even within their flaws, everything will be fine as lonely the two stick together with their friends and allies.

The two take a little break as Sonic was equipped with a Chilidog: Tails looks further to the location so one of his inventions can detect the given map he pasted. Though, Tails felt a bit uneasy about grouping up with Amy and Knuckles, not because it was their long hold mission that shredded their patience to bits, but rather teaming up with Shadow and Rouge. ( which last time they teamed up wasn’t a pretty sight).

Ever since their last mission, Knuckles remained to be in a bad mood and would bicker here and there, while he’s caring, he can be out of hand. He hasn’t been in a chill mood for days now. That spectrum is usually on Sonic, Rouge and sometimes Amy. Well, anyone who’s managed to make him mad. Amy would complain a little here and there, and of course her bitter reactions.

The first part of their mission will be easy, but the rest might be difficult once they found the supposed chaos emerald. Although, this time the signature has intertwined colours? It wasn’t long that Tails upgraded his system, since it would help a lot through his progress on mechanics and inventions, but results of energy waves and graphic results were an overhaul of confusion.

It was hell for him to acknowledge the basics. Tails was able to contact Knuckles and Amy earlier before he can complete some final touches before leaving, and might need to ask a couple of questions for knuckles about familiar energy waves, if he knows at least. The device beeped for its complete process, Tails looked over to see if there were at least a few dysfunctional factors but everything seems well put.

” Hey Sonic! We should get going now! I already got everything set up, and might need some help on the way!” Tails shouts across the hall as Sonic took his final bite.” Alright! Let’s get that chaos emerald!”. 

* * *

“ Hun, we have to get going!” Rouge calls out as she leans on the wall, waiting for the ebony life form.” I didn’t mean to waste time. There’s just, there’s this aura I’m sensing, it feels off somehow”. Shadow tightens his glove and positioned his inhibitor rings, and walked along with rouge.” It could be a luxurious chaos emerald, just saying. Maybe we should ask one of the commanders technicians for an upgrade in those rings, you’ve gotten a little...tense?”.

He shakes his hand, gesturing the wrong idea.” the rings are fine Rouge, but this energy I sensed. it feels...abnormal, Like it’s nothing compared to any chaos energy at all”. Rouge raises an eyebrow at shadow, and puffs as they continue to walk away from the building.

“Well, once this is over, We’ll have the answers. Now c’mon, I’ll be flying this time” Rouge’s wings swift her feet off the ground, with her arms free and opened to let his connect. Shadow just gave her a cold disproving look, refused to take her offer.

” Out of all the other options, we’re flying? Even though we could just walk.” 

“ Oh, don’t act so grumpy. You don’t have your precious chaos emerald to transport us with your chaos control, and your motorcycle makes me feel nauseous and ends up like a near death experience.” She claims.” So, are you gonna hold onto me? Or take the long way?” Shadow presses his lip, knowing taking the cold way would only make him feel guilty of his own decision.

But, he sighs and holds out his hand.” I’ll come join you, even if your points were biased.” 

Rouge grins with satisfaction. Shadow grips onto her hands, taking hold of Shadow’s tightly and started heading to their destination.

“ Knowing how thrilling it may not seem, we haven’t seen blue and his friends for a while. I wonder what mischief game you’ll be playing this time? Or a certain echidna to tease~” Rouge finds herself amused at the thought of the echidna, always overreacted to the simplest of things. 

” Knowing _Faker_ and his friends, I doubt he would let it slide.” He hid away his smile, only to await what might be in store for them.  
  


_**fifteen minutes later.** _

Sonic and Tails found Amy and Knuckles waiting for them. Amy’s smile brighten as she saw Sonic and Tails, she gives them a wave. Knuckles didn’t seemed too pissed off _yet_ , but it was going to end up a little chaotic.

“ Hey you two, it’s been a while!” Sonic joyfully said. Considering their recent split. Knuckles gives him a quick wave, while he avoids eye contact. “ If this is everyone, then we might as well take off—“

Tails cuts him off.“ A-actually Knuckles, we’re waiting for two more guests to come by” he addresses. Knuckles gotten confused, so did Amy since they were never told about these _guests._ Although, Knuckles came to his thoughts and had a bitter realization.

” No”. He said.” Sorry Knux, but looks like Shads and Rouge are coming on our search party”. Knuckles repeats “ no” as many times, as each word rises his voice to complete anger. Amy gawked for a moment, and then mouthed “ O”. Kinda disappointed though, since she expected to pop by and spend a little time with Sonic. But it didn’t completely dampen her mood, since she’s completely fine with other company to come along.

” It’s hard to believe we haven’t seen those two for a while!” her finger almost pressed to her lips.

” I couldn’t believe it either! Must be a lot going on for G.U.N these days—“ but Sonic was interrupted as Knuckles furiously growled.

He punches the toughen ground, with a little crack as a given result. He points at them and argued ” I’m not in the mood to deal with jewel thief or Shadow on either cases! Not after that little stunt...”

” Ease down there, Knux. It’s not exactly going to be that bad.”

“ You shouldn’t get so hot tempered in the first place! It’s just for one day!” Amy insisted, hoping Knuckles could calm himself down.

 _“ we’re not going to survive a full hour, are we?”_ Tails thinks time himself, sometimes wondering how chaotic and disbelief they could all be.  
  
Rouge and Shadow appear in sight. The ebony hedgehog leaps off With his hands unattached, as Rouge lands onto the grassy surface, planting a assertive smile.

” long Time no see~! Hope you weren’t waiting for us for too long” she said, walking towards the group. 

” not really, everyone just got here...I think”. Knuckles averts his eyes and didn’t dare to even look at the two agents. Amy rolls her eyes and puffs at him, but kept her focus on the two’s arrival.

Sonic formed a big grin and walks up to them until he was beside Tails. “ It feels so good to see you guys! Looks like We’ve got another adventure!” But there was something he felt like was missing, and that’s when he noticed.” No omega this time?”

“ yeah. Omega is in repairs, due to some minor inconvenience. HQ has been busy and delayed more recent missions, and we needed to jot down some research once everything is cleared, but I’m sure we’ll get a kick or two,” Rouge looks over to Knuckles, giving him a little cocky look. As for Knuckles, whose desperately trying to avoid Rouge as much as possible.

“ So, Shadow? How’s the ultimate life form doing?” Shadow walks past him and takes a look at the forest, which only made Sonic confused.” We should find that chaos emerald, or else Eggman takes it in his hands instead.” He reminds them, and waits.

Sonic felt completely puzzled on Shadow’s recent behaviour. Something didn’t feel right. Rouge pats his shoulder, sighing.

” Sorry if he’s a bit restless today, hopefully we won’t have a manslaughter” Rouge assured him.” Might as well get going, don’t want to miss the opportunity now, don’t you blue?” Sonic gesture his arm to follow along. Knuckles huffs since he couldn’t slip this by, but Amy eyes at him and taps her finger. He exhales and decides to deal with it. So the rest followed into the crowd of trees, thus, where their journey begins.  
  


* * *

Tails pulls out his tracking device, looking through the small screen of the given map and located signature, it was important if they wouldn’t get lost. The forest has a huge variety of threaten creatures and it’s wide space, considering how enormous and extend the land is, it could even be considered as a zone!

Tails looked up to find Sonic chatting with Shadow as Rouge tries not to snicker, while to try not give Knuckles a hard time with her glances; Amy wanted to stay focus and looks around with no encounters, while siding with Tails with her piko piko hammer in hand.

“ Gee Shadow, you’re really missing a big opportunity here! We could find that chaos emerald, first one gets to keep it, that’s a promise”. he crossed his fingers, but Shadow didn’t take in his request for the sixth time now, irritation started to bowl his blood.

“ I’d rather not,” Shadow still felt that abnormal energy wave, it was off putting and felt very different: though surprised that neither the echidna or the cobalt hero was able to sense the chaos emerald yet, amateurs. 

though Sonic’s nagging was beginning to give the ebony agent a headache, maybe a migraine. Rouge can tell. She rolls her eyes and might as well tell him off.

“ hun, you know blue isn’t going to take no for an answer. I can keep watch while you boys take a round or two, or do you want him to continue nagging?” She raised a brow at him, Shadow sighs and takes in his offer. “ Fine, play it your way”.

Sonic grins and curled his fists.” Now there’s the Shad I know! like I said first one gets to keep the chaos emerald!” he dashed off, taking in lead. Shadow starts skating away, and at least have a little care like their previous races and roughhousing. If only he had the patience.

Amy huffs and glides to Tails.” Hey Tails?” Tails looks up within curiosity.” Uh, yeah Amy?”

” I’ve been wondering, why are we only searching this one chaos emerald in a abandoned forest?” Tails took his time to gather up his thoughts. it has been in very different parts of Mobius and Earth, but never in this abandoned forest before, but nothing questioned the consequences either.

” I gues sit would be that Eggman hasn’t been in sight for days now, the chaos emerald had strange energy waves from the map rouge gave me, so I don’t have any kind of hypothetical theory why”. Knuckles listened from behind, eavesdropping even. He decided to join both the fox and pink hedgehog and reject his stubbornness.

” Were you two talking about the chaos emeralds?”

” You could say presumed. I happen to bring in the physical copy of the map I was given, but I’m not fondly sure if it’s an accurate signature”. Tails pulls out a small roll of paper from his carry-on bag. Knuckles takes hold of the sheet and unfolds it showing the exact map of the forest. The dotted signature has it’s colours intertwined and a bit epileptic. Knuckles wasn’t great describing visuals, but one thing he did know chaos emeralds weren’t supposed to have energy wavelengths. Which Knuckles has been tucked from this odd aura recently, chaos energy in fact.

“Tails, This isn’t some sort of Chaos emerald. This might be another chaos user.” He clarified. Which only made Tails confused and take another glance of his devise.” Strange...But I’m not entirely convinced, are you _sure_ this isn’t a chaos emerald?

” Tails does have a point, we had transmissions like this before” Amy admits, Knuckles rolled his eyes.” I’ve sensed chaos emeralds before, but none of them radiated like this. Wavelengths like chaos energy would’ve come from Shadow or Sonic, but this is different. There’s an aura I’ve been sensing, and it has been for a few weeks now! I assure you, I’m not bluffing.” Rouge’s ears twitched as she smirked.” Thanks for the note, Knuckles.” 

Rouge looks back at the trail that Sonic and Shadow took for their little race, but she realized she made a mistake. Rouge knows very well the two would be fine, Even Sonic’s little band of friends would know, but something doesn’t feel right. A sense of danger.

”Hey Tails, can you get Shadow’s communicator onto your tracker? Something doesn’t feel right about the place they’re headed to,” Rouge would’ve tracked them down herself, but didn’t have part of her gear to do so. Tails took a few moments to locate Shadow’s communicator, and was able to track it down.

”Alright. They’re not far away, but they’re getting close to our target”. Rouge nods, she leaps off and started to take lead as she flies through, the other three of the party started running ahead, hoping at least the cobalt hero and the ebony agent are at least aware of their new surroundings. 

Sonic turns around to see Shadow catching up, taking every obstacle and trick to get towards his victory. He took different routes and used open fields as loops. Shadow never intended this to happen, but he was glad to have that acceleration back along with the blue blue ahead of him.Shadow still couldn’t help but feel that aura, it was becoming more dense and empowering. Almost unbearable.

Sonic dashes further away, obviously trying to intimidate Shadow that he’s too slow to beat the cobalt hero. Shadow sighs and clicks his tongue, forming a smirk to make things a little challenging.

Shadow used more force on his air shoes, hoping to increase its speed. Shadow sees the hedgehog in sight, and quickly gangs up on Sonic. 

But something strengthened in his chest, Shadow stops and glides upon the mossy surface, and felt the aura of the energy wavelength grow, and becoming clear where this energy is being sensed at, it was empowering his mindset, to go find it.

Sonic looks behind him and noticed Shadow just standing and looking at the other side of the forest, Sonic would’ve Gave him a cocky response, but instead he runs over and slides By the ebony agent’s side.

“ hey shads, you doing okay?” He didn’t answer, but he could feel the aura pulling him to get closer to that chaos energy. Shadow shake shots head and turns to Sonic.” Follow me, there’s something in there.”

“ W-wait Shadow! Where are you going?!” Sonic didn’t have a choice, he had to run after him. Shadow looks around and pushes away any bushes or branches to seek for that energy, the wavelength was luring his movements.   
  
“ Shad, can you please explain to me what you’re looking for? We haven’t even finished one whole round yet!” He asked, wondering why Shadow has been acting this way.

Shadow sighs and elaborates.” There’s this aura that’s been going around lately, it has to be some sort of chaos energy. I could feel it’s wavelength,”

” Okaaaaaayy? But are you sure it’s something more than a chaos emerald?”

” I never said it was. It could be more than just any chaos emerald, it’s almost...like our chaos energy.” He hypothesized. Which got Sonic a bit more invested.” You don’t say? Then I guess we’re both lucky!” 

As they wandered around, they were able to find a clear spot, but there was no one or thing to be in sight. But Shadow felt a wave of enlightenment in his chest, becoming a bit suspicious.

“ It has to be here. It must be hidden somewhere.” 

“ C’mon Shads, It could be through those woods...in either...direction, really.” Sonic trails off, taking a moment for himself.

Shadow knew there’s something here, but he needed to be careful. He turned around to find a simple, thick, giant oak tree, and noticed something between its two giant roots; an embodiment of a possible mobian that was covered in strengthened moss and a glaze of rock, almost as it the body was fossilized.

” Sonic,” he called.” Shadow, we should probably head back—Woah!” His eyes widen when he saw fossilized structure. It didn’t give off a lot of features, but it definitely had to be a mobian of sorts.” You see the snout? And the alignment? There’s definitely a body in there,” Shadow traces his finger onto the smooth surface, avoiding the moss while he demonstrates the features he captured.

Sonic was stunned, he had to admit it was pretty cool. Sonic started to feel light feather in his chest, becoming amazed from the sensation.” You weren’t lying about that aura, shads. But how long do you think this has been here?”

“ This could be anything to us, but I highly doubt it would be threatening.”

Suddenly, the ground was rumbling, and started to shake. both hedgehogs backed away and tried to balance their stance, looking all over through the open sky, the crowded oak trees that surrounded them, or some form of a living being. But nothing was here.

The fossilized structure started to crack with luminous indigo flashing. A extended quill breaks open from the moss, and another quill cracks open with harsher strength. Sonic and Shadow try to determine what it might be, but we’re entirely blinded by the light, which transitions into a ruby red colour.

four more quills popped out, each being pulled away from its fossilized layers of rock and moss. Where it’s luminous glow disappears. There was a hint of puzzlement and suspicion Shadow was hinting, wondering if he could investigate the matter.

” hey, shad?” Shadow hummed a he glanced at the cobalt hero.” What even was that—“ more cracking was heard, and instantly, the figure jumps out as broken rocks started flying towards them. Shadow quickly pushes them both and dodged the invading rock, both looking up to find a silhouette figure levitating above them.

Both the ebony’s agent and the cobalt hero slowly stand up and took guard. The figure was joined with brighten upturned eyes, and it’s redden glow that evades the nature’s colours, as it stares with its sluggish stance, demonically. Almost resembling a monster from hell.

The entity lowers down until it landed firmly on the ground, both hedgehogs stayed back in security, either to find out this entity is a deep threat or not. The darkened silhouette faded as it unfolds it’s true form.

It was a hybrid, a girl in fact. She had a soft light pastel indigo fur, with purple streaks at every tip of her quills and bangs. Wearing a aqua hoodie conjoined with a raglan shirt, Jean shorts, along with high-knee socks and purple sneakers. She was covered with dirt stains, some roots, and a nauseating stench. 

Before Sonic could even ask. The hybrid covers her mouth as she groaned, and immediately threw up on the tree beside her. Gagging and coughing all at once. It brought in an awkward atmosphere, finding Shadow and Sonic in uncomfortable silence.

” Uh...Should we...help her?” Sonic questioned, but received nothing from Shadow. 

The hybrid pants for a relief of fresh air. Groaned as she could feel every joint of her body stiffen. “ hey, are you okay?” Sonic asked, walking towards the girl. She turns around and clenches the tree trunk behind her. Frozen and frightened by these strangers.

When her eyes searched around the area, and the two hedgehogs in front of her. She lets go of the tree and looks confused once the sunshine blinds her. Sonic had to say something else, but he couldn’t do so once he heard footsteps crunched, almost like running.

Shadow, Sonic and the hybrid turned around to find Rouge and the others in sight. Rouge felt relieved as he saw the two.” Thank god, We were wondering where you boys were!” She says, but something smelled...awful. Which she takes notice of the hybrid, standing within pure confusion.

” who is that?” Tails asked, raising one of his brows. As the others filled in a range of uncertainty. Knuckles inhales deeply to get some sort of sense. His eyes shot open as he started to feel that aura, it was much clear and wasn’t as strong as it was before.

” Wait, is that where that energy is coming from?” 

“ Seems so,” Sonic replied. Everyone had their eyes set onto the hybrid, all with different or indifferent reactions. The hybrid already feels a big discomfort, and avoided their stares to recheck her surroundings once more, almost seemingly familiar? Déjà vu perhaps?

 _Knuckles was right after all!_ Tails thought. Although, it did become a bit disappointing there was no chaos emerald in sight. Though, that awful stench was almost becoming unbearable. 

“ Shadow, can you explain...this” Knuckles pointed at the hybrid, seeking for a reasonable answer. Shadow explained thoroughly what happened, but told them that they didn’t really got an answer from until they show up.

” Isn’t it kind of strange that she’s still alive? Even being covered by moss **_and_** rock through all this time?” Amy added. “ It does raise some questions...I wonder how long she’s been here, especially by herself?” Tails pondered, and took another look at her. Taking the decision to ask her a few questions, and started walking over.

” Tails? Hun?” Rouge calls for him, wondering what he’s planning to do. Across him. where she continues to wander around, brushing off some of the dust left on her.

Tails mouthed a few words here and there, and exhales.“ Hey, are you alright—“ 

“ Stay away from me!” She growled. Her voice was silvery and a little high pitched, but a little threatening. 

“ Hey, hey, hey! You’re in good hands! We’re not here to hurt you in anyway.” Sonic reassured the hybrid, but wasn’t convinced.

” How would I know that you’re not lying? Or **_imposters_** _?”_ She glared. Acting as if they were threat to her..

” Okay, that was a bit exaggerating. Well first...” he deeply inhaled, clapped his hands together like glue.” We wanted to find a chaos emerald in these abandoned woods, but Tails here thought there was one until we realized it was just chaos energy. Which it, kinda brought us here in the first place.”

She peered at him, still not entirely convinced.” Chaos energy? How would you—no. What even was the purpose of mistakenly finding me?” 

Sonic shrugs and blows soft air through his lips. Only for the others to imagine their impatient looks and shaking heads.” Well, we were told that this energy of yours has been giving off...waves? Like a signal for a couple of weeks now,” 

“ he’s not entirely wrong. But it’s been a little bit confusing throughout this month.” Tails added.

This only made the hybrid shock on what she heard. She wandered around within a few steps, and went with another few steps on her left. Then she looks back at them, with a deeply worried look.” What exactly is today?” 

“ what?” Sonic said by her sudden reply.

” _I said..._ what exactly is _today?_ I need to know.” She demanded, almost sounding desperate.

Both Tails and Sonic exchanged looks at the others. Rouge and Amy shrugged, not exactly quite sure; Shadow only kept himself reserved; and Knuckles didn’t really bother. Only eyeing at the hybrid since he doesn’t trust her completely either. 

With no definite answers. Tails makes his move.” It’s September 6th. Why are you asking?” 

The hybrids eyes widen even more, worrying taking over her with both of her hands gripped onto her head.” It can’t be...! I should’ve just stayed and none of this would’ve happened...! How could I be so reckless! Wasting five weeks in a stupid coma!” She muttered. Her uneasiness escalating as if she failed herself. Like her mind is anticipating for her to panic.

She turns around, looking back at the others. But suddenly something pierced through her mind, grunting from her stinging. 

“ You doing alright, Hun?” Rouge slips in and asks. 

“ Is there something wrong?” Amy wondered, gesturing her reaching hand. Only to recoil back to her chest. 

Once her unbearable aching softens. She felt it...something was missing! It started to scare her. She couldn’t remember her purpose out here, or their faces, those nostalgic memories, the very few bits that kept her pieced together to keep her cool. 

She bites her bottom lip, knowing she doesn’t have many options now after all that time has passed, and the lack of memory to help her solve her solution. 

But she remembers something now. Something important to her very ears. Would it work? Especially with these other people? It didn’t seem like she had a choice and felt her shaky breath escape her lips.

” This may sound bizarre. I can’t recall exactly how I should put this to words, I barely remember them. But by any chance...can you help me and journey to the deepest part of the forest?” She requested.

” Help out?” Sonic blinked at her sudden request. 

Which only made Knuckles scoffed.” What kind of scheme are you pulling at? Hybrid.” He hissed. Both the hybrid and echidna exchanging glares. 

“ Oh don’t be such a pain. The girl probably hasn’t seen the day of light for weeks! You can’t exactly blame her.” She nudged the echidna out of her way and forms a cunning yet approachable smile.

” You can tell us what you know so far, might be a big help for our little hero here.” She gestures at the azure hedgehog, and thought of the thrill to finally get into a real adventure.( maybe a reward.)

” What ever it is you need help! We’re on it!” He gives her a thumbs up, with reassurance.

Shadow stops by to rouge, questioning the force of the given opportunity.” I don’t remember this exactly being a agreement, to all of _us_.”

Rouge puffs by annoyance, knowing she had to deal with the echidna earlier for his ignorance, and now Shadow? 

“ Now look here, hun. Wouldn’t it be a little more interesting if we went with blue and his friends? Our mission could be done a little earlier, don’t cha think?” She made a fair point. He couldn’t exactly reject her proposal.

He sighs and nods.” Okay. I’ll stick with the protocol.”

She pats him and beamed.” Now you’re talking!”

Wiktoria sinks back into her mindset. Figuring out what she remembered back when she was told. She tries to word it out, hopefully she doesn’t sound like an idiot or a maniac somehow.

As she quietly uttered, she felt confident on her piecing.” There’s this entity that’s been after me and...my caretakers? One of them told me I couldn’t fight them off myself, even if I wanted to for his sake. So he insisted to find _**heroes**_ who’d offer to help me and defeat this creature. As long I know he’s still alive, I’ll return home.”

” a creature?” Knuckles muttered.

Rouge felt a bit off on the person she was referring to. who is he? Is he her father? Her friend? 

She couldn’t help by ask “Hun, I think you may need to elaborate more on this _guy_ you’re referring to.”

“ That’s the thing. I can’t remember who he is. But something tells me he needs as much help as I do, which could explain why I’m here...I need a way to remember...” she explained. Looking back at the tree she was molded in, and the stack of trees across.

Rouge felt her arm yanked, annoyed when she realized it was the echidna. Sonic and the others huddled up as Rouge breaks up the silence.” What is it?” 

” Doesn’t this girl seem suspicious to any of you? What if this is all an act?” Knuckles commented.

Sonic rolls his eyes, and tells him,” I don’t know, Knux. She seems alright, maybe a bit hostile. She’s just a lost kid.” 

“ Honestly, I have to agree. What she said doesn’t entirely seem like an act.” Tails remarked.

Amy nodded.” She seems very worried about this friend of hers, it would be best if we help her out!”

Rouge looks at him with a teasing smile.” Any other points to make to prove you’re not tense? Almost a shame really, would’ve been convincing if you weren’t so infuriating” Rouge playfully taunted. 

“ FOR WHAT!!!???” He yelled at the bat. Which only made Rouge pissed off and started handing in insular at the cherry echidna. Sonic looks over at Shadow; thinking. He hasn’t said anything yet, which made him curious.

” Hey Shad, what do you think?” He said, tilting his head. Which immediately snapped Shadow out of his train of thought. 

” Well... She’s not a threat, for what it seems. She’s a witness, mainly our resource to this strange interference of this land. But first, her memory is raptured, so we have no way of knowing who we’ve encountered.” Shadow affirms. 

“ ah, that’s right. Wait! I think we can help her regain her memory!” Sonic beamed, which causes _mostly_ everyone in complete silence. Sonic turned towards Tails, nearly startling him.” Hey, buddy? You said you were looking for a subject for that experiment of yours right? All about abilities, variety of history and all that other stuff?”

Tails slightly nodded hesitantly.” Yes? Why are you bringing it up just now?” Sonic presses his finger onto Tails’ Snow White cheek. Turning their attention onto the hybrid, peering at the crowed trees.

” Since her memories wiped. Maybe you can use her on her so we know what we might be dealing with!” He suggested. Tails left his lip curved, unsure he could trust her. But it brightens him up a bit to see if it might be working properly, and maybe they could solve this mysterious entity.

” Alright! I’m on it. We should probably head back first, and bring her over to stay at the lab.” 

Sonic raises his fists in the air, and jumps excitedly.” Woo! Looks like the hybrid’s coming with us!” 

A mix of reactions assembled the area. Thankfully, besides Knuckles. Everyone seems pretty neutral on the subject. Which made Wiktoria feel relieved. But rustling was heard out of nowhere. Everyone’s ears perked up, hoping to identify this sound.

clunking metal and rusted chains were heard. Already knowing an army of bad kid on their way. Which only made Sonic smirk.” Now this is more like it.” 

The party surrounds the hybrid, keeping their defences up while they protect her from any lost cause. She was puzzled, but remembered to keep on her own guard as well. She reaches behind her back, slowly pulling out a electric guitar with mechanical touches.

Badniks jump out of the oak trees and targeted at them, but Sonic quickly dodged the robot and broke its gears. One by one the party fights off as many robots as they can, as the hybrid looks around once the others broke their circle.

more badniks were running towards her, Sonic quickly noticed and shouted.” Hey! Watch out before you-“ Wiktoria quickly notices the upcoming badnik behind her. Her brows narrow and swings out a blade and slashes her guitar at it.

She bashed the approaching robots, flipping out different formations of her guitar into lethal weapons.   
  
Only to find the hedgehog stunned.” Huh? Never mind. Looks like you’re a natural at this!” He snaps out, finding badniks swarming around him. Sonic somersaults and spin attacks a row of the following badniks. Rouge also takes notice of the hybrid’s combat, while it was an almost sluggish performance. She wasn’t that bad of a fighter.

”what do ya’ know, the girl’s got skill with no memory needed.” Rouge replies as she round house kicks another robot without looking. 

But their main focus was also Eggman. Where is he? It wouldn’t make sense if he wasn’t nearby. Shadow flips other at Sonic’s side, both of their backs pressing.” Any sign of the Doctor?”

” Not really. It’s really weird though, Egghead usually pops by whenever he had the chance!” Sonic carefully dodged another badnik. Which only causes more questions to the ebony agent’s mind.” Maybe it’s not for us, but rather an ambush.”

” Huh? What makes you think that?” Shadow shakes his head over sonic’s blindness. 

Amy makes a serve and smashes the Badnik that approached behind the hybrid’s back.” Oh...thanks.” The hybrid said.” Hehe, you’re welcome!” Before she got off guard, she quickly downright smashes another Badnik and heads over or the next row.

As far as she knows, there were only a few left now, which is probably a good sign. Once they finished off the others, they all felt relieved. Some rested on the ground while others were catching their breath. “ Looks like our job here is done!” Sonic stretches his upper limbs, still having that same grin on his face. Which the hybrid couldn’t believe how he’s still so...energized! 

But that was the least of her problems, only for her to wonder more about her lost memories. Did she had amnesia? An episode? There was no definite answer, unless they head towards the _lab_. She just hopes she did the right thing with these other mobians. Which were probably the very first of her kind she’s ever interacted in person.

Strangely, rumbling sneaks into their premise. Which causes another whirl of anticipating. But it seems they weren’t aware on **_all_** of their surroundings. As the hybrid looked around, she freezes up as she felt a cold touch on her back. She turns around with horrid eyes and was scooped up. Loudly yelping as it appears to be a mechanical bot with installed carriers of implanted machine cannons and guns.  
  
The others turned around and were shocked, noticing the bot putting her in some sort of containment. “ Just as I thought” Shadow muttered, and looked at Rouge.” Rouge, you think you can get her out of that cage?”

Rouge exchanges a determined smirk.” Oh, you know you didn’t have to ask. Just leave it to me.” She leaps off the ground and glides towards the machine’s direction, causing a diversion for an entry.

Both hedgehogs dashed towards it. Aiming for the androids ankles as weakness point. Before doing so, Sonic calls out for Tails.” Hey! If things don’t go as plan, throw one of your bombs at its arm!” 

“ Wait! How am I suppose to do that without getting myself caught?!” But Tails was already too late to get an answer, As Sonic and Shadow looped around the battle machine.

Amy felt a bit sorry for Tails, but came up with an idea in mind.” That could work...Tails, once you’ve set the bomb, throw it to me and I’ll hit it directly at the robot’s arm! You want in?” Tails felt a grin form on his muzzle and nodded.” Alright, sounds like a good plan!”

Wiktoria tries to sustain herself from nausea, since mechanism itself rocks side by side while the two hedgehogs below try to unhinged its balance. Rouge plants herself on top of the cage, both of her hands gripped as she looked up to her side. Shadow uses the very last amount of his chaos energy to create chaos spears, and directly implanting them with rope and tosses it at Sonic, and twirled it around to get itself off guard.

Rouge looks down and taps the plastic glass. The girl looks up and holds onto the sides of the contaminated bars.” I’m going to get you out as soon as I get this lid off. Just be careful and stay still, you copy that, hun?” She instructed. The hybrid nodded and did as she said. 

Rouge fiddles with the lock, breaking the metal pieces and flips open the steel like door. Rouge reached out her hand.” Now then, let’s get you out of here—“ Rouge stumbles herself off the cage, meeting her eyes onto it’s dead beam eyes. Flicking her off as it’s implanted cannons aimed towards both of the hedgehogs, splitting into different directions where Shadow grabs onto Rouge as Sonic takes a route for a distraction, going onto their next plan of action. 

“ Okay Tails! Now it’s up to you!” Sonic yelled across from Tails.” On it!” Tails flips the combination on his bomb and hands it over to knuckles, as Amy is already in position with her hands gripped onto her piko piko hammer. “ You guys ready?” 

Knuckles have a slight nod, as Amy gives a thumbs up. They watched carefully until the bot’s arm is wide in the open. Once it did, Knuckles throws the bomb towards Amy, as Tails anxiously awaits to only hope this works out.

Amy swings her hammer and aims perfectly at the bomb, watching it fly towards the robot. Sonic slides and holds onto his hands in the rough ground. The mechanism drifted forwards with it’s already torn off arm, which unfortunately for the hybrid, the cage bounces and rolls onto the stack of trees across her, meeting at a uncomfortable stop.

Sonic finally stops and stands up straight.” You think it’ll be out for a while?” He asks Tails.” Maybe...” Shadow comes back as he helped Rouge with one of his arms. Rouge felt a small pinching on her forehead, but gestures her hand that she’s alright and thanked him.

But Shadow eyed at the fallen robot, that his gut was telling him something.” Get the hybrid, we can’t lose anymore time than we have now.” He eagerly requested.

Which only causes confusion to the group.” Uh...Shadow? What’s going on?” Sonic asks, but he was interrupted as he and the others were flown as a explosive erupts. Sliding against the ground with only a few marks. They quickly parted as multiple cannons and guns were shooting at their directions.

The hybrid crawls out of the cage, holding onto her knees with her guitar in hand. She looks up as her blurriness comes intact, watching the scene that came to total chaos. She had to do something. The indigo hybrid slides her hand against the fretboard and realized something...

Badniks surprisingly appear, which only causes more of this frustration as armies of bad bios cornered them. It wasn’t something they haven’t handled before, but one thing for certain is that it’s going to tire them out once their finished.

Before any given action could be prompted. Strumming of a guitar was heard, and it was getting closer. finding the hybrid strumming on her shifting weapon.

“ What is that girl even doing?” Knuckles growled. He tries to get a sense of her extraordinary chaos energy, but there was nothing emulating from her. 

But the badniks nor the giant bot could ignore it, heading towards her way. While the others think she was only going to get herself killed. The hybrid takes a more faster pace on her strings. Peering at the badniks, feeling her own tensity rouse up. 

Her guitars own sound waves quickly emerges with the solid ground. The ground erupts in attack, surrounding the hybrid as each badnik approaches to only have its parts and circuits ambolished. A shock wave follows the rising ground as the hybrid stays put without using her whole energy, approaching the giant mechanism in front. She dodges the bullets, and wraps the strap on her arm. She heavily coughs out an orb onto her palms.

It was an electric ball and swirled her hands around as she increased the traction the electric ball, morphing into a powerful orb and shot it at the robot as static overloads it’s mechanical system. It becomes lifeless with only burnt marks that melted it’s corners, and collapses onto the grassy platform. 

The hybrid gaged and hacks out her dry throat.” Oh god...I feel violated by my own throat” she dryly spoke, wrapping her throat lightly to control herself. 

Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and the others one by one got up and looked at the hybrid. Rouge approaches her with an amused smile.” I gotta say, I’m impressed you handled all of them on your own! , kiddo.” She nudges her shoulder playful and lightly. The hybrid didn’t know how to react. Should she feel flustered? Proud? appreciative? She just felt...despondent. 

It wasn’t a nice feeling, but she also didn’t want to be caught by feeling _off_. So she muttered.”...Thanks...”

” huh? Guess our new _friend_ here is off with a good start, don’t cha’ think?” Sonic said, surprised and couldn’t help but get carried away by admiration.

Shadow hums lowly, something somehow...missing still. Knuckles could also feel that same suspicion.” She said there were others...Would it be possible that they’re here somewhere?” 

“ If they’re other survivors, then it’s proof she lives in this forest...but what would exactly make them shunned away and choose it here of all places...” Shadow added, his eyes wandering as if he’s following a certain déjà vu.

” Wait a minute!” Amy blurted in shocking realization.” We don’t even know her name yet! Even after through all that trouble we just had.”

A spark rises within Sonic, his mind completely blank as well his surprised look.” Really? That should’ve popped up in my head in the first place!” Sonic quickly walks over to the hybrid, her eyes meeting his.

He gestures his open hand and smiles “ Thanks for helping us out! Even though you didn’t have to go through the trouble.”

The hybrid slightly tilts her head down, almost shrugging” You’re...welcome, although I couldn’t really stand there and let all that glory go to waste. I still need to go back whenever possible.” She affirmed.

” Glad we found you too! But since I never asked...what is your name?” He finally asked, after mindlessly focusing on other aspects of the fun he awaits.

The hybrid slides her guitar, placed on the group as it’s still on her grip. Her ruby eyes finally reflecting a comfort of light.

_” Wiktoria. Wiktoria is my name.”_


	3. Chapter Two. Parted into two

The hybrid still had aching bones, nearly collapsed on the ground even. So, Tails offered to carry her on the way back until they headed back to the _presumed_ lab. At least what Wiktoria thinks. Thankfully it didn’t take them long to head back at Tails’ workshop.  
  
The rest of them hanged around in Tails’ workshop. Amy excused herself to the kitchen, insisted to cook dinner for the time being. 

Tails sets up his computer, and connects the wired tubes onto his hard drive, plugged in by USB imports. Also rechecking if they were in their correct placement.  
  
Once he finished, he pops out a helmet gear piece connected with medical tubes. Making the hybrid overwhelmed. He takes one last look, and felt pleased in it’s current condition.“ okay...I’ve add some adjustments and made sure it worked, in some areas—but I think it’ll be fine.” Tails exclaims.

” Well, do what you gotta do, Buddy!” Sonic brightly says, exchanging a thumbs up. Tails turns over to Wiktoria, sitting by herself on a metallic bench. Giving him a bit of a look. 

Tails breaths in, feeling a bit underwhelmed by her unwelcoming presence.“ I’m going to put this helmet on you and inject these tubes, so we would be able to get your DNA and a log in to your brain to help figure out this whole situation—“

” How should I know if I trust you with that thing?” The hybrid snared, eyeing at the fox in suspicion.

Tails questioned,” What do you mean?”

“ **_I Mean_** _..._ that you’re not just here to use me for my own powers.” She clarified. Still glaring at the fox. Wiktoria isn’t fully convinced to their trust just yet. But it makes it unbearable for the rest of them. She begged for them to help her find her friend, but somehow she isn’t backing down her guard after what happened.

Tails was hesitant aft first, knowing for the unexpected. But if she wanted their help, they’ll give her their trust.

” Well, You offered us to help find your friend, but it seems you don’t remember that well. So, if we were to access parts of your brain and DNA, we could find your memories and your friend as soon as possible.” He said a bit more confidently. At least to convey her to settle her nerves.

Wiktoria looks at him, and back at the helmet Carried in his lean arms. Her lip curving in sync with her searching eyes, hesitant to push him away or give in. She realized he wasn’t lying, she ask them, and couldn’t bear to waste any time as of now.

Her shoulders sink and averts her eyes, not in a agitated way. She sighs deeply enough to fill up her chest, and exhales,” Okay. just as long nothing personal is shown.”

” Alright. this shouldn’t take long, hopefully” he muttered. Knuckles and Sonic watched from behind and focus on the virtual screen above them, repeatedly loading at a slow paced percentage growth. 

It only took a couple of minutes and finally permitted access. Tails couldn’t help but grin, where his experiment finally had the proper components to work on his crafted hardware. “ yes!” He whispered. Receiving a pat form Sonic.” Wait a go, buddy! Wanna see if anything else works too?”

” How long did it take you to build this?” Knuckles asked as he looked at the fox beside him.” Mmm...maybe a month or two? I planned it to be accessible to necessary purposes like this, but I never thought it would work well in the first try!” He added.

He clicks onto the tab and pops up a database. It was labeled into different categories and highlighted colours of specific parts of her overall body and brain. Which was rather impressive.” okay...now that everything’s in, is it alright if we check into you’re memories? Your most general ones?” He asked Wiktoria. Hoping to not budge her own privacy.

The hybrid whistles through her pressed lips and gestures her hand.” Go ahead. If it’s to help my memory, then the faster we can to head back as possible.”

She was really this eager to get out of here, but that wasn’t true. She wanted to find him, to be reunited with that very person she cared the most. This was oddly familiar to Shadow, even Rouge notices the bit too. 

As Tails types into her memory log. Showing an orderly up to date folders filled with png. And doc. Files.” No record of videos?”

” Well, I have to enhanced the graphics and it’s ware for something as complex as this. But it feels more appropriate as it is, since it’s not even finished yet.” Tails explained. Wishing he could tweak some adjustments.

“ Hmm...How long did she have that transmission again?” query in question for the cobalt hero himself. “ definitely five or six weeks.” Rouge said.

Tails finds a lot of redacted files. No events occurred since they found her. After scrolling the unnecessary redacted files, he finds another row filled with loading files.” Huh? Strange... why isn’t it finished?” 

“ something wrong there, Tails?” Sonic wondered. “ I don’t know, these files aren’t finished. I thought it would work once the gear finished analyzing the DNA and Brain.” Tails repeatedly clicked on one of the loading files, but it only made him rapidly click other and other again until his hand cramped. 

which made him saddened since he couldn’t perform a code or anything.” I’m sorry, Wiktoria. But it seems there’s nothing I could do until we do another run, which might take a while to scan and analyze both your Brian and DNA **_again._** ” Tails disclosed on the sudden matter.

Wiktoria’s groans transitioned to a sigh, realizing now she shouldn’t be so dissatisfied. Even though she’s too eager to find her significant other.

“ we should probably take that headgear off now. But I’ll see what I can do to help you! I swear on that” he assured as Wiktoria flinched from his sudden movement on the headgear. He loosens the cords and puts it aside in a clear space.

“ Seems like it’ll take a while. By the way, is that little sense of yours gone now? completely this time?” She asked with an engaged look, something that Shadow could never dismiss. Both cast aside at the corner near the door. Taking in observations.

” Yes, For now.” He affirms. Darting his attention to the screen upfront where the other four are. Taking his attention to the hybrid. He was unsure how he would describe her, but there’s a hint of distrust he had.” What are your thoughts on the hybrid?” 

“ The hybrid?” Rouge raised a brow at him, then glances at the hybrid. Still covered in dirt and what other ungodly things she has on her entire body. Rouge hums as a grin grows onto her.” I think she’s a good kid. Obviously the kid acts miserable: but, she definitely has a goal in mind to save her friend. Reminds me of someone familiar...” she teased.

” _Rouge_.” Shadow begged. Hoping to not experience another unbearable nausea.

” Oh c’mon, hun. I’m just playing around...but you know, maybe there’s a few answers that might help us.” She noted as she pointed to the screen.

Tails seemed to find a folder record that showed an image of a birth certificate, and some notes on combined DNA. Which appears fascinating in Tails’s eyes. Also keeping both the red echidna and the azure hedgehog interested. 

“ Huh? I never expected a file like this.” Tails murmured. He clicks onto a optional tab, entitled “ creation of birth.” It revealed a long coding that was organized into detail. Information of her birth; what DNA was used, how she was created, what measures have been brought to, what area or place she was born and raised in, and so on.

Which this caught most of the atmosphere’s attention. Tails found something that invested his interest.” She was born in a facility building from that forest...thanks to some sort of scientific association from earth! You realized what that means?”

” She must be artificially created. If that block represents that building, then these scientists must have been watching over her.” Knuckles says, as both he and Sonic move up a little closer to adjust the blurriness from the screen above them. 

Tails believed it made sense, but only one thing misprinted Knuckle’s theory.” While that’s a likely possibility...she’s not actually artificially created. She was conceived from a participant. But this all seems so strange? There’s barely any evidence that could help us...” Tails came to an idea. An idea only it’s witness could provide.

Tails glances at the hybrid, and turns his heel exactly at her direction.” Wiktoria?” He called. Wiktoria looks up as she stopped ruffling her long fur-like quills.” Yes?” She replied.

” Do you remember a facility building? Like some sort of laboratory you live in? can you remember anything about these people or this organization that’s been involved in that building?” He questions. He had a feeling this would work in some way, definitely wasn’t the easiest way, but he had to try something to help all of them out.

“ I did remember a few rooms...I know who was involved, but their faces...this group...It’s merely a haze I barely remembered.” She purposed. Her breathe felt so hesitant, and tucked her hands underneath her rough sleeves. 

She felt a tiny pinch on her forehead, but she completely ignores that pain.” Look. I’m sorry to tell you this, but I don’t remember Anything by its name or anything else, it’s a remaining blur. But..” something pops in her head, a mere smudge dissolves as the figures in her memories were becoming less blurred.”...those people...I definitely did remember there were scientists, I think some of them were engineers, or professors and doctors especially. But I don’t think there’s anything else in mind.“ She spoke honestly. 

Tails hums, making him puzzled and wondered even more.” Do you remember anything back when you left the place?” Sonic asks within curiosity. She looked down to see her hands, still not meeting any of their gazes.” All I can remember are pieces of _my_ identity, my powers, and the building. There’s nothing I else I can recall to.” She admits, feeling herself a bit ashamed.

Tails could understand her position. She was strict and oddly too aware, but wanted to fulfill this one chance to save her friend. Even if all she had were the pieces she can only carry with her.“That’s okay, I can come up with something. Maybe if I can recharge the system and do a report to help you and our mission, then maybe we can figure out what happened to you and your friend!” 

Sonic causally eyed at him with a genuine grin.” Huh? That actually sounds like great idea! Maybe Rouge and Shads here can collaborate?” He gestures his free hand to the two agents, waiting patiently at the sidelines behind them. 

Rouge taps on the side of her dimple, and felt a wave of delight hit her.” You know what, I think it might make up half the work for our report! It wouldn’t be so bad if we did a little exchange. ”

” It could be less time consuming...” Shadow added.

” I can add the details Later, but it’s important to reassure what her chaos energy is, something about its intertwined signature seems...odd”. Knuckles looks back at the multi-hybrid, as the two agents accompany her. Which became a silent shock for the hybrid.  
  
“ Oh! Right. But you’ll have to fill me in, or I’ll end up with different conclusions.” Knuckles exchanged a nod, as Tails found a small icon that lead to an energy wave signal. The model was just a mere blob, but it had a sensation of waves that didn’t completely made sense to either Knuckles or Tails: puzzled.

Shadow took small intriguing steps, reaching away from Rouge and Wiktoria. The result was surprising, dwelled with confusion that could only raise so many questions.

” Her chaos energy is...neutral?” Tails said.” Knuckles, do you know anything about this energy?” He quickly asked.

The red enchida takes a moment to think, and has gotten a couple of ideas. But it might not be entirely useful...for now. ” I only know a thing or two about this energy, but it’s completely well known that no chaos energy users have neutral balance. Only to consist both negative and positive energy, in which...she’s able to control her own chaos energy. I think, I don’t really know a lot since I never met anyone with this type of energy.”

” Neutral huh? Sounds pretty cool! I bet this girl has some awesome tricks with that energy!” The azure hedgehog happily replied.

“ yes, yes it is...” He lightly shakes his head and resumes.” But it’s sorta like...neutral charge?” Confused, darting his eyes onto the fox beside him.

” like, how both positive and negative charges within an atom balance each other out, in which results neutral charge, but it remains neutral but still attracts negative and positive charges? Is that what you meant?” Tails remarks.

” yeah, exactly like that. She can still access positive and negative energy, but her energy will be balanced and remain in control, for what I believe. This hasn’t been solved since it’s pretty rare to meet any Chaos users who consist of the actual energy itself.” 

” Wait, doesn’t Tikal know more about this than you do? I mean, she’s 4,000 years old! she probably knows emote about neutral chaos energy!” Sonic Had a fair point, but Knuckles sighed and looked directly at the azure hedgehog.” Tikal may know more about the chaos emeralds than I have, but it doesn’t mean she has all the resources. But I’ll ask her, though I doubt there’s anything useful.” He surmised.

The trio started to blabber more on other related topics that acquired a lot of questions. Only to leave behind a few others on the sidelines.

Rouge taps her feet as she sat on the bench she accompanied with the hybrid. She looks over to see Wiktoria in curiosity, finding the hybrid immersed in her own comfort to her own thoughts. 

Knowing enough she could drag a conversation with Shadow, she did had a tad of interest to know more about Wiktoria herself.

“ Must’ve been a rather shocker. Knowing you didn’t expect things to come like this.”Wiktoria’s ruby eyes looked at the bat, feeling a bit anxious by Rouge’s presence. Though, she’ll give her credit for trying to save her. So she couldn’t look and remain in silent after what she’s done.

” Yeah...kinda wish it didn’t” she replied, sounding a bit down. Setting an alarm to the bat’s ears. Rouge but her bottom lip, but tries to figure out a way to give a leap of courage.” It does suck. But I’ll hand it to ya, even after everything you were a total rebel despite after waking up in solid stone.” She complimented. 

Serving a bashful surprise to the hybrid’s face, only to quickly avert her eyes without the reek of embarrassment and gratefulness.”...thanks.” 

Wiktoria examines the room, quickly taking notice of her current surroundings. Finally the first place that wasn’t a giant building in an isolated area. She knew very little on what it’s truly like on the outside world, which reminds her.” Now that I’m here. Is it okay if I ask a few questions?”

Rouge placed a welcoming smile.” go ahead, I’m all ears! but I don’t believe my answers will help you much...but I’ll give the best outcome on whatever it comes to mind!” She assured. Bringing a bit of courage to the hybrid’s thoughts.

” Well...I wanted to know about that hedgehog and his friends, are any of them...really trustworthy?” She wandered. Rouge chuckles at her question, finding it hard to believe that sonic and his friends would be suspiciously untrustworthy.

” Oh hun, there’s nothing to worry about. Knowing them, you could tell them right off the bat. I wouldn’t say they’re a threat unless Someone else dared to; they happen to be fair and heroic in their little ways. But trust me hun, they happen to be _very_ good people”. Wiktoria looks back at the trio, with a remaining blank look. 

” if you insist...”—she whips her head back to Rouge—“ I must propose though, do you happen to be close with them?” 

“ well...we’ve known each other for a couple of years, of course things never start out pretty. It took some adjustments, but it worked out as time flies by”. Wiktoria stared in some sort of admiration. Probably not from Rouge’s words, but came to a realization how beautiful of a women she was. Almost like a portrait but could never touch, a small observation she just noticed now.

Wiktoria didn’t want to bother her too much, and she didn’t really want to let out anything else, so she took her own chances.” One more thing. What’s it like?” The bat blinked at her with the most blank expression the hybrid has ever seen, but was unfazed.” By that , I mean what’s it like out here. The other side of the world.”

Rouge left ridiculous, and almost laughed at the fact of it.” Oh! That’s what you mean. Sorry I thought you were saying something else that—“ But also came to realize something else, something beneath the hybrid’s background that wasn’t afraid to show and tell.”...oh, You provably haven’t seen anything beyond that forest, have you?”

Wiktoria nodded slightly, averting her gaze with a depressed glimpse in her eyes. Rouge couldn’t really imagine how it would be like, but she could understand why. Her lips parted with an almost uplifting smile.” Well, There is a few things I could tell ya, at least for now.”

The hybrid’s droopy ears lifted with interest, finding a small light in her eyes appear.

” Out here, there’s so much you could ever imagine! All those people, those variety of shops, _the ravishing jewels just waiting to be grasped by such worthy treasure hunters~!_ It sure ain’t like a fantasy, but I could say there’s a lot to know and explore. But nothing compared on earth, but I’m not complaining” she said. But in surprise, Wiktoria’s eyes widen by shock. Earth? Did she heard that right? She can’t be hallucinating!

“You’ve...been to earth before?” She felt her tongue slip almost like she was about to stutter, but curiosity wires her, “ Oh, earth? I’ve been there countless of times! Interesting places, even good for finding some rare _delicacies~!_ I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d known, but I have to ask, you seem pretty interested just by hearing it’s name!”

The hybrid mouthed for a response, but could feel her head ache, shutting her eyes tightly, tightened by her sudden ache. A familiar voice echoes through her mind. Reaching for her, chanting that planet’s name over and over until it rings her ears...  
  


* * *

_“ Earth is a rather small, but populated planet! It was my home, where most human beings like me and the others come from, oh how I wish I could take you to explore my old hometown”. A man with bronzed skin, wearing a white lab coat with a green sweater was holding a little stuffed toy, sitting beside a multi-hybrid child._

_” Why can’t we go, Doctor...? If you have family and friends on earth?” The young’s brighten eyes looked curiously at the blurred_ _man._

_” once in a while, when you grow up, we make decisions that can be drastic or little as others may think. But it’s more worth to me taking care of you! Me and the others would love to bring you to earth one day, but sometimes, what’s happened can refrain us from coming back.” The young’s ears flattened with more sadden eyes, guilt running through her.” Is it my fault that you left? That the others have to tag along just because of me?” The man picks her up, and comforts her as he brushed her fur-like pastel indigo quills._

” _none of this is your fault, it’s the choices we make in life, with good or bad endings. But you would’ve loved earth, you could go anywhere and meet wonderful people! I swear one day we’ll go to earth and you’ll be amazed by the second you arrived. I Promise.”_

* * *

Her eyes shot open, regaining her present tense. What was that? Could it be...a recalling? She stood silent as she think deepl on her refreshed memory, finally replying.” When I was four...or five? A certain doctor who used to live on earth told me many things about it, and promised me to take me there someday. Now, probably impossible...I never went anywhere but lived on heaven shores forest.” Rouge is taken aback. Wondering if she heard her correctly.” Heaven shores forest?” She pronounced by the hyrbid’s very own words

” yeah, I thought everyone knew the forest’s name? Long before it became private? Didn’t they?” Rouge excused herself for a minute, thinking. She lived on this island for a long time, by the majority of a few years. She takes out her phone and repeats the name until she could get into her notes for clues.

she looks at Wiktoria, and grinned as an idea pops into her head. It was something that could lead to further details of the multi-hybrid. “ Hey, Wiktoria?”

Wiktoria swings her head to face Rouge, a slight notice of hidden curiosity. ”Yes?” She said.

” I’m just going to take a simple picture of you: necessary identification, besides the commander wouldn’t like it if his best agents come back empty handed.” Wiktoria didn’t reject at the idea, knowing how much comfortable she is with the bat than before, and looks at the small lens on Rouge’s phone. A snapshot was heard, Rouge takes a look at the photo and grinned.

” Thank you, hun. Now I don’t have to worry much on the prize, I really appreciate the extra help!” She winks with such charm. Finding Shadow approaching her And tapped her shoulder.” We should get going, I took in a few notes to file our report in, enough for what we needed.” He confirms.” Really now? Alright then, tell me the details later once we get back.”

Rouge took one more long glance and grinned.“ well then, it’s been fun chatting with you hun, got a lot of work ahead. But now, you’re in good hands with Blue and his friends, that’s a promise.” She reassured before she could out the room. Wiktoria nods and gives a small wave to Rouge.

the two agents take one last stop with Sonic and his two pals, Mostly Sonic In this case.“ blue hun, do you think you and Tails could watch over the girl? and Let her stay for at least a few days?”

” Sure! We can keep an eye on her”. Sonic replies with his usual grin. Gesturing a thumbs up.  
  
“ why us? Just wondering?” Tails asks, wanting at least a good reason why.

” Well, me and Shadow are going to be too occupied with reports and research for the following few days, besides It’s much _homey_ here than Where we live. Take care boys~”. 

she looked at the echidna, eyeing at him with a taunting look.” And I’ll see you later, when you’re not a complete overkill.” He groans, wanting a taste of malice over the jewel thief herself. But he refused and let it pass.

Rouge evaluation towards the back door. Instantly, Shadow stood still with his attention being put onto Both the cobalt hero and the twin-tailed fox.” I know you two know it yourselves. Just keep an eye on her and doesn’t attempt any mischief outbreaks. She’s not entirely self-assured, but doesn’t mean she can’t outwit you either”.

” Yeah, yeah _faker,_ we got this under control. Hope to see you soon too!” Sonic lightly pushed him at least being a bit sincere, and only left the ebony hedgehog unfazed and felt calm. Knowing Sonic, he would be fine if he’s careful. He takes one final glance and exits the workshop along with Rouge.

Tails smells a stench invading his workplace. Knowing it was coming from the hybrid who was still dirty and molded from her fossilized slumber. Tails goes up to her and insisted on telling her.

“ Hey, Not to be rude, but since you’ve been well...in a coma you kinda need a bath.” he exclaims with as much delicateness. The hybrid shrugged “I figured. It has been 5 weeks and I already look worse than the dead itself. Where’s the bathroom then?”

” You just head to this hallway, upstairs on your left and then the door that leads to the bathroom, we could probably ask Amy to get you better clothes-“ He insisted, but was entirely interrupted.

” it’s fine, I’ll replenish mine once I’m done.” she informed, with all those wired tubs off. She headed to the located hallway and went on her way.

” Actually, I should be leaving too. I’ve been far away from the master emerald long enough, that damn bat might come back just to tease me. I’ll come by with answers”. Knuckles lightly informs, with a hint of a scoff when mentioning the bat herself.

” Alright Knux, see you later!” Sonic waves, as the red echidna leaves. Amy appears as she enters the workshop.

” Well, it took me a while but I finally got supper ready in 15 minutes! where did the others go?” She asks as she searched the entire room.

” Shads and Rouge left back at HQ probably, Knuckles went back to angel island, and Tori is upstairs taking a shower.” Sonic said. Tails shook his head but he doesn’t let it get to him.

Amy was a little bit unsettled that _Tori_ would use the bathroom, but she did reck off such a stench.” Cool, well that’s good to know-“

” She’ll be staying with us for a few days, since we don’t seem to have any other choices at the moment ” Tails informs, as he finally got copies of information within a beige folder. 

“ Ames, I assure you she’s not going to hurt us. She’s kinda...”

” A bit absent, though that’s due to her memory loss” Tails added. Amy averts her gaze, but returns to look at sonic with a small smile.” Alright, just wanted to know what I missed out, I’m just going to check on the food, be right back!” She smiled so sweetly, after she exits the room she felt like she could’ve done more.

She sighed and kept a determined look. Decided that she should resume and keep the hybrid company, even if neither of them were comfortable in the same space alone.

* * *

Wiktoria sighs, now half stripped as she looked at her Dark blue raglan shirt with smudges of dirt, a roughed up Aqua coloured hoodie, and her muddy dark indigo Sneakers. Her blank expression deepens to unsatisfactory.

She puts away her Jean shorts And her socks to join the rest of the pile. She reached towards the sprinkling water, felt warm specks against her fur. she goes in, as the water was lukewarm as she felt every drop pressed on her. She looked at the bath and body products just sitting by the corner edges of the tub.

Her lip curves as she seemed displeased by the products alone. She takes her arm out and presses her hand on her chest, as a bright lavender glow appears as her hand went through, searching blindly. She takes a bottle of shampoo and lotion; taking more than a palmful amount. 

She missed the warm feeling of clean water. Wiktoria finishes scrubbing and rinses out the soap, some flakes of brown water and a couple of leafs sink down the drain. She does a quick body check to see if there are at least any spots leftover, she was clear and clean.

She grabs a Snow White towel and wraps it around. She steps out and landed her feet onto the red-furred carpet. She holds up her raglan shirt and folded into a few chunks, and lefts go of the end as her shirt becomes spotless and fresh. She does the same process with her other pieces, and used a magical remedy on her sneakers.

Wiktoria exits the bathroom with a refreshing look of clean clothing, and Hong looking like a total abomination. She walks downstairs and found a certain hedgehog waiting for her, and it wasn’t the azure one.

the pink hedgehog glances at her with an eager look, both of her hands wrapped behind her back and turns her whole body around as Wiktoria reappears looking more refreshed, only to lead confusion on the sudden encounter.

Amy was stunned by the difference on what she looked like before, but that wasn’t her concern now.

” Are you doing anything at the moment?” She asked. Her tone sounded really sorrowed, but it had that sweetness that was too irresistible to ignore. 

“ no, not really? Why?“ She asked.   
  
Amy waves both of her hands.” Oh! Nothing too serious! I actually wanted you to keep company while I make dinner, I could use some help with the vegetables...now that I think about...” her eyes darted at the hybrid, and grinned by the thought of it.” Say...how’s your knife work on vegetables?” She wondered. 

Wiktoria wanted to know if this was some trick or a sign of mischief, but she was unable to determine since Amy seemed perfectly...honest.” Well...” she averts her gaze, as she thinks.”...I’m not exactly **_bad_** at It, I think I’m pretty decent—.”

” Good enough for me! Follow me in the kitchen!” She beamed. Lightly taking her hand, leading her to the next room. 

“—this is the last one right?”   
  
Amy hummed with a slight nod.” Yep! But you should be careful though, the top is actually very important. It’s where most of it’s flavour coats the chicken!” 

Wiktoria squints at the green vegetable itself, slightly chopping it with dedication and awareness on her cuts. Her mind lingered with anxiety, hoping to make no mistakes! 

Amy whips her head back to see Wiktoria’s progress, but noticed how she was cutting the opposite of the top.” Uh, Wiktoria? I think you missed something—“ 

“ I did?” She gawked. Which made her even more anxious.” Um, tell me what I should do so I could fix it?” She asked. 

“ No worries, I can fix it myself—“ Amy exclaimed, grabbing onto the same knife Wiktoria’s holding. But she never let go of her grip.” Amy, I can fix this. Just tell me what to do and we could get it done with!” She demanded. 

“ I said it’s fine, I just—could you let go?” Beige they knew it, they both tug on the cutting knife. Almost growling at each other, but Amy wasn’t going to take it any much longer. She lets go as Wiktoria almost trips herself. As Amy yelled.” Quite it!?” Taking out her hammer and smashed it onto the counter. 

Which brings her into shock, to realized she crushed the vegetables as flat as the broken board itself. Both of them looked at each other with their dumbfounded looks, and groaned.

Amy runs her fingers through her face, and puts away her hammer before she lost control. ” Oh chaos, I’m so sorry! I overreact sometimes. I should probably take care of this, besides, dinner should be ready soon anyway.” Amy reassured her, hoping it would relax both of their nerves. Although, Wiktoria felt totally guilty on what happened, but she what could she do?

Instead she apologized.” Its okay, I think I’m getting hungry myself too.”

Amy hums, as her finger tapping aligns her rhythm. Eventually she received a sweet smile as she looked please at her own teriyaki-vegetable stir-fry.

“ Alright! you could go ahead if you want to take a serving”. Wiktoria nodded as she took in Amy’s request, and followed her into the kitchen. Tails and Sonic were still in the workshop, probably Talking about her biochemistry and her chaos energy.

as Amy lifts the lid, steam pours out as hissing could be heard. Amy turns off the stove and brings out two plates for her and the multi-hybrid.” Yep, we can dig in now”.

” What about the other two? Weren’t they supposed to—“

” it’s fine, Sonic and Tails will come by later, they usually talk before coming in, so it’s not a problem”. Amy pours an adequate amount of stir-fry onto her plate, and did the same with Wiktoria’s.   
  
She passes the plate to Wiktoria and sit by the dining table on the other side of the room. It was well-made, but Wiktoria can already tell it’s starting to wear out.

she sits onto a wooden chair with armrests, as she placed the plate on the table. The stir-fry’s puffy steam swirled around the room, as the smell of poultry and roasted vegetables caught the multi-hybrids nose with such a strong scent.

she picks up Her sliver spoon that she recently equipped from Amy. She takes in a full spoon and takes in a bite. The taste was rather flavourful and had good texture, even it’s warmth filled her lungs.” So, what do you think? I’d never made stir-fry before, I just hope it’s something That the boys could stomach on”.

Wiktoria Quickly swallows down her food first, and looked at the hedgehog with a Small smile filled with fascinating.” It’s really good. You really outdid yourself, haven’t tasted a well cook meal for weeks” she complimented, and exaggerated.

Amy Smiled with pure joy.” Aww, thank you! I’m glad you liked it! I really appreciate it”. It could be just Wiktoria, but she’s been noticing _aesthetic attraction_ on both boys and girls, it could be just her preadolescence acting up, but she wasn’t ashamed of feeling this sudden attraction. 

This feeling became mutual to her when she noticed this sudden attraction among music artists and celebrities with any gender. Like she noticed the small unnoticeable details that made them very beautiful, maybe it was the admiration On how they look or how they dress so confident and acted like theirselves. She didn’t question it, she was so used to this sudden feeling, she didn’t wanted to hide away. But everything would come off differently if she were to admit it in front of other people.

As a few minutes passed, Sonic and Tails already enter the kitchen, finding both girls putting away their finished plates and glanced.

“ we took longer than expected, what did you make Ames?” Sonic questions. “ just some chicken and vegetable stir-fry, figured on trying something new” Amy replies, as her joy expands as Sonic’s presence surrounds the room. 

Wiktoria can tell how much Amy likes the azure hedgehog, And seemed to respect him, even with those emerald eyes. Sometimes, she wants to know how she’ll be able to _crush_ on someone, but she didn’t have high expectations to depend on it. 

Tails and Sonic took their dish filled with stir-fry. They both had amazed looks as they took in a bite or two.” Ames, this is amazing! You’re literally the best at this moment!” Sonic exclaims, as he compliments her, with his face stuffed and his charismatic smile.

she feels rapture as Sonic compliments her, feeling her cheeks heat up as her heart flutters. She still had feelings no doubt, but she’ll learn to be in much control with her feelings towards the cobalt hero.

” I agree, nice job Amy.” The young fox swallows down and glanced towards Wiktoria, which she gave in his attention.” By the way, we have a guest room for you, just upstairs at the end of the hall. Tomorrow I just want to Take some Tests on your brain, just to figure out your memory loss cause and certain time periods. Nothing too big”. Tails takes a spoonful and pops it in his mouth.

” I’m completely fine with it, but as thankful I am for you offering me a room, I think I prefer to stay downstairs for now”. She hesitated as her hand grips on her right arm. She wasn’t used to the environment, but she was completely comfortable if she stayed on the first floor.

” Okay, if you insist, but your muscles might ache in the morning if you’re sleeping on the couch, trust me, we’ve done it many times without a warning”. Tails warns her, considering how hellish their couch is, they really should improve their interior.  
  
Wiktoria nods, and looks at the window as the sun disappears under the long distant shores from afar, with a slight glimpse of the moon appearing.

She wondered...if the doctor from Her memory is okay, that he’s hoping to find survivors, and maybe find her in this place. Right now, she just wants to go back and find her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some short informative of the character. I’m hoping once I get the time to post a concept of Wiktoria’s overall character, since I like to make well written characters, especially for this case.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will be a bit more...at a focus point. I want to clear up where Wiktoria will regain some of her memories and could explain more about her current behaviours and traits. With pieces of lore and world building coming in your way!


	4. Chapter Three. Foggy Crystallization

**Rouge**

We entered back inside, almost feeling like all my bones would snap to tease me.

I sighed in relief when I instantly sat back on the stool from behind.” Oh, thank chaos. I’m really exhausted from all of that flying today!”

” you’ll be fine.” Shadow reassured, at least what it seems. At least now I don’t have to worry too much on his little chaos sense going berserk. Truly an unbearable nuisance.

But I can’t slack around now, there’s something I just have to know. Ignoring my pain, I quickly walked up the stairs across the kitchenette. I took a right towards my room, and searched all over the place to find myself my laptop. I know it’s somewhere...

” Rouge? ” His voice echos from the hallway, I was able to find the laptop underneath my drawer, accompanied with some of my precious _treasures._ But hide these or else G.U.N will put me on another authority check.

” There’s nothing to worry about. But I have a little clue on how we could access more information on our mission, it could finish our report a little early~” I insist. Which caught his attention as she encountered the living room.

I logged on and opened up a window tab, hacking into G.U.N’s database. Which the commander relied on me enough to use it for missions if necessary. That photo should be in that photo gallery by now. 

Shadow was entirely silence, examining my motives and wandering the outcome. His silence is kinda getting to me now, no few hints of questions or anything.

I’ll just do what I gotta do,” By the way Shadow, I just realized something. That hybrid, Wiktoria? I think you two are somewhat similar.” 

”What do you mean?” He asked. Wanting to know if I’m just playing with him or not. Such a stubborn kid.

” Well, while you _observed_. Ichatted a bit with the girl and ended up hearing quite some _interesting_ stuff. Her goal is oddly similar, and has that kind of barrier she holds up at first. Even the memory loss, living in a isolated area for most of their life, born to be created as something powerful, the red eyes. Very interesting indeed” I teased. 

Shadow caught himself off guard, but quickly gathers himself up to the point where I didn’t notice his own shock.” I-is that so? In other words, I can see why; found anything yet?”

“ Don’t change the subject hun, but it’s not really that deep. I will be honest, you and the girl could get along just fine. But you do you.” I acknowledged in order to let it get pass him.

I grinned and took my whole attention on the loading screen. Only one result could be found within the platform. I opened a new tab once I clicked onto the link, it was a written report from one of our G.U.N members who was visiting on Mobius before their retirement, though I was child back than.

The report is clearly a decade years old, I could even tell from the document Itself.

_july 23rd, 2XXX_

_the restricted area of an isolated forest consisted transmissions coming from HQ earlier that day, so me and agent ~~(who shall not be named )~~ were assigned to locate and visit the area, and gather up information of what the transmission was signalling from HQ._

_it was a wide spread forest nothing less, it’s clearly a private area. It took more than a few days of travel to get to our destination, what we found was a laboratory. We assumed it was an enemy territory, but a young man appears As the powered door opens, along with other believed scientists with lab coats appear in a distance._ _The young man is referred as Doctor Erwin, and is part of an association back on Earth, known as “ experimental Mobian Unit Recreation Society”. Though, Doctor Erwin Insisted their group’s intentions Is much bigger than the name itself, and isn’t entirely related to mobian history and biology._

_Though it appears the transmission was coming from them, so we contacted G.U.N to bring a limited team with the needed supplies and materials to offer their laboratory. Doctor Erwin proposed that their transmission was to contact a governmental organization on Mobius for construction on their security and enhanced mechanical surfaces._

_They offer a request to make this restricted first as a private area of their ongoing experiment. He revealed a mobian infant, coated of pale baby blue mixed with light purple Streaks on their fur and...quills from what it looked, and had bright red-orangish eyes with 6 flaming orbs surrounding her iris._

_It was their experiment, or say their highly organic produced mobian infant who treats her as part of the family. We couldn’t question much on private matters of their purpose with the infant._

_Though, Doctor Erwin and his team insisted that it would be much safer if the infant and their group was located in a safe environment with high technology and have well-protected security and have no contact with most of Mobius. Or maybe at least no one to access their location and whereabouts.  
_

_The Commander understood their terms and requests of peace, and would remain with no recognition of their location and association. The laboratory was filled with indoor training fields of their experiments, many facilities and contaminated rooms, and personal dormitory, even offices.  
_

_Doctor Erwin and his team thanked us and hoped this agreement would be followed as pleased.  
  
_

_this concludes our report._

———————-

I took in the most necessary notes and information, both involved with the multi-hybrid and the area itself.” I guess our young suspect seemed more important than imagined. She looks very different...”

“ Rouge please focus on our search, not the _girl...”_ He growled. I swear—

“ Okay, I’ll continue. Just as long we found at least a few answers and some information about the forest, then we’re good. Though _Erwin_ had it coming “

Scrolling back on the photo, an infant version of the hybrid had a really different colour palette, noticing how more blueish and whitish her fur was, even noticed some patterns on her little body, looking back on her current photo, which she still has that smudged dirt and mold, her fur evolved more darkened and clear on her colour palette. 

The assumed Doctor, Erwin has golden brown skin and an aqua Collared shirt that hides from his long lab coat, but only reveals his hands and most of his body, the face was completely cut out.

She sure was a cute baby, whatever happened at that laboratory must be extreme in her case.” So that must be why the access of the area is prohibited, this doctor they speak of seems...sane. though, doesn’t relate to our current issue”.

” Well Shadow, this report may be the only information who was in contact with the laboratory, but they didn’t mention the forest’s old public name”.

” so it was a public area?”

I shrug.” Beats me, it was called Heaven Shores forest, so it has to be”. I backspaced on the search pad as the photo disappears. Now typing in with its registered name, there were at least 4 recent results that were recommended, the rest were completely much older than the report itself.

And, of course our mission is one of the results. But I looked through some descriptions out of the three links, but this one seemed interesting the most.

I clicked onto the link and another tab opens, but it didn’t have G.U.N’s signature on it. In fact, this is a link to a private off-limited Website platform. 

“ Rouge, is what we’re seeing a overlay network website from that laboratory?” It has its headline from the same name like the Previous report noted. But the content that was given was reports of status, experiment courses, And data log of Mobius living.   
  
“ Must be, but it’s weird though, the commander doesn’t depend on software authorization like this, well, dark web mostly, but Sites like this are hardly passable”. I advised, Shadow looks at me with his reserved look.

” can you elaborate on the possibility then?”

” If we’re going through that trail...I suppose that their organization Happens to be part of the web, but this seems like a private shared server From one of the scientists that share this site with their team, though we only have access on a few files, most of them are membership passes, but definitely need a bigger screen to look at the graphics better”. I looked at the TV Screen, and took a moment to think.

“ Shadow, do we have some spare HDMI cords by any chance?.”

” I believe so, it should be in one of our spare rooms, I’ll take a look” He lifts himself up and heads upstairs once I’m left by myself, I look back on the laptop and scroll around with the files I could access by, If that laboratory has a running hard drive, then I’m sure we can have full access to notify who our culprit is.

“ Here” Shadow reappears with a cord in his hands, and tosses it towards me. I caught it in perfect timing ” Thanks again, hun”.

Now connected to the TV, my window screen appears on its wide screen, now easier to detail with better visuals. 

“ while you were scavenger hunting, I looked through the servers files, and it appears there was a study on that neutral chaos energy that the boys talked about earlier, never thought big red knew about it”. 

“ His knowledge toward sit is limited, but if this association from Earth happens to have a much clearer understanding it, than it might be possible how powerful and balanced it is”. He implied. I Find myself glancing at Shadow, as I shove myself closer to him.

I ask ” Shadow, I know we should be _working_ and all, but back at that forest...did her...energy wavelength structure...you know, elaborate any strong sense to determine how much chaos energy she used?” To be honest, knowing Shadow from time to time using his, I’m not always entirely sure of how his _**Wavelength**_ or anyone’s essence of chaos energy even works on a daily basis. To be honest, most mobians don’t. Unless you’re big red and have to look after two users who could only get into so much trouble.

Shadow would give little pep talks about it, but I barely payed attention and would just make it easier to piss him off.” None” —his crimson eyes meet mine— “there was no radiated spark to sense by. What she used was entirely her own cause, We should ask Tails to give us a copy of those tests and scans, knowing how _unique_ the hybrid might be”.

” Right, I just need a little refresher, she seemed awfully powerful”.

” likely Overpowered ”. He corrected. I rolled my eyes and returned on our task, I opened up the file and it was in a clean formatted document, written by Primrose Octave and studied by Erwin ( Guess we’ll know a few of his intentions then).

_October 17th, 2XXX_

_Organized by the Mobian association._

_written by Doctor Primrose Octave and studied by Doctor Erwin.  
  
_

_Subject #066801, age 6_

_It was first reported when we had to reflect back onto the multi-hybrids body systems, checking in specific changes by scans and blood tests. When we finished, we ended up finding Chaos energy Waves within her body, possibly soul,_ _her form of energy is “ Neutral” as it labels by accurate balance.  
_

_This frustrates the whole group, And had to check in her veins to determine how Long this harnessed energy remained living in her body._

_Given results that she was chaos-born With the energy, the data remains questionable, but came to an understanding. Thankfully, none of the chaos energy has been exhilarated or used From this following._

_Subject W.M, age 9_

_A year ago, we decided to finally have a study through this Neutral chaos energy. Doctor Erwin and the other professors looked through their resources on the filed scripts given from the organization back on earth, who advise G.U.N to bring in historic studies on Möbius._

_Our subject is only a child, we had to take in exact hours to detect and recognize the data the chaos energy was signalling. What we have so far is that this new form of balanced chaos energy is much stabled and controlled._

_By what is told, chaos energy is a powerful, but yet dangerous and out of control source by itself determining positive or negative energy._   
_  
Though, in this case, the neutral chaos energy is intertwined, forming an equal and sensual bond. It can mix both positive and negative energies while it remains neutral, even if it’s harnessed energy is strong and empowered, it doesn’t affect the balance at all.  
_

_This is what we gathered at this point of time, it would be a huge risk if we used Chaos emeralds to determine how the harnessed energy may affect the subject, but so far no complaints of Chaos energy has been used._

_Subject W.M, age 10_

_Doctor Erwin and professor Wichita have discovered a frightening result, before we had any access on the chaos emeralds whereabouts.  
_

_The subject suddenly started reacting up with complexed emotions, and transformed into something...unexpected. She was consisted of unusual coloured markings on her face, and unlikely a cause from her unfortunate...impact with her leg.  
_

_She was pure golden, but waves of colours flowed within her and her existing marks. She was experiencing a panic attack, and refused to let us help, she repeated many times as she tries to run away, but her pain deepens._

_What happened last year was impactful, but she can’t isolate herself for thinking she can do this alone. We helped her calmed down just by taking a few deep breaths, and told her to focus on an object or at least close her eyes and relax her muscles. But soon that golden colour and marks disappeared, and we recommend her to get some rest.  
_

_Her sudden form was caused by intense emotions, we’re afraid she’s been bottling her emotions and may experienced emotional outbursts as she ages.  
_

_This form would usually result form the harnessed chaos energy from all the chaos emeralds, But no chaos emeralds of any contact activated her state._ _We later took in scans and tests, just to see if her neutral chaos energy is having odd complications of any sorts. We had to advise Doctor Erwin to calm down many times before having the final results._

_As we know, chaos energy is converted by thoughts, either negative or positive. Though, what we found is a bit more than just thoughts. The neutral chaos energy is able to pick up intense emotion Of any kind, and builds up more energy to create a form that does not depend on sacred items or energy transfers. But we believe it was an outburst impulse, where there’s already harnessed energy, but was stored for far too long._

_Before the end of the year, we had two chaos emeralds be brought in to us, and demanded to bring it back to its previous locations. Me and Doctor Jericho set up a data transfer onto two separate platforms; always impressed of Jericho’s technical skills._

_we brought in the subject to pass her energy onto both of the chaos emeralds. We downloaded a software that keeps on track of radiated energy wavelengths and power sources. Both chaos emeralds were at their normal pace, when the subject passed her energy into the chaos emeralds, we couldn’t believe our eyes._

_The chaos emeralds were refracting In different directions, the wavelengths became overflowing in comparison. Doctor Erwin insists that we should restrain the chaos emeralds from her presence, since what the emeralds Harnessed was A complete overdose of strong radiation, we even compared the radio waves._

_we brought back the chaos emeralds on the next day, and hoped our believes subject can be uplifted from her current state.  
  
_

_Last updated. November 5th, 2XXX_

_Wiktoria Michelle, age of 11._

_For the past few months, energy waves were being transmitted from Wiktoria. She’s been having these abnormal feelings by time to time, but it’s been concerning that her energy would radiate off a transmission to an unlikely entity, and we were right._

_Doctor Robotnik has been dropping by a few times, and kept requesting offers to let him have Wiktoria for his plans. Doctor Erwin and the rest of the team kept using our security and defence weapons Just to get rid of him, we worry that this is being tracked across the galaxy as well._

_Erwin knows her better than all of us, and advise him to talk to her or influence her to come back and communicate her problems if needed. We were planning to give her official quest training since she currently has 72% of her courses done to prove her independence.  
_

_We believe her chaos energy is radiating because it was a reminder, a message to engage and combine. Me and the professors believed these transmitted waves were heavily impacted on her thoughts, as if signalling to help her or Encountered a dangerous state.  
_

_it gets more stronger as its abnormal aura spreads, it could even lead further outside the forest, maybe the whole planet as we know it.  
_

_It appears we might need to overthink our project, and give Wiktoria a normal life she deserves more. All of us had to let go of earth and transport onto this planet just so we can create someone as unique as her, and We would all feel heart broken once we let her go.  
_

_It saddens doctor Erwin the most, but he kept that smile, and hoped she’ll be much happier once she’s free from this place, that’s what we hoped for._

_Status: on-hold._

——————

this...really depresses me. we got some answers, most of them for what we have in front of us, but it appears the multi-hybrid has a close connection with all of these people, this Erwin seemed to care a lot for her too. 

Shadow remained speechless, but kept his collected look. I could even tell that our little database cruising has been enough for today. I sighed and disconnected the HDMI cord and logged off.

” you feeling okay Shadow?” I reassured him, he glances up like I startled him, as if he was reminded of something similar to him.

“ yes, just...thinking is all, I’ll be upstairs when you need me”. He walks away, as I’m left by myself in the quiet room. I turned off my laptop and slouched on the velvet couch. 

Oh I know Knux himself wouldn’t believe this either, I Would expect him to be. Right now, all I could think about is the girl. What happened to her? They mentioned something impactful on her leg, does it connect to our mission somehow? I have no further clue.

I should probably edit out some of her _personal events_ , she might not remember everything, but eventually she’ll bring it all out. Let’s just hope she’s fine with Blue and his friend, there’s a lot she might have to take in when she recovers.

* * *

” Thanks for staying by Amy! We really appreciate you for staying a while, walk back safe!” Sonic yells from the porch, as Amy is in a distance afar, just enough to be spotted.

” yep! I hope you guys have a goodnight!” Amy waves as she grins brightly at the three, and trails off back home.

“ she seems really happier nowadays, I wonder what happened through these few weeks?” Sonic wonders. 

“ She needed a break from everything, I could tell—now that it’s getting late, I should probably head back to the wor—“ Tails was quickly blocked by the grip of a fellow hedgehog’s grip.

” Workshop is off-limits tonight Tails, You promised me that you would get back on your sleep schedule starting this month”. Sonic quickly picks up Tails and carries him Over his shoulder.

” Sonic, I only promised that because it was just so you could back off! You know I get productive towards research!”

“ yeah, well mostly you’ve been sleep deprived for a whole few days, I could tell by those tired eyes. Now c’mon! I’m carrying you to your room so I wouldn’t keep my eyes off you, I know that you’re sly fox, you ain’t fooling me!” Tails mimics as Sonic teases him, but Tails whips his gaze to the Multi-hybrid and exclaimed.” If you need anything, the closet on the right should have some sheets you can borrow, pillows as well”. He says before he gets carried away form Sonic and the flight of stairs.

” Okay, thanks”. The two disappear as they made it to the second floor, or at least Sonic. Wiktoria peaks at the living room, it was cozy...and a bit messy. But she slept outside under a oak tree so this was probably much better than anything she could expect.

She walks in slowly, looking around all the furniture and objects placed in the living room. It was exactly like the living rooms you would see on television shows and movies, well Wiktoria had a living space but it wasn’t as _homey_ to her, not that she’s complaining. 

She carefully took a few steps, as she’s aware of her surroundings, hoping to not step or trip with the remains of classic game cartridges, items, and cassettes with sticky notes written in marker. She would look over them and see what type of brand the items would involve, but clearly it wasn’t the right time to look around.

She looked at the medium-sized window, noticing the moon shining, it’s light reflected onto the wooden floor. Wiktoria gets closer as she touched the sofa’s surface, and letting her hand slide off. She seen the moon many times before, but it wasn’t this close like most.

Her eyes lighten up, her 6 orbs reacted to the amazement of the Luna orb. But her sudden pain comes back, believing it’s another headache, or worse, a migraine. She hears a slight faded voice, it wasn’t recognizable, it was something much new to her. Her eyes quickly shut tight as the pain became unbearable, backing away. but remained silent to not disturb the two mobians upstairs. 

The voice was calling her name, repeatedly.” _Wiktoria...Wiktoria...Wiktoria...WIKTORIA!”._

_Her eyes shot up wide-eyed. She was in someone’s office, she looked up to Find a small mirror, A reflection of her seven year old self. This was a memory, but when did this occurred?_

_the young multi-hybrid’s ears shot up as a door clicks across the room. A man in a lab coat appears, with his green framed glasses, with honey eyes, and his curly cinnamon hair. This time, his facial features were much clear, no longer blurred._

_” Well, it seems like you passed you’re evacuated and safety course, and controlled your physic constructs ability. Another day saved!” He gives the youngling a quick thumbs up, her eyes lightened up and was filled with excitement as she squeezes her stuffed animal._

_” So does that mean we can have..!”_

_” Exactly! We’re going to spend some quality time together! I took the whole day off to catch up for a bit, and we’ll have some of your favourite cake~!” His enthusiastic tone excites the young girl, as she runs up and hugs between his legs._

_” Thank you! I wanted to show you some pretty cool stuff I found on my own! And the tv shows! Even the films I watched! It’s been years since we watched a full film together Doctor Abyss!” She yells, it became clear. That familiar man, the most important person she has loved and known for many years now..._

_it was Doctor Erwin Charles Abyss._

_” whoa there Tori, don’t want to strangle little Pearl, she’s not easily tough as she looks, does she?” The hybrid looks down on her stuffed animal, she unwraps her arms and legs as she picks up the small plush.  
_

_“ she’s okay, but really Doc, I really want you to see that film! You know! The one with the humanoid elf and the Big shiny crystal!” She babbled with joy, His smile brightens._

_” My, I never thought you’d already be into some of my favourite classics! But if you insist, but...I think there’s something in my desk that’s been three for **far too** long” He uses a playful tone. Only to make her excitement boost.   
_

_“ what’s that?” She asked, with beaming eyes as she squeezed her stuffed animal once more.  
_ _  
Doctor Abyss pulls out a wired wrapped crystal necklace, with an agate crystal shard attached.” This is made with real agate, if you wear this, your worries will no longer take hold, even getting rid of toxic substances and qualities. This will make you feel safer, and I have one too! But mine is made of Amethyst”. He yanks a small amethyst shard underneath his collar shirt, to have some sort of proof to the young hybrid.  
_

 _Doctor abyss places the necklace onto Wiktoria’s little palms. She looks closer and awes the object, than looks up at the man in front of her. He crouched and meets Wiktoria’s eye level, and helped wrapping her necklace around her neck._ _  
_

” _promise to take this everywhere you go, it’ll help you in you’re missions and adventures, and one day I’ll give you this Amethyst necklace once you travel on your own, promise?” He pulls out his pinky finger, waiting for hers to link. Her smile extends, and interlocked both of their pinky fingers.” Promise!” She beams._

_Doctor Abyss picks up the young multi-hybrid, and wraps around her onto his chest.” Now come on, let’s go watch that movie, A round of thumb war determines the one who’s getting the berries on top!”_

_” Oh you’re on Abyss! I’m Taking that slice no matter what!” The two exit the office as the ceiling light turns off, Now filled with a void of darkness, the same voice comes back, but it’s much clearer, soothing, and sweet._

” Please Wiktoria, your hope still lies within...and I hope you can reunite with your bonds...save them with your granted powers, I’ll await for you Once you’re free of spirit mind...”

The voice fades away. Wiktoria jerks herself from the couch. Her eyes widen and sweat glands drip from her forehead, gasping for air. 

_wait..._ she thought, as she looks around the room noticing the window where she was before. She realized something, and quickly digs underneath her raglan shirt, as the same colour glowed allows her hand to go through her void-like gateway.  
  
She digs out two necklaces, both agate and amethyst crystal pieces, with the same wired-wrapped chain. She looked in devastation, realizing what she found.

“Doctor Abyss...How could you do this?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my~! I’d never thought I lead this chapter like this, it was going to be in a different setting and scenario on what I planned with Rouge and Shadow, but I thought I changed it up and went with the flow. 
> 
> I’m glad some of you are enjoying it so far! I know it’s not big, but it fills me with excitement to continue on! I know we left on a cliff hanger, if I even need to call it a cliff hanger. But the next chapter is definitely going to take more thought and depth, even a bit longer than the first chapter! :D 
> 
> But again, I hope to share more of the story as much as I can! Have a good day~! ^ - ^


	5. Chapter Four. Heavy Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has more interactions of our main characters, and I promise to improve their characterization as it goes! Even more time to figure out the relationship and bonds between the sonic characters, and have already finalized the oc’s for now. Including the equal amount I want to give to the sonic characters; But again, I’m doing this for fun in my time being. >w<

Both the agate and amethyst within her palms remained their shiny touch. Wiktoria could feel herself pained and wistful, even too deep at the centre of her heart. Holding back her tears. 

It became clear to her now. It was a cloudy afternoon where she finished her training, Doctor Abyss handed his necklace over to Wiktoria before the events of being attacked. He gave her his amethyst necklace, bringing in sudden news, wanting to release her back to her biological guardian and live peacefully on Mobius. Once she finishes the remaining courses within that time matter.

she remembered how despondent and doleful his tone was, knowing someone for a long time, and suddenly you have to let go, because it wasn’t meant to be. A tear streams down on her fluffed cheeks.

she quickly wipes the tear away and inhaled; reminding herself it wasn’t the end just _yet_. She looks back at the window and noticed the sun rising, already morning. Her ears lift up, trying to hear any muffled voices or any noise.

“ I guess it is early after all,” She looks at a certain clock: she’s correct. She had an inability to fall back asleep, so that’s no longer an option. Even during her stiff slumber, her energy levels were back to normal thankfully.

She sighed and looked around the room, then the end of the hall as she pushes herself away from the couch. She felt her arm cramp and her waist ache, proving to be the devils couch. should’ve took in more precaution if only her head didn’t cause any more disruptive migraines.

 _I should just Head to the workshop, no harm can be done if I’m quiet._ She inhaled once more, as a ineffective wave beneath her sneakers expanded with a slight faded boom.

she enters the workshop, as she passed by categorized booths that consisted of inventions, weapons, mechanical projects, and much to describe. She looks upon the familiar desk and quickly took place on the seat in front of her.

” I should be careful, otherwise it’d be my fault for causing so much trouble.” She said. She closes her eyes, placing her right hand onto the console. A flow of energy passes through, and concentrated in her wanted command.

The console turns on as it’s holographic screen pops up, her eyes shot open as she sees coding in access to the desktop. It finishes coding and reveals the similar documents and applications. She examines each document icon and noticed the title “ Body analysis of certain chemicals: Subject 066801”.

Her ID number was rather...memorable. But she couldn’t waste any more time on her own nostalgia. She takes hold of the mouse and clicked onto the selected document.

it revealed a functional imaging model on the right, revealing her numerous injections and acquired information being noted at the bottom tab. She looked over to categories, and quickly found her “ recent chemical dosage “ application. The file entitled: investations/injections.

another tab opens up, revealing described details and history of her updated appointments.” Okay, it’s already been five weeks so...there has to be some major subplot to my memories,” She mutters. She took a brief moment to think and took her full attention on the data log.   
  
she scrolls up as the date occurs of the events, it was long and well put, but she needed to find her answer right now. She started to become restless, slightly baring her teeth. Her hand clenched as her Sharpen nails extended, Causing her to cut her palm through her leathered glove.

She flinches, looking at her new scar, hidden beneath the leather material. _Goddammit?! I did I just do that_ _! I’ll corrupt the data or break the desktop itself if I get too worked up!_ She shuffled through her shirt and brings out her necklace, observing the crystal shard wrapped in wire. She sighs, and wraps it around her neck and puts it on, hiding the agate underneath her shirt.

“ I should’ve kept it on, like I promised” Wiktoria confronts, and goes back on her task. She notices the date first, and follows through...

_**date: 34 days ago/ august 2nd...** _

_The unidentified injection comes from a hypodermic needle. Inserted at the back of the neck, located on the nerves. The substance contains: toxic chemicals, antihistamines, benzodiazepines, and toxins related to those traits.  
_

_this could cause symptoms of memory loss, and an amnesiac episode. No thorough analysis._..

Wiktoria scoffs and slumps over.” What did I expect? Find my victor?” She deadpanned. She pushes herself off and comes to find a better solution.” When we head back and find that host, they’re so dead.” 

she places her hand onto the mouse and concentrates. The computer console shuts down as the virtual screen buffered and disengaged. Wiktoria exits the workshop and looks around, to see if she can do anything else since she has no other tasks to ease her restless body.

 _maybe I just need some air?_ She questioned herself, her left leg flinched with a small ache. She unfolds her knee length sock and reveals a big portion of blacked curved marks, causing liquid-like movements in a slow pace. 

“ it’s just becoming bigger as it goes, there has to be a cure, or at least transfer it to something else durable”. She informs, than she noticed another door at the end of the hall. She pulls up her sock and walked over with narrowed eyes. 

she takes hold of a golden door knob attached to the cedar door. Light expands once the door is open, blinding her out of sight...

**Sonic**

Chaos, it’s so early. I grumbled As a ray of sunlight shines across the room, rubbing my eyes as I pull myself up from my covers. My eyes gazed at the window and exhale my own breath. I pull myself up and exit out of my bedroom, yawning with my hand covering my mouth. I shake my entire body and stretched before I could head down, and peaked at the small gap of Tails’ room. I could only grin on that matter.

” I should probably check on Tori, probably ached, I wouldn’t blame her for that”. I insisted, I dashed towards the living room and found that she’s gone...? I assumed she was either in the kitchen, or the workshop, and the bathroom; but she was nowhere in sight. I started to get concerned, and took a few steps on the staircase. 

“ Hey! Tails!” I called out, hoping my voice was loud enough to wake up Tails.

” What?” He loudly grumbles in his response, but it was clear enough for me to hear.” I think our guest is missing? Because it looks like she ran away? Uh-“

“ WHAT!-“ shuffling and scattered objects were heard, and a door clicks open as Tails appears, almost losing his breath.  
“—we’re supposed to watch over her! And she just left?! Ugh! I can’t believe this!” Yep, he’s in unbearable shock.

Tails speed walked to the workshop as clutter of metal could be heard. I only shook my head, and rolled my eyes for Tails sudden overreaction.” Tails, bud. I think you need to calm down a little, I’ll just check if she’s upstairs or outside-“

” Sonic, I really don’t have time to answer your curiosity! Just find her!” He informed with irritation. I sighed and headed at the end of the door.” Okay, well I’m going to find...her?”.

The girl was in the backyard, looking in the distance as her indigo, purple striped hair flows from the wind. I’m surprised she isn’t getting any chills in this weather! ” Uh, Tails, she’s just outside!, You don’t have to worry! And, I’m also sorry for waking you up!” I called back. All I got back was him groaning in response, and possibly thrown something at the wall. Yep, I pretty much ruined his beauty sleep.

” Oh...you’re up”. I turn around, finding myself being stared by Flaming ruby eyes. The tween remained with the same inscrutable expression ( I’m surprised I could remember such big words ). but she looked less tired, in fact she looked more well rested.

” We thought you left, and kinda got worried” I admit, my Peach lips pressed into a nervous grin.

she chuckles out of nowhere, my face quickly transitions as I gawked. “ why would I leave when I have no idea what awaits for me!” She responds, correcting me for my misunderstanding. 

” Oh! Well geez, I feel embarrassed now that it was a misunderstanding. we don’t usually expect newcomers to stay with us For...well, as a supposed _suspect_ for most of our missions at least” I admit, we don’t usually have visitors stay over that much; considering the many other locations we’ve been to and stayed. Really makes you think...

“ it’s fine, I just needed some fresh air. Guess I should’ve left a note or at least tell one of you—“

” no, you don’t need to apologize! I think Tails made it clear if you stayed in our guest room, not only from the couch; but so we can keep a better eye on you, just makes it easier for us to stay alert!” I exclaimed. I was expecting that Tori may have scoff or scowl at me, but her way of expression is really hard to detail. She kinda reminds me of someone, almost.

“ Fox is right though. That couch is the endless pit of body aches, but not as worse as the grounded moss and the oak tree”. She sighed softly as her breath turns into small little foggy clouds.

” You know...you could come inside if you’re done. Tails would be in a bad mood if I didn’t make breakfast now that we’re both up, sounds good?” I asked. I noticed some sort of golden wired chain, hidden in her shirt, but I’m probably just imagining things.

” You know what, sure. I would probably do the same if you ignored your little _brother._ he really looks up to you”.

 _“ haha_ , we’re just really close. Though, you’re not wrong. It’s best if we head inside, the wind in the morning is usually chilly now that fall is coming”. My hand presses onto the door frame, opening it at a wide angle. 

Tori enters back inside, as I shut the door behind me. “ what do you normally like for breakfast?”

” Whatever you make is fine” my gaze wonders in confusion.” Are you sure? I’m not the **_best_** with cooking, but wouldn’t it bother you if I gave you something you don’t like?”.

” what’s the difference? My body was made to consume various of foods, substances, liquids, and more I could go on to that point. My diet doesn’t mind whatever I eat, just as long it’s edible enough to satisfy me”. I could only stare form her unexpected honesty, she is our guest...But I couldn’t refuse.

” Okay! Than a simple breakfast for three should be good enough! You can look over some of our stuff in the living room, find something entertaining that interests you!” I gave her a reassuring smile, as I drift towards the kitchen. 

Tails reappears with a little bit of bed head, and didn’t seem to be in his grouchy mood anymore .” Feeling a bit better?”

” Yeah, but seriously though, you should’ve checked every where inside _and_ out. I wish I could smack you If only you weren’t likeable...and my brother” his eyes avert, to be honest, I’d probably deserve a slap for interrupting Tails. I know he doesn’t mean it, though he’s almost at that certain age, oh boy.

But unlike me, I would just joke about it “ Aww, you shouldn’t have~. I’m making breakfast right now, and I think Tori is going to check out some of our stuff back in the living room, just something she can focus on”.

” maybe, if she’s into pop culture. I’ll just get myself ready and after breakfast, I’ll have the brain scans on her memories and mind-reading, even her dated injection files. so, we could find answers on our mission. Shouldn’t take too long”. Tails fiddles with his fur, but soon walks away, heading upstairs.

” Alright then, but I’m definitely taking her around the island for a bit, she really needs a full on breather”. I peaked towards the living room, finding Tori examining the cassettes and video game cartridges. 

She was definitely enjoying herself. I grinned and continued on my task.   
it didn’t took long finishing breakfast, and no I did not burn everything, except maybe the bacon stripes. The rest were fine, just screwed perfectly good bacon.

But this would have to do. I noticed Tails from afar, refreshed and not so slouched. “ you can come and get a plate right now. Just going to get Tori, nothing suspicious!” 

Tails gives me this smirk and raised his eye brow.” Yeah, definitely not suspicious of that burnt bacon”.

” I tried and that’s all that matters! But seriously, eat”. I exit the room, I can already tell Tails rolled his eyes with that playful smirk of his. I enter the living room, finding Wiktoria looking over one of Tails’ books. She looks up at me as she puts the book in its respectful place.

” Breakfast is ready, found something interesting?” 

“ just looking. you have a wide variety of familiar brands and items. I’m impressed on both of your interests”. She uncrossed her legs and pulls herself up. I think she hid away a smile? I didn’t catch a good glimpse this time. Overall, I took in her positive feedback.

“ glad to meet someone with similar tastes! But seriously, you should go eat”.

” You’re not starving at all?” She asked. I shrugged in response.” I’m not that hungry yet, I’ll probably just eat once Tails finally sets up the cables and his other gear, But maybe more later when you two are done, just need to make an errand”. I dashed off outside the door, and my nose inhaled that morning breeze. It’s breathtaking to see the rising sun, it was a perfect morning to take a run!

* * *

Wiktoria gives in a curious look, and walks towards the kitchen, finding Tails to accompany her.” Does he always run off every morning?”

” He likes to take his runs, usually temporarily on weekends or when there’s nothing going on. It’s an odd scheduled routine, but other than that—let’s eat!” The Young fox responds. Wiktoria takes in a mouthful of steaming eggs, feeling that luxurious yolk sink in.

both of them finished their plates, spotless and clean. Tails pulls the chair back against the wooden table, and immediately pulls out a little chip.” This will be connected to the headgear. Once we’re finished, we’ll take in results and could find possible victors who were involved in the cause, and maybe tracked them down and analyze certain information, does that seem fair?”. 

“ Yes, I think it’s reasonable”. Wiktoria pats the side of her thigh. She remembers the folded paper in her jean pocket, that resulted her memory loss at the first place. She would’ve come I it clean, but she prefers to have others to have fun sprawling around for the results.

They both enter the workshop, Tails hooks up his computer, while Wiktoria sits patiently on the same work bench. Tails reconnects the headgear’s sides and equipped it with the chip he was holding earlier.” Okay, let’s get this over with”. The Fox mumbles under his breath, hoping it shouldn’t take too long.

Wiktoria inhales through her well-scented nose, closing her eyes to relax herself.

The virtual screen pops up an application. Tails clicks onto the complete downloaded function image with the wanted information. A neuro-image appears of her Scanned brain, within the detailed nerves. “ okay...this event occurred five weeks from today, so I’ll just search for that certain date...”

His fingers quickly pressed each key, and finds the result. “ okay, before I can look over the events, what specific details do you remember? Like any slight pain before escaping the area?”

Wiktoria looks down, but looks up with determined eyes.” That person who I talked about earlier from yesterday, He goes by Doctor Abyss. He ordered me to run, defending me from getting myself hurt in the main room. I evacuated and started running away, but something...stabbed me from the back of my neck? but I never took any noticed or full detail on what it was. I just kept running”. She had a little truth towards her response. Tails hums through his pressed lips and looks back at the virtual screen.

He types in “ Doctor Abyss” for any results. He scrolls through the window tab, finding that specific event. His ears perked up as he finally found what he’s looking for.” Found it!” He calls. Wiktoria got his attention and looked at the screen, placing down the headgear on the work bench, plucking out the tubes before she could get a closer look.

” Alright, so...this _vaccine_ of some sort has been mixed with drugs, and toxic chemicals that result in memory loss, examined by what’s typed in. It’s probably not exact, but this _vaccine_ results to create an amnesiac progress. Thankfully not all of it has been transferred to your nerves. If we head back to that laboratory and find that piece, I could definitely track down certain fingerprints of the creator itself, though what’s described doesn’t seem likely”. Tails peered at the following paragraphs of the transcript, he fidgets with his tool as he took a moment to think.

Wiktoria’s hands rested in her hoodie pockets, a door could be heard from the hall way, finding Sonic wiping away his sweat and exchanged a blithe look. He heads to the other room, grabbing the leftovers from the kitchen.

“ Your history of injections and transferred vaccines are dated, except there’s something wrong with your left leg? this has more injected doses than the rest of your body, it’s more unstable by the red highlights. I think I should look over-“ 

“No!” The virtual screen corrupts and buffers, as distorted static appears. Tails jumps in shock, Turning around to find the multi-hybrid with her arm out. Small Flaming purple streaks faded away on her finger tips, letting her arm rest on her side; she had a stern look as her yellow orbs lightened.

Sonic walks in, wiping off a few crumbs off his cheek. He stops before he could enter in, finding Tails startled and confused, while Wiktoria remained with her glaring eyes. The screen stops buffering, the static disappears, with only the Information of the modelled left leg Is no longer accessible.

”...that’s not our primary concern, no reason at all. Don’t bring it up or ask why, it’s irrelevant”. Wiktoria’s eyes stiffen, but remaining to keep her cool.” A-alright, you could’ve warned me, b-but it’s fine I think that’s all I need for now”. Tails stuttered as his limbs shake. 

“ please don’t tell me you did anything to scare him” Sonic asked, as his eyes lead into the multi-hybrid.

” My irritation just got a bit out of hand, it’s my own fault. I overreacted a little.” She admits. She wanted to act mature on the situation, and tries not to feel too guilty about it.

” No, I was invading her privacy. She tried to warn me, I didn’t think it would be personal. But, I already got the scans in. Seems like a needle went through the back of her neck where her nerves were located, but I probably need to program a software that’ll gives us a visual of her memories of the attack, which I hope there’s a software for memory visuals. That’ll be the plan for now, might need a couple of days, overall, she’s regaining a couple of memories...so far” Tails Informed with a little fault. Although, he knew he would have to make a proper apology at some point, but right now the multi-hybrid has to cool herself down Thai morning as well.   
  
Sonic looks over at her, looking at the window as she’s fogged with thoughts.” Hey Tori!” He calls out, getting the multi-hybrid’s attention. She turns around, facing the hedgehog in confusion. Tails couldn’t bring himself to come in with eye contact, especially after what happened. Even though Sonic can outwit through his charismatic confidence, he knew how to make a connection to all of those around him. 

” I think it’s better if we take a walk right now, the wind pretty much has slowed down. I know you never went to beyond the forest before, but I think it’ll amaze you! I’m not kidding”. Sonic gave her a bright smile, reassuring even. Wiktoria wanted decline the offer, but she’s always wanted to see what was outside of mobius. The people, the buildings, even the towns itself. How could she refuse?

” I’m in”. She replies without hesitation. Sonic’s smile grew, and looked back at Tails .” You think you can handle all of this by yourself while I’m gone?”

” Well, I’ve grown independent on my own with research itself. But I’ll be fine, maybe just don’t lose her in sight? Shadow could be right, but doesn’t seem like a big possibility at the moment”. Tails takes something out from his pile of small devices, and gives him the same tracking device he used earlier from their search party.

” Just in case you lose her. I’ll probably have a quick visit from some of my other workshops, If I’m missing something. Maybe visit Knuckles if anything”

” Tails, Buddy. I know you can use the rings anytime, though I want you to be careful out there. Ya’ know, just if something bad happens” Sonic advised. It wasn’t long that Tails started to depend on himself with his own little missions, but Sonic couldn’t worry more of his little brother’s safety; the fox was after all still young, but he knows he’ll grow.

” I know. But seriously Sonic, watch her”. 

“ Okay! okay! we’ll be back in a few hours, see you around noon!” Sonic waves, as Wiktoria tags along to the same door. She looked back at Tails in a glimpse, but soon she looked away and ended up exiting the household with the cobalt hero.

* * *

” First things first. This island is filled with good people, well mostly good people. But where we’re going for our walk won’t be as...populated in terms? Just some places you might like! Now then...” Sonic prepares himself to sprint off, but looks back at the multi-hybrid.

she looked...troubled.” Wait? Are you saying we should _run_ to where ever our destination is?”

” Uh, yeah? There’s one thing you have to know about me, and it’s the joy of running I’m very passionate about.” Wiktoria stood in silence, as she could feel the stress and frustration linger through her bones.” Yeah, no. I’m actually not in the mood to feel...nauseous or active. I still have—achey bones or...I just don’t want to pressure myself from, well, to physical activity. Sorry to disappoint ya blue, but I rather be recovering than run in such a big environment” she wanted to be honest, and refrained what’s been restricted in her system for her three years of suffering. Only to find herself squatting down as her legs pressed against her chest.

One of her hands cupped her face, and looked away from the azure hedgehog beside her. She was definitely not in the mood to teleport or use her manifested wings at the moment. Sonic noticed the sudden disappointment on her face, or at least what it seems like to him.

Sonic took his time, and came up with an idea that’ll just tolerate the tween’s patience.” Hey, how about I’ll make a exception? But, you’d probably wouldn’t like it as much. How about I carry you along where we’re heading? I don’t blame your lack of energy towards running, but it seems like the only option I could give you”. It wasn’t the best option, but Wiktoria didn’t care. As long they don’t found out and smother her with guilt, she’ll be fine.

” I wouldn’t make it a big deal, but I’m in for it. As long it doesn’t involve myself pulling a muscle, because...fossilized muscle cramps. Go on, lift me”. Sonic thought she scoffed off his request, but she easily gave in. she reveals her arms empty handed, waiting for the cobalt hero to lift her up.

Sonic scooped her Up, as he smiles with their agreement. She was much heavier, unlike her slim/stick-like appearance, but this weight is something Sonic could handle with no complaints being added for an adequate amount of time.

” Alright! But I do insist on wrapping your arms around me, it’ll get a little bumpy, just a heads up!” Sonic addressed to the young tween in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Wiktoria didn’t budge, and wraps her arms without moving her other limbs, only focusing on what’s ahead.

Her grip was tight enough for Sonic, and quickly, the cobalt hero dashed off as the sudden wind flows through both of their quills and muzzles. The refreshing air Blows through them, it felt relieving to Wiktoria. 

When she was younger, she would remember how _free-spirited_ she was when she would explore on her own with no complaints. outside The laboratory nearby the empty fields where a wide riverbank stream would surround the laboratory, the further it goes, it would look like a endless river.   
  
Oh how nostalgic those childish days were, with that courageous smile she would have with such a welcoming feeling. She misses those days, always remembered how problems never interfere with her outbursting enthusiasm and energy, if only she can fix herself to be happy again.

She looks at the vibrant hills, where neighbouring buildings, households, and apartments were shown from the distance. They were surrounded by colour filled nature, and noticed the seashore appearing. The cliff they were on were conjoined with valleys And canyons in weird shapes.

She noticed a few worldwide industries she’s only heard of or seen in photos. She looks back in front of her, as they arrive at a grassy cliff filled with trees behind them, capturing a beautiful view of the town and seashore. She gets off one leg at a time, and gets close on the edge of the cliff, just to see the view much clearer.

her eyes glimmered by the sight, finding how amazing it was to see an actual view of an actual town surrounded by vibrant nature. 

“it’s neat isn’t it?” Sonic added. He stays close beside the multi-hybrid, as his hands pressed on his hips, looking pretty confident.

” Sometimes I would take this route just to clear my mind, so I thought it was a good place to show you first! We could leave and head down to town centre, if you’re interested”. Sonic requested, turning his gaze onto the young tween.

Wiktoria looked at the view of the town upon those hills, already knowing her decision.” Nah, I actually like it here. It’s pretty awesome” a small smile curved on her pale muzzle, her gaze still withhold by Teh scenery itself.

Sonic grins and turned back onto the view as well. A breeze flows through them, but it didn’t matter. Wiktoria lates herself down, as she kicks her legs onto the edge with a single struggle.

It was amazing, it was something she needed. 

* * *

a figure looks upon the windshield, As it’s bland eyes look upon the islands and cities it passes by. Their reflecting marks Darkened in patience, their eyes half closed, thinking and observing.

an automatic metal door could be heard from behind, Finding a scientist with a round shape appear in their presence. The figure’s eyes looked over, as they remained bland.

“ I see you’re not as entirely injured, I hoped you learned your lesson. Tricking us for power is rather insulting on our alliance. Don’t you think?” 

the egg-shaped man scoffs. But didn’t respond with an insult.” I wouldn’t even bother! Besides, this long wait has been completely uneventful!”   
  
the dark figure hisses, but kept their cool.” By the way, did you used our inherent prototype on your machine?”

” That shard sample you gave me is now connected with the machine, you better have her energy signature! As soon as possible” the scientist demanded.

“ Oh, don’t worry Doctor. that hybrid will be dealt as soon as we get back. Soon enough, you’ll get your wish. Even your award...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I definitely need to edit this one. But I’m aiming to to bring a bit more of a neutral pace as the story gets a bit more interesting! There’s a few parts that feel out of place, especially some moments with Rouge and Shadow, but it’ll be fixed once I don’t feel so unmotivated :,)


	6. Chapter five. Fore Mind

**_15 weeks_ ** _**ago**..._

” that irritating hedgehog! My plans have failed and yet, how the hell have I gotten nothing through these past couple of weeks!” Doctor Ivo _‘Eggman’_ Robotnik slams his fists onto his desk, as irritation bickers within him.

Orbit enters the room, wanting to announce something over the mad scientist’s rage.

“ as much as I want to _bicker._ it appears we have sudden unidentified intruders-“

“ Not now Orbot! I need to figure out another plan to conquer the world, or else that pesky hedgehog ruins it-“ Eggman is interrupted as fallen cement Crumbles on his metallic floor.

A figure consisted of cold and dark colours appears in the centre of the room. Landing into the crumbled cement. It opens it’s blind eyes, staring at Eggman with indifference. 

” What is this?! How were you able to surpass security!” Eggman barked at the mobian impersonator. The figures mouth gapped open with its pointy mouth, revealing it’s glimmered colours burn.

” Doctor Ivo ‘Eggman’ Robotnik I suppose?” Their voice had some sort of European accent, but it sounded alienated; monotoned and dull. The figure walks off the pile of crumbled cement, walking towards Eggman without any sign of hesitation.   
  
But Eggman backs away, hoping to find any of his inventions and machines beside him and get rid of his unwanted guest, but still questions if they’re a mobian or not.

The figure noticed his movement and walked slowly as it got closer.” Don’t get so alarmed now. We just met. Let me give you an introduction, about us”. More extraterrestrial beings fall from the damaged roof, they have the same colours, but different features of course, but they looked as dull and lifeless as the one in front of Eggman.

The figure softens it’s entire body language, more approachable.” We’re the Soulless spirits. I am lead Hamillus, and we happen to be the last of our kind. We _shaped_ our forms into mobians and have come from a long way, Hearing about a scientist and his enemies countless battles”. It avowed.

Eggman tried to gather up if this is a trick or not, but this mobian formed creature definitely didn’t looks like any simple mobian he’s ever seen.” Listen here, I’ve worked hard on my plans for so many countless of times! And I don’t need anymore _partnerships_ to intrude my process!?” His voice echoes the entire room, but Hamillus and their team were indifferent of his remark.

” This isn’t just some partnership. We actually need you for something that we can help for your success On taking over Möbius, even getting rid of the so called hedgehog...Sonic was it?” Hamillus assured. It caught Eggman’s attention, only to invest further in the conversation.

” Say, now that you mentioned that annoying hedgehog...what’s your main purpose of my involvement of this...alliance?” Eggman gestures, as he noticed the dark figure smirking in his hidden Snow White mouth.   
  
“ I’m glad you’re interested”. He replied back, and started to pace around the room as his species became aware of their duties to remain silent.” We came on this galaxy for a short period of decades, looking for an alienated mobian under hidden surveillance. We found it clear on this planet, you’ve been working with interest towards Machines and inventions, just to get rid of a powerful being and it’s little friends? Isn’t that right?” Eggman nodded, falling into the creatures words of persuasion.

Hamillus hums” Well, it seems a more empowering being than the hedgehog itself has been admitting a transmission. Their power is more forbidden and luxurious than most, and we want to take it for ourselves to save our existence. Though, with a price. We could share this empowering energy...”

” What are you getting at with this... _deal?”_ Eggman questioned at the creatures fondle of wording.” If we both create a small alliance, we will get something we both want in return. Help us find this mobian with your technology. our great soldier died in a private area, but thankfully left a mark of its blood to transfer to us. If you agree, we could share this energy for our wishes. You can get rid of the hedgehog and take over this planet, and we get to keep the equal amount of energy and end the young mobians life with you’re technical skills and technology, with the help of our guidance and source material. Do we have an agreement?” 

Hamillus pulls out it’s dark shaded hand, with his long misty nails poking out. Eggman took a moment to consider or not to help accomplish his major goal, but he grimly smirks at the thought of dominance in that near future.

” I’ll take your deal! Along with the little alliance! Though as I may ask, what do you need in order to find this mobian?” Eggman Inquired. Orbit became suspicious of the species, and had to Warn Eggman.( finding it odd himself )

” Sir, I don’t think this is the brightest decision you’re making—“ Eggman quickly turned around and hushed his arrogant creation.

” Shush! I know what I’m doing, it’s no doubt it’s that _hybrid, besides_ This is where the Eggman Empire shall finally rise to victory! This energy might be the closest thing where that blue shit of a hedgehog will finally be out of the way for my success! Don’t ruin this opportunity for me!” Eggman argued. Orbit followed what Eggman’s intentions were, he snickered but quickly silenced himself. He exits the room, only leaving the scientist and unspecified creatures.

” Now then, it’s really simple, first we locate the tracks of this mobian’s blood sample, tracking it’s energy. Second, we create multiple aircrafts to attack the area in order to find them and get rid Of the association. Nothing too extreme. Third, we create a serum to erase the mobian’s entire memory, and more we can discuss on the matter once we finished our little setup, and soon our deepest wishes shall arise for both of us...” both of their smirks grew, as they shake their hands. With very different ideas of success.

a dark aura appears behind Hamillus, his teammates chiming in dark spiritual energy as their eyes become completely white. Eggman couldn’t resist the pride.

* * *

**Tails**

The diagnosis scan I was given was...interesting. But, I couldn’t help but only let my mind remind me what happened earlier... _’ It’s weird, I only told her I wanted to access on her diagnosis history in her left leg. But whatever she did prevented me from knowing anything on her leg! There has to be a reason why she suddenly became resentful! Though, what did she even use on the system?’_ I look back at my computer, and realized how absent minded I was when it was right in front of me!

“ The ability files! It has a dated history column, so whatever ability she used earlier has to have some certain data history! ”. I exit the previous window tabs and opened up a new window from the same Listed abilities from yesterday.

My eyes searched the entire screen, almost squinting.” There was an icon that had a book symbol...there it is!” a pop-up tab has given me the following options, I clicked onto Historic abilities log. A kept to date Window Tab showed me an exact time, date, and titled ability. Thankfully, a couple of tubes still had contain her DNA cells to access through. I get a closer look at the description, with it’s noted properties of the ability, typed in as...technokinesis?

 _‘this is awfully stabled. She used the ability to permanent lock access and reversed program settings just for the specific information on her left leg? Msut be a traumatic experience.’_ I should just be glad she didn’t corrupt the programs and softwares on here. Before I logged off, I noticed the abilities she used from yesterday.’ _Though, erasing isn’t all she could do”._ I think to myself before I look at the listed abilities once more

 _siren howl...ultra-boom sound-waves...absorption...supernatural reflexes...no surprise, she’s unique. Her purpose was towards a entity project_ , so it didn’t come as shocking, but very interesting. I decided to download a copy of the listed abilities, even the ones she has no control or has tough lock to master. I wonder how the process works for her, learning her capabilities to stable her own powers...but clearly I shouldn’t let myself loose on that subject much longer. There’s just one reliable source I need to take care of...

“ Maybe I should head to Angel Island, and ask Knuckles on some _valuable_ information about what he sensed from Wiktoria. Most of her abilities don’t connect to her chaos energy, at least not what it’s showing me at the moment. She’s definitely hiding something”. I hope Sonic is doing okay, at least with her.

I know it’s not my business to invade privacy of someone’s life, but what I’m clearly noticing is that Wiktoria is hiding a lot of things, even things she hasn’t remember are kept hidden. Sonic, I really hope you got an eye on her. Shadow might be right, I can’t know for sure, but in hidden sight...She might be the enemy.

* * *

“ So? What did you think?” Sonic and Wiktoria sit on a bench at the town’s city centre. A few mobians have noticed Sonic and his new guest, but didn’t admit to say anything about it. 

Wiktoria gulps down, as a chilidog rests upon her occupied hand.” It’s good, though I don’t get to eat a lot of this as much.”

” Well, you did live in that laboratory in a giant forest, I bet you’re used to homemade foods that your _caretakers_ provide”. Wiktoria shrugs: a bit hesitant almost .” Well, not exactly? Some of the scientists would bring us takeout or groceries from certain areas that allowed specific foods. Although, we Don’t depend on it, no matter how nauseated I felt or how limited our food storage is... ”. 

“ Oh wow, I’m making a lot of assumptions today, Aren’t I?” He reflects a nervous but cheeky grin, hoping things don’t come out as awkward than it should be.

She softens her gaze, hoping to remind him it wasn’t his fault like he assumed.” It’s okay. You’ve done a lot of talking for me since we met. I’m not as _extroverted_ or talkative with...you know, new environment, new people, just the change of being in a town filled people who I’ve never met”. She takes a chunk of her meal, chewing down in small bites. Sonic raised an eyebrow at her, but got the whole perspective of her point.

He raised a comforting smile, nearing the ends of his cheeks.” Heh, I get what you mean! Before I became a well-known hero on Möbius _and_ Earth, I was just the fastest kid back on the island I was born and raised in, Christmas Island.” Wiktoria looks over at the azure Hedgehog, her attention caught in the Hero’s little backstory.

” When I started to get used to fighting off enemies, taking down Eggman, and traveling Around Möbius and Earth—it was quite a adventure! Christmas Island didn’t exactly became my home anymore. my adventures lead me to places and met new people on the way, who I know they’ll fight by my side for a long time! Heck, I was probably the same age as you!” Sonic finished his touching story, noticing the multi-hybrid still engaged as thoughts flood in her mind.

She was quite invested, and leads her curiosity for some questions ” Really? Well, at this current time, do you and your friends still travel in Different locations?” She asked, being very determined on the topic.

” Well, not as much now. Primarily, me and the others live here, but we have exact copies of our living space around Möbius and Earth! just in case something major happens in those specific locations”. Sonic relaxes a little, since they’re seem to get more comfortable now. Though, overwhelming thoughts occurred In the cobalt hero’s mind on Tails. Hoping his pal is safe on his own for the mean time. Kid really evolved with his self confidence, it even shivers Sonic’s spine a little.

Wiktoria hums as she takes another bite.” Were you and your friends very different when meeting each other?” She glances back at him.

“Oh, Totally! Tails used to be a bit more anxious time to time, but He’s been more independent and strong-willed, even makes me worry now that he’s doing things by himself more often, he’s still a kid. Knux and I didn’t really started off as _friends, but_ over time we gotten on good terms! Amy, she’s gotten a bit more comfortable nowadays! Though she’s still clingy, and Shadow...oh there’s much to detail! All I could say is that I acknowledge his capabilities, and...” he laughed with a small chuckle “ It’s funny really, I could describe Shadow in many ways, for sure, we definitely warmed up to each other, but then again. A lot has changed or stayed the same, but there’s always something that surprises us”. Sonic planted a smirk as he looked at the multi-hybrid, she realized that she was one of those _surprises._

 _”_ I guess so far I’m as Averagely surprising than most”. She replied, as her expression fixed onto the topic.” Heh! Maybe. But you’re not as threatening unlike the rest, That I could acknowledge. You ready to look around now?” Wiktoria crumbles the plastic and shoved it into her pocket, pulling herself off the bench.” Yeah. Speaking of which, do most of the people here usually have an eye on you?” Wiktoria can already tell the exchange glances and stares being given as the two walk along the stone path. Both eyeing on suspicion and finding it quite abnormal.

” I wouldn’t worry much about it! We don’t see a lot of hybrids around here, and that my status as a hero is quite...fulfilling. I’m kinda big around these parts of Möbius ” Sonic reassured. Though, he was possibly right. Wiktoria notices how most of the citizens here happen to be in their accurate biological classifications, at least for anthropomorphic Beings. Even the looks on their faces seemed surprise to see an actual hybrid! But she couldn’t comprehend their views.

Without a doubt, she replied ” I guess. though, if we had mobian networks back at the building, I think I would’ve recognized You and Möbius’ locations much better from yesterday”.

” Wait? What are you talking about?” Sonic felt puzzled at her statement, continued to walk as he faced her.

She clicked her tongue as she took a moment to think ” well...”—she gestures her arms—“ Since the scientists travelled from Earth to Möbius, our relying networks usually came from earth and had no access to authorize any mobian networks here, though it’s weird. I’m surprised no articles about you or your friends weren’t in earth media”. She answered, but her tone drifts off to confusion. Unsure if the earth network they had was limited or something was off.

” Huh? Earth networks here aren’t new, but That’s definitely strange! Though” Although suspicious, he quickly reminded himself on their next destination.” I think we’re close to where we’re heading!” He beamed, as he followed the trails of The stoned path. Dashing far in the distance, as he takes his small stops just for Wiktoria to catch up.

When they’re nearing at the end of town centre. Sonic stops as he looked around, a grin spreads with eagerness.” Yep, this is it!” He tells himself. He turns around and gives a glance to Wiktoria.

” You mind if you stayed out it here for about...a minute? Just needed to get some _stuff_ since we’re already here” Wiktoria would questioned why, but her anxiety soon returns. Her worries of being in a public place and talking to unknown strangers bothered her, so she decided to stay low.

” Yeah, I’ll wait”. She replies, without trembling her voice or showing any sign of nervousness.” Thanks! Just a sec!” He dashed off as hus luminous flash dissolved. Entering one of the nearby shops. Wiktoria looks around as she leans onto a light pole, arms folded and her eyelids droop.   
  
she felt something pierced her brain. She grunted, but slowly became a silent hiss. Something was coming back to her...but this time she was in a plain white room, with basic interior.

_her eyes sorrow as her ears flatten. She looked down upon her lap with both of her fists clenched. She felt her heart ache, but her ears perked up by a sudden click, her eyes lighten up by the sudden sound._

_A women of wavy blonde hair, tied up in a messy bun and wore a pair of goggles appears. Which disappoints her young self as her eyes dejected. The women approaches and sits next to her, with both of her hands on her lap, knotted together in patience.” Doctor Abyss is almost done with his healing, you took quite a shot haven’t you?” She breaks the silence as she tilts her head. Reaching to Wiktoria’s level._

_” But I didn’t mean to! I didn’t mean to hurt him at all!” Her eyes started to flood with tears, as she turns to the women in the identical lab coat.” Dear, his injury isn’t severe as you may think, You made an accident”. She confirms, with her deep elegant voice being echoed in the room._

_Wiktoria continued her doubts ” But he got hurt! Doctor Abyss is important to me! Even the others! And it’s my fault I did it without knowing he was there!” Young Wiktoria cries as she tucked her knees, curling into a ball as her quills expanded. Imitated as a giant ball._

_“ Oh come on Tori, this isn’t your fault. We’ve made mistakes before, even now. I know you’re not use with the others, even myself included! But what would make Doctor Abyss worry more is you getting hurt yourself, he truly loves you. You’re like a daughter to him”. The woman strokes her bright indigo quills, hoping to comfort her. A strand of an extended quill reveals her eye peaking, as her tears slowly dried up._

_she uncurls herself as her quills go back to their natural length. Letting her legs and arms stretch out, placing her hands back onto her lap.” You really think so?”_

_” Of course! He wants the best for you, we all do. You’re unique for a very good purpose, you may be different, but you’re just like anyone else! You may not see it now, but eventually, you’ll be very lucky to save lives one day. They’re the only good deeds I know you’re willing to make “. The women’s smile softens, as Wiktoria sniffles and brushes away a tear, her mouth curved into a small smile. Where her constant worries started to prevail as calmness attempts.  
_

_A door clicks, revealing Doctor Abyss with bandages on his forearms and his forehead. Wiktoria jumps off the cushioned chair and runs up to him, but stopped at a good distance.” Hey Wiktoria, I hope you weren’t waiting too long. I’m all better! Well, will be—but I’m okay” Wiktoria quickly hugs his legs, which surprised Doctor Abyss. Her face buried onto his copper pants. She looks up and her mouth gaps.” I thought you’d be a goner!”  
_

_Doctor Abyss gives a concerning, but yet friendly Smile. He picks her up.” I’m okay, see? Besides if it was that bad I wouldn’t be carrying you, would I?” He says in a playful, yet calm tone. It relaxes young Wiktoria, and nuzzles onto his chest. drifting to sleep as crying tired her out.  
_

_But, There’s something different About this memory. It was completely frozen to where this memory ended. But, it fades away in black. But a journal appears as light surrounds it._

_suddenly, A wave of journal pages are shown, flipping each page to a specific date and time, written in Doctor Abyss’ writing!_

_As the pages stopped, it revealed a bolded date. She remembers this entry..._

_**year 5, day 148** _

_Doctor Primrose has come informed me to talk about urgent news. I had to take Wiktoria back in her room, poor girl must have waited for me during my the healing procedure.  
_

_Considering how Wiktoria is a adequate learner with her abilities and studies, Doctor Primrose and her crew have come to file a sudden change within Wiktoria’s DNA. It was indicated that Her characteristics have this...spiritual aura inheritance? Which is caused from the donation of the unknown creature we still cannot name publicly or privately.  
_

_Though, apparently this detected change of DNA is located near her parietal lobe, which is in her brain relation. The DNA change is a small proportion, but it was a sign of a mental condition. This change doesn’t provide us much on information of its ongoing progression or why this sudden change is highly dangerous._

_We conducted a few neuroimages just to see if we can get accurate results for a better summary than what’s found and suggested. Thankfully, it didn’t take us long to get us a proper explanation of the subject, but it surprised us!_

_given the example I took, now taped onto the page. Her cerebrum is connect with her capabilities, meaning her brain is able to produce these new abilities based on a timely basis, and later on transfer to her body. Based on the brain’s role, it could connect based on her emotions, thoughts, speech, learning, vision and hearing, etc.  
_

_this sudden change might spread more on her brain, but it determines to not be a threat, but entirely a genetic from the unknown creature. This might occur changes on her mental health, and possibly illnesses as she grows. Though, it depends how well adapted she is towards this sudden change. Though she might not be happy with what she’s given, and we can’t do anything about it.  
_

_though, we have positive traits of the genetic! The DNA is entirely immune to manipulation of abilities, injected substances/liquids/or materials, lack of damage to reach a full core of a sudden diagnosis, and low risks of injury! At least, for now since these uses would be coming from living organisms, not caused by herself mentally or physically._

_Right now, Wiktoria is highly capable to be back in her normal state, depending on how long or short these processes would take. But whatever adapts, she’ll be able to regain all her senses and understanding. Right now, these are what the current symptoms would reflect on her DNA change. Thanks to all the hard work that Doctor Primerose and her team has been willing to take part of._

_Wiktoria is still young, but I’m sure once she’s old enough. There’s no doubt that she’ll have no threats to erase her own identity and memories! I’m sure of it!_

_-Erwin Charles Abyss._

* * *

Wiktoria’s eyes shot opened, as her pupil dilated as her yellow orbs flamed.” Doctor Primrose?...” she muttered under her breath, eyes remained widen. She looks up, observing her surroundings. Thank god it wasn’t crowded at this hour. Her yellow orbs burned away with her much natural ruby irises.

She regained a few more familiar Faces from her memories, quickly coming back to her. She remembered Doctor Primrose, Professor Hansel, doctor Kim-lee, and Professor Jolts. The identities of people she’s known for her whole life started to come back to her. It was a miracle to her, though most of the scientists remained blurred. Although, she could tell she was recovering at a fast pace. A cobalt flash interferes in her sight, as it gained up near to her direction.

The cobalt hero reappears, with something in his gloved hands. A little bag precisely.” Here!” Sonic passes the bag to Wiktoria, her eyes filled with confusion.” Um, Sonic. What is this?” She asked, wanting a reasonable answer.

” Well, that’s something you should find out yourself! You’ll love it, just look what’s inside!” Wiktoria couldn’t tell if he was being charming or sketchy in a cocky way. But she shook her head and went along opening the little bag. Even though she didn’t want it.

it revealed a golden head chain with five different gemstones, and a lepidolite pendant with a sliver wired chain. Wiktoria became astonished by the sight of jewelry now placed on her palms. She looks up at the azure hedgehog, smiling with such charm.

” You like it? it reminded me when Amy would take me to this shop where she would find her tarot cards and some magic items, so I thought why not give you a gift!”

” Well...shit. You didn’t really have to be so generous. But giving me gifts doesn’t seem necessary”. Wiktoria didn’t really mind gifts, but sometimes she doesn’t seem satisfied when receiving them, like a void of hollowness spreads over her heart. Maybe most people of her age would, but sometimes it’s hard for her to adjust.

” I insist! I wanted to get you something you might like, so it’s all yours!” Sonic assures, as the multi-hybrid looked down onto the pendant and head chain. She inhaled through her nose and decided to take in the jewelry, it was already too late to refuse.

” Alright, I’ll admit it’s really fascinating. But why accessories?”

” You seem like someone who would be into astrology and spirituality items, maybe it might help since I heard that pendants happen to be good for healing! Coming from Amy of course”. Sonic scratches at the back of his head, and relaxes his arms. Wiktoria returned the jewelry in its small bag, and equips into her hoodie pocket.

She could use this for specific reasons, but why would she wear three pendants and a head chain for? Maybe some sort of social gathering or dance? It didn’t become clear for its use, but she’ll figure it out sooner or later.

” thanks anyway. Is there one more place you wanted to show me?”

” Yep! It’s close, but I’m going to carry you again Since it’s at a long distance. So you better hold tight on your new gift!” He was being cheeky, but Wiktoria puffed and had a small smirk for how playful he’s trying to be. But opens herself waiting to be picked up again.

Sonic scoops her up again, and takes one more check.” Ready?” He asked looking down at Wiktoria.” Uh, yeah?” She is fully prepared. Sonic dashed off, as clouds of dusts and flying leafs float in the air.

* * *

The sun blazes among the trees as it’s reflection on the master emerald refracts as an echidna rests on top, as one of his arms hides away his eyes from the invading sunlight.   
“ Knux...knuckles...?” A faded voice echoes through his head, he grumbled a little by the annoying sound of it. But it started to get louder.

” Knuckles...Knuckles? Are you free at the moment?”   
  
Knuckles jerks up, startled by Tails’ voice. He looks around and finds Tails on the shrine’s staircase, just to let the echidna have his personal space.” Oh...it’s just you”

” Uh...yeah? But are you free at the moment? It’s pretty urgent” Tails pleaded.

  
Knuckles groaned and pushed himself off carefully, and stretched out his arms before he can give a full answer.” Yeah I got time, how’s the girl by the way? Anything coming back to her yet?” 

“ well, only a small amount. But that’s not entirely why I’m here, it’s more about her neutral chaos energy and maybe, just maybe...? look over these abilities? If you sensed any chaos energy radiating coming from her earlier”. Tails hands the copy to Knuckles, as he unfolds the given paper in his hands, it revealed itself use-status and information. He already woken up and would’ve ignored Tails if he wanted his rest, but it would only make him guilty since Tails happens to be his friend.

He took his time to examine over what’s been printed, and glanced at the young fox ” Tails, if I sensed her abilities radiating chaos energy, I would’ve pointed out. Those scientists obviously don’t know it’s capabilities that consist with chaos energy, though it’s strange that the chaos energy category has no dated use whatsoever. It’s like she never used any of its power in the process”. Knuckles looks over, as Tails ruffles through his borrowed bag, pulling out a few more notes on the subject.

” So, what you’re saying is that she hasn’t used any of It’s capabilities, even for what we know she hasn’t experienced any transformation or harnessed any chaos energy through her entire life?”

Knuckles nodded ” That’s what I believe, without using any chaos emeralds or use of the master emerald back where she lived. It’s possible her chaos energy is more independent and self-produced”. 

“ Did Tikal give you a couple of notes on what she knows about neutral energy?” Tails asked, as he layout a sheet of paper onto his wooden pad, which he brought with him. Knuckles takes a moment of silence, and gathered up his thoughts to give a clear answer for his twin-tailed friend.

” Well, only a few useful tips. Especially how Wiktoria has independent chaos energy. All I got from her is that neutral energy is more than just powered by thoughts, and that users of neutral chaos energy came from more powerful beings known on Möbius, like a living spirit or something related”. Knuckles throws back the papers at Tails, quickly grabbing its loose pieces before it it lands on the shrine’s cobblestone platform.

” How does she exactly know it’s just powerful beings who inherent the neutral chaos energy?” Knuckles sighs and jumps off the master emerald, walking towards Tails to give in a clear summary.

“ Tikal has met one user who only sensed of neutral chaos energy, it was a Powerful spirit form but details of what it looked like were missing from her memory. She saw how powerful that spirit was, using the power of neutral chaos energy is quite a rare sight. even my tribe was astonished. But then again, there’s not a lot of answers. Speaking of the girl... Sonic’s watching over her while they’re both out?” Knuckles asked, changing the subject as he glanced upon Tails.

” Yeah, but I told him to keep an eye on her. What happened back at the workshop concerned me, we don’t usually meet people who comes off as suspects that often... but this could be an ego for all we know, She just...doesn’t feel right.” Tails bit his bottom lip, skeptical within the young fox’s mind. 

“ We’ll have to wait and see, I don’t completely trust her either. Sonic better get his head in the field before we get back to that forest, he should be more concerned about this situation other than keeping her entertained” Knuckles’ eyes narrow as he feels his face tense up, but tries to remain calm in front of the young fox before he loses it.

“ I take it this new cycle isn’t treating you much?” Tails puzzled. Knuckles groans as he turns back onto the master emerald, laying on top as he sees the clear blue sky.” See for yourself. but you let me know if anything else happens. Which reminds me...I need you and Sonic to come back here before we take off”

” uh...okay? Sure, but why exactly?” 

“ there’s this flashing the master emerald is generating, I don’t know exactly. But I’m going to need Sonic to see what kind of sense it gives off, it might be dangerous or some fluke” Knuckles looked back at Tails, just to make sure Tails is following the same pace. He continued on...

” Once it’s back to normal, I’ll transfer the master emeralds energy to Sonic so he’ll be able to transform, we can’t go unprepared for what’ll happen out there. Before you leave, that girl...Tori, I don’t mind you bringing her here either, but there’s one thing I cannot allow.” 

” And, that is...?”

” She’s not going anywhere near the master medals or the other chaos emeralds!”. He exclaimed. 

Tails rolled his eyes and looked at knuckles with a impassive look.” I don’t think Wiktoria would steal the master emerald, she doesn’t seem to be the type of person who steals, Knux” 

“Okay that’s not what I meant! After I got back, the master emerald was reacting to something, refracting within its core! and I believe it’s coming from her, so just keep her at a distance where she’s in sight” Knuckles begged. His arm hiding way his violet eyes. Back on top of the master emerald, comfortably lying down

“ alright! I’ll try, but when we have the others, please don’t get so aggressive around Rouge and Shadow. They’re helping us with the mission. At least they’re trying to find out more about the location and the entity just for our sake!” Tails informs Knuckles. Tails finished gathering up his stuff, Putting a strap over his head as he got what he needed.

Knuckles groans in annoyance, but quickly let’s go and glances the fox one more time.” Fine, I’ll take your advise, but I’m trusting you and Sonic on this one” Knuckles declared. Drifting off in silence.

Tails takes one more look back, and pulls out a golden ring from his bag.” That settles it than, They’ll be back soon. I know for sure...” Tails exits the island as he went through the expanded ring, back at the main workshop. Knuckles peaks open with one of his eyes, but scoffs as he relaxed on top of the master emerald. 

* * *

Sonic let’s go of Wiktoria as she stands on two legs again, eyeing at the colourful shores she noticed. It was clearly a bay.

” So, is this another of your _hangout locations?”_

” call it what you want, but it’s a really beautiful area! sometimes me and the others would come here when we have a little _free time_ together. Go ahead!” Sonic insisted. Wiktoria continues to look upon the shores, and slowly walks towards it. She stops herself and looked back at the hedgehog, noticing a small tremble from his legs. His eyes only focused onto the wide coastal body of water.

” Uh, Sonic? Is there something wrong?” She asked. Sonic became alarmed, as his thoughts remain blank as he looked back at Wiktoria. There was concern in her eyes, but her face wasn’t able to express it’s full emotion. “ What? Oh I’m fine! Just...maybe a bit aloof of the sudden breeze!” He tries to be convincing enough, though nervousness and anxiety filled through him.

” Are you...scared of something?” Wiktoria wondered. She looked back at both sonic and the shore. Puzzled as curiosity fulfills her. Quickly, she found a possible answer.

” Are you afraid of water?” She implied.

“ Okay! Yes! Technically I have a fear of water. Usually I can’t swim properly if I’m bringing it up” Sonic admits with defeat. His lips curved into a sour look. Sonic knew his friends have known his fear of water, but he wasn’t good at acknowledging it either.

” Oh. Was this much recent or—?”

” No, it’s been with me for a long time. But I don’t usually bring it up, makes me feel...bothered? Since sometimes I get teased about my fear of water” he exclaims. Wiktoria looks back at the shores, as only a thin line is formed into her muzzle.” Hmm, but you’ll be fine as long you’re not the one swimming?”

” Well, if you want to go swim out there, go for it! I’m here to keep an eye on you anyway, and have a little adventure at least” He brings back a reassuring smile, at least confident with his answer.   
  


” _Sure,_ it’s been long ever since...I couldn’t jump onto the river back form the forest.” She was this close to outing her _little incident,_ now that her memories are coming back to her. She might be far away from revealing her true attitude, but it’s getting there.

Wiktoria’s hands shimmered a crystal-like liquid as she builds a body shield, to keep herself dry from the ocean itself. Sonic leans onto a nearby ground wall behind him, as he still kept his sight on the multi-hybrid. She stops as the end of the shoes touched the clear blue liquid.

she instantly leaped within a fair gap, as her body is now surrounded by ocean water. She bobs her head out of the water, her entire body completely dry and fresh. She moves her legs and arms as she flows to a certain direction, swimming at a fair distance where she could still be spotted. She holds out her hand as the water shaped, carrying her as the amount of levitated water surrounds her. 

She played around with a couple of moves, but continued swimming in the process. It didn’t matter how long time passed, the refreshing ocean water scented the multi-hybrid’s nostalgia. She didn’t let go, until she got bored.

she jumps out, as her shoes quickly stop her, by the anti-gravity Jack sensors that were placed at the bottom of her outsole on her sneakers. But it immediately lets her go with only a small jump, securing her landing.” Are we done now?” Wiktoria can already feel herself tired out, hoping to go back at the household.

” Yep! I’m out of places to show you for now on, so we should get back or Tails might get annoyed if we stayed here a bit longer. You want me to carry—“

” Actually, let’s take a very quick route. My way of transportation. Just take hold of my hand or shoulder, either is optional”.

” Wait, are you—“ 

” Yeesh dude, my teleportation abilities will only make it easier for me if I have someone or something with physical contact” Wiktoria informed. Somewhat, it’s just assumed as a romantic gesture. The pink hedgehog has done something to mess with the Azure hedgehog during in her much more obsessive state. She only stared at him dully, but Sonic was quickly alerted to remind him how this was another misunderstanding.

” Sorry, usually I get into some loop my _friends_ would put me in. But, It’s fine. We can do it your way” Sonic touches Wiktoria’s shoulder. He could already feel guilty of his assumption, maybe because it just reminds him of one of Amy’s tactics, and that they’re the same age. That he knows of, but it was clear that Wiktoria is just trying to help a foe in need. 

“ okay, but you might feel...sorta tingly and heavy. I don’t do this much with actual people. But this makes it easier to save energy. Just hold tight, if you can”. She informs. She effortlessly breathes out. As faded magic waves of mist and smoke-like movement Flows, consisted of a dark indigo color. It clearly reminds Sonic how similar it looked, coming from a familiar friend in a different timeline...  
  
the waves expanded as it surrounds both of them in a short period of time. A slight sound was heard, as the waves reacted and caved them in. 

the energy flow pinched them with radiant calmness. But once the waves peeled away, fading like smoke. The two are found back at the household, inside to find the main door in sight. Sonic let’s go, as he quickly places his hand onto the wall due to the sudden tingling in his body. “ yeah, it’s something you’ll get used to...if I’m staying”. She breaks the silence, as she places one hand onto her hip. 

Tails appears at the hallway, finding the hedgehog And the multi-hybrid who is part hedgehog, in the main entrance. Tails quickly noticed Sonic is entirely astound. Tails quickly takes action to come up to Sonic, taking one of Sonic’s arm over the fox’s shoulder.

” Sonic, are you okay?” He asked with concern. Looking back at the Wiktoria, wanting to eye at her. Believing that she did something horrible to his older brother-like figure.” Tails, I’m fine! Honestly! Just some teleportation complications”.

” Teleportation—oh.” The young foxes muscles relaxed, only finding out that to be one of Wiktoria’s Harmless abilities. Though, suspicion was still clear in his mind.” I—Actually, can you just stay out here? Me and Sonic need to discuss something _really_ important!”

” Wait, Tails what do yo—“

” it’s _really urgent_ Sonic” Tails grits his teeth. But remained with a calm atmosphere.” Sure, I wanted to look over the living room again actually. You got _interesting_ stuff I liked to observe thoroughly”. She replies, letting them have their privacy.

” No problem!” Tails quickly drags Sonic to the workshop, shutting the door behind him. As the tingling and heaviness in Sonic’s body disappears, now able to handle his own surroundings.” Okay, what’s the deal with your sudden restlessness?” He questions.

” I should just be glad you’re okay! Look, I went to visits Knuckles after finishing up, But I don’t think you’re being cautious around **_her_** ” Tails hinted, as worry fuels him. 

“ Woah, okay. Tails I’m sure I’m aware of my surroundings. But Wiktoria isn’t a threat! She’s just...lost like you said, with her memory loss”. Sonic tries to calm down his best friend, reassuring him that they are fine.

” That’s the part I’m worrying about!? Wiktoria is hiding something! She might not remember at this moment, but there’s definitely something off. She could be the _enemy”._

” Tails, buddy. You need to relax—“

” Sonic just Listen to me! Knuckles and I talked about her chaos energy, and she might be overpowered for all we know! Enough to destroy you! And I don’t want to your life to be risk because of her...I don’t want to lose you, not for real, not now. I just want you to be careful...” tears formed onto his Pure blue eyes, as Tails slowly weakened his grip. Slowly turning emotional of the thought of his best friend having his life ended by someone so much more empowering than him. 

Sonic could feel his brows pull together, but yet kept his smile in place. Opening his arms to wrap around the fox himself.” Come here” Tails was gently pulled, Pressed against the azure hedgehog as he could feel azure arms wrap around him. Comforting him with a warm hug. Tails quickly wrapped his arms around Sonic, he continued to cry as he pressed his face onto the hedgehog’s shoulder. As Sonic rubs his back as he could hear his best friend whimper.

Wiktoria peers in hidden sight, noticing the two. It reminded how familiar when she would get concerned, she would be comforted by a hug from everyone she knew in her life. The concern of yelling brought her to peak, but she drifted away and headed back at the living room. She pulls out the finding remains in her hoodie pocket, putting the plastic wrap by a nearby garbage can. Pulling out the small bag and the amethyst necklace from her shorts.   
  


She sighed, knowing how over bearing it is to see something so familiar. Something worn by someone she cared so much. She stretches her shirt, as the accessories have absorbed through her Glowing surface on her body. Finally, she let out another sigh, and looked at the window. She quickly looks back at the Agate necklace that she’s wearing. It was glowing, but only small details of glow could be hinted in her sharp sight.   
  


How long will she avoid her own problems? Not for long. Will she admit her own scars to these strangers? Of course not. She couldn’t trust anybody to believe how she feels, not even her own self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy jeezus. I felt like my brain wants to shut down for a bit. I’m still doing my school work during this time, since school won’t end till June:(  
> But I’m still able to post, but time schedule will be erupted in a short or long pace. I wanted to make this chapter As long as possible with this one. But my mind is constantly telling me to Be unmotivated at this point forward. But I’ll be okay, this one took a while, but I deserve rest when needed!
> 
> I really hope this chapter is a worth while for you guys! I’m happy to see new readers as each chapter goes!


	7. Chapter six. Droplet

_**Wiktoria** _

I stayed in the living room, keeping my distance without interfering the boys. It definitely would be awkward if I stayed in the room while the fox weeps as his brother-like figure tries to comfort him. I looked through some of the books that looked appealing to me from its cover or plot, I don’t think any of them had any free time to read any of these books. I could tell by the amount of dust, such a shame.

Writing has always been an interesting outlook, based on how it’s written I suppose. I pick out one of the books in my hand, and touch it’s hardcover surface. I flipped through the book, scanning specific paragraphs and sentences. Just looking for excuse to distract myself, but there’s something missing going through my mind. It felt important to me. There is nothing I could think of other than my current quest to find doctor Abyss and those **_figures_** _._

I bit my bottom lip. It’s true that my memory still isn’t the best, but it bothers me so much, I wanted to know! 

I lift myself off from the harden floor, thinking to myself on what I should do now. Before I could make up my decision, both _Sonic_ and the young fox reappear in front of me. I could notice the dried up tears and sniffled nose little fox has, but he was much calmer and felt like he had all the energy he needed out. At least he wasn’t giving me that look from earlier.” Sorry, Tails needed time to calm down for a bit. He has his moments...”

” You really don’t need to mention it to her, Sonic. But since we’re here...I could show you the guest room if you want? Just only a few things I need to point out, nothing too important” He remarked. I feel like I should be alone for a bit, I’m already feeling nauseous from this welcoming atmosphere of multiple colours and intoxicating scent. 

“ You can show me a thing or two, I feel like I need to lie down anyway”. I respond. I resist the feeling of nausea coming from my own stomach, even the slight dizziness in my head. “ okay, come upstairs. It won’t be too complicated for you to get used to our surroundings”. The fox, _tails_ already has his foot platformed on the staircase, waiting for me to follow him. I feel like Sonic put in a good word For him for his sudden strange behavior around me. Though not all can be promised. 

I followed him up to the second floor, finding the same Long narrow hallway With wood planks and painted walls. We are near at the end of the hall. like he said, the guests rooms were at the end of the hall. with a wooden panel door with a golden knob. Unlike the previous doors, it was spotless while the others have stickers or signs attach. I didn’t question the appearance, but be thankful as a guest.

 _tails_ twists the knob and revealed the room. The bedroom is occupied with a double bed, consisted of metal framing, turquoise sheets, and plain white pillows. With two night sides in between, with a small lamp on one of them. It even had an empty drawer, a nearby armchair, and a bland desk at the corner. It wasn’t anything special for a guest room, but as long it’s not the couch then I won’t complain.

” if there’s any problems, there’s no trouble asking. Anyway, like earlier, I wanted to point out While staying here, I really appreciate if you don’t use your abilities inside “ he advices. Which reminds me...

” I’m really sorry, I happen to overreact sometimes. My privacy is just more... ** _secure_** from others in general. but I felt like I should give you a proper apology for such mis-communication”. I said. I could tell the fox really wants answers for my reasoning, but he didn’t dare invade. He just accepted what I have to offer.

” That’s fair, I should’ve asked you earlier if it was alright or not. I’m sorry too...” he gives in a moment of silence, but he flickers his eyes realizing he was spacing out.

” Then again, The room is all yours for now, just don’t do too much of a racket though, cleaning isn’t exactly one of sonic’s _strengths. but_ one more thing, you’re familiar with the chaos emeralds? Right?” He asked, with an engaged look. 

. “ I know some specific information on it, why’d you ask?”

the fox hesitates a little as he mumbles something underneath his breath, but it was not bickering. Little fox is over with his frustration and hate towards me. But he looks up with a much determined look, willing to take confrontation.  
  
” Before we leave, We’ll be stopping by Angel island for a visit with Knuckles, our friend from yesterday. but he insisted that you should stay away from the shrine where It has the master emerald, a much bigger but powerful primary source that holds the island. It just might be your odd presence of chaos energy, Not just because we think you’re untrustworthy!” He reassures. I wouldn’t complain. I still remember a certain experiment we did back at the laboratory, to test the chaos emeralds affect of my chaos energy. This master emerald he mentions has to be the most powerful relic that doctor Abyss has heard from his historical studies, he mentions it to me a few times. Then again, he and the others didn’t have much luck to find any other pieces of information about it. 

“ I won’t argue on that. Although, we just met. I don’t assume everyone will trust me at the first, but I’ll keep my distance where you can still find me”. I take in the fox’s request. Thankfully, he calms down and relaxed with a small smile.” Thanks, I’ll let you rest from now on, just to get comfortable for now on”. 

“ way ahead of you”. I respond. The fox gives one more glance, and shuts the door behind him. I fall back onto the bed, and sighed in relief. Finally now alone in a room where I don’t need to socialize with anyone. before I get myself comfortable, I lift my shirt and took out a certain Crystal shard. A ruby shard. This is a real crystal piece that doctor Primrose gave me, which she was the one who made me and doctor abyss the crystal necklaces.  
  
I was told that the healing of the ruby shard is it’s nobility and strength, leading to good things and having passion towards goals. I was supposed to return it to her before I leave for good...but Where? I know doctor abyss notified that it was for me to have a normal life with a guardian...who is...oh fuck.

I came to a realization, a realization of the same question I asked since I was very young. My biological mother.   
  
  


_my childhood Memories have come back to me. Asking the same question, all different in age, sections, and rooms of the facility building. Only a few flat answers come out from some of my memories, but didn’t completely answer my question. I stopped after my **incident**_ , _withdrawing the attention and emotions that overflow through my wondering thoughts._

_But ever since doctor Abyss has announced my release to the outside world. He finally answered my question, an answer that finally fills the plot hole._

_“ What was my mother like? Or at least who she was in person?” My dry throat croaks. As I wrapped one of my arms With my hand gripped. I kept my head up, revealing no trace of defeat.”Your mother is a caring women. You had that flame In her eyes, her hedgehog nose, and her purple coating. It reflects the resemblance of her hybrid genetics, you look like her. Though she looked softer and her fur is mostly shades of purple. she even had orange eyes” He responded, I could even hear his tone tremble. He’s trying to restrain himself from sounding too guilty, but his tone says it all._

_”So, almost like her?” I asked._

_“ Yeah, almost like her. She was a strong-willed woman, a Mobian who wasn’t afraid to take action when needed. You had her motivation, and her beauty. She would loved to meet you, she really would” doctor Abyss had small tears streaming from his Caramel cheeks, only to shed them away without me getting concerned. I wanted to cry, but I refused. But my eyes light up because of the topic on my mother. Abyss looks back at me, as I saw his smile. It pained me, I could feel myself break away as a hoard of emotions flow through, taking over me._

_I try to hold back my tears, but I couldn’t help myself. I buried my face onto doctor Abyss’ chest, as I could feel his arms slowly wrap around me. I whimpered, still trying to resist these empowering emotions. I could feel doctor Abyss’ warmth and comfort, soothing his words to calm me down, encouraging me to let out my emotions. I haven’t cried like this for so long, and it felt good to cry it out to someone who I’ve known for such a long time, the only one who’s been with me since birth._

_I didn’t know how long it took me to calm down, but soon doctor Abyss breaks the silence.” You know, I was a bit hesitant taking care of a baby. A mobian baby that is” he affirms. I let out a small chuckle._

_” Because you never had any interest to start a family, or had long relationships with your past partners To live up to those expectations? Because you love the job you have”_

_He chuckled at my response ” Heh, yeah. I forgot How many of my stories I would tell you when you were younger. I never thought I would be a father figure to you, and I’m glad I did! Your mother and I wanted the best for you, to be yourself and wish you a happy life! Things will become tough as you go, and I can’t always understand what you’re experiencing or feeling. But I support you no matter what! And I’m sure we’ll miss you when the time has come...we’re really going to miss you”. I could feel a small smile crawl onto my pale muzzle. As my eyes meet his hazel ones._

_” thank you, doctor Abyss. I’m grateful for what you and the others have done for me, and how you raised me. I just wish we had some more time...Being on earth...watch me grow into a adult...have a few friends who I can trust through my struggles...and finally become who I wanted to be. I can’t believe you’ll be missing everything once I leave”. Doctor abyss hugs me gently, and I return the favor. Feeling Comfort and warmth being pressed on me._

_” I couldn’t believe it either, but there’s one thing I know will happen” I looked back at him, with confusion as my eyes lighten up.” What do you mean?”_

_” Once you finally see Mobius, where you can finally call it home. You’ll be creating connections and might change Lives! Both your talent and yourself. You’re powers can be difficult, but you’ve always found a way. A voice that’ll express those who haven’t been able to confront those troubled feelings. You’ll become a wonderful role model, I can tell”. His words were always comforting, and believes in me for being a good person with flaws. I am going to be the champion to save Möbius and Earth, I wouldn’t care how much pain and damage will be put upon me, I’m always going to fight for the things I care about. Nobody can change that, nobody can._

  
I felt numb for a moment. I sighed and lay flat on the sheets. I feel my quills extend as a shade of light disappears, the ruby shard still in my hands. I slowly drift off to sleep. My grip tightens around the shard, but not to hard. With no trace of light peaking through, only shadows remain inside in my own quill bubble. 

Questions still spiral around me...about mom, and the chance of doctor abyss’ survival. But I was already tired enough to no longer have time to question them.

* * *

Footsteps were heard from the staircase. Revealing a young fox as a certain hedgehog waits for him.” So? Did you at least kept your cool up there?” 

“ yeah, I did. I might have been jumping to conclusions too quickly, She’s not that bad. I should’ve listen to you earlier.” Tails feels defeat weigh on his chest, but instantly fades away that he was lucky that he’s wrong. Sonic’s smile grew, delighted even.

” Well then, that wasn’t hard was it?” Tails chuckled at his brother-like figure’s response, curving his lips into a little smile on his pure white muzzle.” Not at all, you oddly seem sure of it...oh yeah!” He snapped his fingers as something hit him.

” Before I get everything set up, you think tomorrow you can check on Rouge or Shadow on their process? I wanted to give them a final copy of the information I’ve gathered so far, just for their report before leaving. I need to know if there’s some sort of recorded events from one of the main Scientists, Doctor Abyss? I think” 

“ No problem buddy! Though, don’t you have any access to look over information on those specific events? You know since you’re able to access through them? ” it was an option, until the multi-hybrid change the systems access.( a lot of life’s work ripped apart in shreds )

” Well, Wiktoria’s analysis only focuses on her abilities and her environment changes. Mostly the process on how well she’s developing on her body, but it’s stressful if I have to look over events on specific changes and life events. Even though she has no recorded events on her experiences and reports, just small details connected to her abilities” he pauses himself and hums with a certain note.” though it could be the memory loss That prevents her history. I think it’s just a good idea if I get everything done before we leave, and maybe explain more on the island and even Wiktoria’s chaos energy?” Tails felt hesitant on the subject, but he can only hope that one of the agents accept his request on exchanging extra copies of useful information, it’ll be much more easier To fly through.

“ I don’t see why not. But I’ll make sure to ask them at least! You’re going to find that software?” The cobalt hero questioned. Tails knuckles pressed his lips, as his eyes wonder. Thinking.

” It’s not going to be easy, but I might as well get a start. Just don’t try to disturb them when they’re working”.

” by that, you mean Shadow?” A smirk crawled onto Sonic’s peach muzzle, trying to be a bit cheeky. Tails rolled his eyes.

” I think it’s pretty obvious. Both of them are probably going to finish up the report as soon as possible, so please just make a quick visit without one of them being irritated?! I don’t want to be dragged in on another fight” Tails begged. Hoping Sonic can complete his small task without making his rival irritated and let the young fox resolve the situation by making it worse.

“ Alright, if it makes you happy, I’ll promise you that I can get a full report without causing any trouble! I’ll do exactly that!” Tails could hint Sonic’s enthusiasm on the subject. Tails only grinned with relief, but still had his doubts that Sonic would still piss off the ebony agent, and Rouge would have to deal with them if they got more intense on each other’s rumbling.

” thanks. I’ll be in the workshop, while I can find that visual software...if it exists. So I’m already at my limit to go outside”

”gotcha! I’m gonna take another run, so...I’ll keep my phone with me if something happens!” Tails nods and starts heading back to his workshop, continuing his research. 

Sonic takes a glimpse at the staircase beside him, and looks up at a certain angle. His smile disappears and switched with a much concerned look.   
  


_I noticed how gloomy she looked when ever she’s by herself, maybe I should’ve brought her with me the whole time._

* * *

  
A porcelain mug clicked onto the marble counter. Finding Rouge with tired eyes, yawning after her late night cruising on her laptop. She wore a teal sweatshirt revealing one of her shoulders, and Black lounge pants with two white stripes on each side. She exhaled her breath as she unhooks the laptop in her grasp. As she wipes away the smeared eye shadow and mascara, since she didn’t had the time to clean her face.

Shadow left a note for her that he’ll be at headquarters to take care a few errands with work, which he left earlier in the morning now that it’s noon. Rouge didn’t really mind, though it became clear to her that Shadow wants some time alone before looking over their recent information, and layout a proper report before leaving.

Rouge opens up G.U.N.’s database and searches in _‘ Heaven Shores Forest’._ She took a sip of her coffee, as her eyes scan over the screen finding a link of a coastal scan on the island. She clicked onto the link and opens up a map of the forest, with 3 District parts in different colors, and labeled as ‘ _states’._

” Huh? Weird, this image has a different radar than the map, even the location of the building is different”. Her teal eyes noticed the screens date, it was updated not too long ago, nearly 6 months. Rouge begins to question herself on what G.U.N is trying to hide. She took another sip of her coffee and lays her mug firmly on the counter. She looks down in deep thought as her fingers pressed on her cheek.” It could’ve been a prototype they’ve sent us with no worry. After all, it wouldn’t hurt to have an early access~!” A smirk grew on her glossed lips, and turns back onto the screen. Fully sure on what she’s planning to do.

she scrolled down and opened a page tab on the template. It revealed the 5 Districts on its highlighted colour, and revealed the area’s whereabouts.  
  


_Wellcome! This is Heaven Shores Forest, an area once free to all neighbouring visitors and quests. Heaven Shores has a complexed system with different areas that are categorized in a colour spectrum. The forest’s areas happen to be mixed on its stability and affects. Let this be a note to all visitors for the time being._

_> Green< The peace state: This district can be found in different locations, which will be listed at the end. The peace state is where the environment is entirely normal, safe, and ineffective. Mostly surround by wilderness. It’s recommended if you stay by the peace state areas for your safety. These areas are located at the following:_

  * _the entrance to Heaven Shores Forest_
  * _the clear forest Fields of High shore_
  * _the spiral riverbank_
  * _the Heaven hills and highwave paths._



_update edited: may 12th 2XXX_

” Those forest fields must be the same area we were traveling in...and it happens to be a safe district? I can’t believe the highlighted areas are scrambled, were they necessary?” Before Rouge could complain further more, she noticed the green highlight on the location of the laboratory, labels as the spiral riverbank. Rouge hummed and took in screenshots on what was shown on the laptops screen. She’s entirely glued on what’s viewed, continuing her interest to search for further information.

_> Scarlet< The disruptive red state: this district is where most dangerous substances, creatures, and various living things live by; including some natural resources infected with abnormal intoxication. Most locations with the scarlet highlight would have grey-blueish and purplish environments. Though the disruptive red state can’t spread increase land, no access for the following creatures and substances to exit the district, and natural resources are to be blocked. If you are in 42% of its district, be aware of the environment and bring a body suit or a shield force to protect yourself and others. If in trouble, find a peace state area closest near you and your group.   
  
_

_symptoms of after touch effects:_

  * _Nausea_
  * _aching on different body parts: headaches, Arm aches, elbow and shoulder aching, and aching legs._
  * _Sore or developing dry throat_
  * _minor illusions_
  * _poor eye sight it not treated with rest and vitamin B. If not treated, you’ll have limited blind sight.  
  
_



_> Lavendar< the Astro-scope state: fairly different from the scarlet district. This is a spiritual and ancient area only visited for Lost historic architecture and Hinting souls within astrological events. This small area has a neutral impact among visitors and influenced workers. In fact treasured artifacts, Items, abandon construct, and open shrines are Willing to be taken without any need of permission Based on spiritual and emotional energy with a strong presence. Including the magic ritual temples, If the energy is neutral or neutralized with high positive levels to be able to perform its magic. The district can lead to a few dangerous situations among its ancient guardians and intruders. The ancient guardians might intend to injure or harm its visitors if threatened or something unnatural. Intruders or unknown ID relevances may cause the area to corrupt itself. Only the rituals of neutral/neutralized energy can prevent these actions from harming the district and it visitors._

_Heaven Shores Forest Happens to be a peaceful public area if rules are guided and followed. Be aware of the crossing paths you may lead to. In short, Heaven Shores Forest is no longer available or public to tourists or visitors. A government organization ‘MYTH’ lead by scientists and educators have made it as a private area, and labeled as a bought land. Sadly quickly forgotten and brainwashed of the lands existence.  
_

_The laboratory of Mobius inherent Research advises the safety on citizens and Mobian’s to restrict their presence in the area for various of reasons. This following map will help you guide your way to the area if needed of emergence or wanted help of government alliances._

_Edited by MYTH organization of the Experimental Mobian Unit Recreation Society._

Rouge taps her finger rhythmically, and saved a good amount of details that were needed in their mission and report. A door clicks open, revealing the ebony agent with an indifferent look. His crimson eyes noticed Rouge, without wearing her usual attire. He could tell that Rouge wasn’t up to task herself for a full makeover, though he was used to seeing her dress like a slob during _those_ days. Especially what she’s going through, even though the cycle of life barely effects her own routine.

” I knew you would be up at noon” he breaks the silence. As Rouge exhaled a small groan, as her teal eyes roll. 

“ whatever you _bite-sized_ early bird, You’re getting shorter by the second every time I see you. Maybe those genes of yours will finally defrost before your time has come as well” she drinks her coffee as she reveals a displeased look, even warning the ebony agent with best of luck. ( for eternal suffering )

” don’t try to offend me, Rouge. I highly doubt I’ll be as the same position as you, or the other maturing Mobians during this cycle of life” he slaps down an empty folder on the counter nearby the edge, labeled with both of their names and their mission. Rouge could feel her displeasure go away, with only questions roaming through her head.

” When did the _ultimate life-form_ became so doubtful on hormonal changes? You’re going to be fine, I’m sure your immortality can make some physical changes When it comes. Eventually...” 

“ you’re just encouraging me for something that might not be possible for me, despite how I was chronically frozen for five decades ” he talked back, not leaving without a fight.

” well, at least have someone in this household with a positive outlook for various of occasions. I’m just saying, nothing too serious” Shadows eyes were half-closed as he looked away, but glances back his attention at Rouge within curiosity.

” Were you looking over the platform again?”

” what else?” Rouge responded.

” Is it those files from that site again?” He questioned, as he grabs himself a mug from the cabinet, starting up the coffee maker that’s placed at the corner counter, being accompanied by a sliver sink and a electric stove. 

Rouge sighs.” No, I was looking over our map of the forest. Apparently there were a few changes and left out information we weren’t alarmed of” Rouge turns over her laptop to Shadow’s direction. Being able to view the screen as he preps the coffee maker with rich coffee beans and a filter.

Shadow’s crimson eyes lead onto the screen, noticing the coloured sections of the map with its detailed districts and labeled locations. He observes it for a brief moment, but looks away as he places his mug onto the coffee machines platform, as a steamy cinnamon liquid pours from above. 

his eyes avert back onto the screen, observing over the coloured districts and the map’s minor differences of the copy they were given.” I can see the difference for what we were given”

” you don’t think—“

” No, commander must’ve given us this copy only to focus on finding out what was left in that forest. Eventually, he’ll give us the original copy” Rouge knew Shadow would cut her off mid-sentence, but that wasn’t her main concern.

” Well, before we go on, I _definitely_ need a shower right now” she closes her laptop and quickly heads to the staircase. As Shadow leans onto the hard wall coated with dried up white paint, mug in hand filled with flavourful coffee.

” To remind you, we should complete our report before—“

” I know Shadow, I know. Remind me to print out another copy for Blue and his little friend. We can’t forget our little volunteers, besides I owe Tails some information for his assignment~!” Shadow could imagine her smirk, playful and yet sly. A door could be heard shut, while the ebony agent is by himself and his cup of afternoon coffee.

He couldn’t get himself to sleep at all, he was reminded of his past. He gotten used to the repetitive pattern of his memories with his life on ARK, even though he was willing to leave his past behind him and move on for the sake of his promise to Maria. Though, it still haunted him no matter How many times he looks back. Shadow knew the consequences very clear.  
  
immediately, the hybrid comes into mind, sensing something from her that’s quite...Peculiar. Her shown abilities were in fact unique, but something was rather off about her. He could feel it at the tip of his tongue. it only made him restless wanting to know what was bothering him about their amnesiac suspect.

Shadow couldn’t describe it, it wasn’t her weird wavelength that admits her neutral chaos energy, nor the fact she’s able to transform into her super form without the chaos emeralds. Just the way she distances herself and how she’s using her strength like it was...a way to hide her durability on emotion. He couldn’t determine anything to prove his point, but now he’ll leave everything with the cobalt hero and the young genius For now on, if they’re careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to minimize the information On later chapters, since I want to clear up the details of the forest and The character. Plus I want to stay in plot revelant for this Arc. Yes an arc, then again I’m doing this for fun :) I think this will be the last for now I repeated my influence on this story.
> 
> I think I got a bit fatigued in the middle, and couldn’t think what the chapter heading should be to describe this whole chapter =_= but eventually I’m still able to improve once I get my break.
> 
> Only 6 days of school and I could start building up my skills on literacy and art, I’ve been so tired this year and I’ve been looking for some petitions On BLM this month, so I encourage you to support and help black lives as much as possible.
> 
> A small disclaimer I wanted to include before leaving. Hope you enjoy the chapter~!


	8. Chapter seven. Evening rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m officially on my summer vacation! Finally have enough free time in the world to make more chapters! The chapter is much shorter I believe, word count on here is a little off to me (￣▽￣)  
> Though I find it great timing to lay out my drafts to where the story is going, and edit out and make changes from all the posted chapters when I’ve gotten use on how to handle the characters. I’ll be making myself do a study so I won’t have to go back and forth for information or how to make the characters stay in character.
> 
> Since in all honesty, I feel like my execution and writing have been lacking material. But I’ll Get used to it like I said! 
> 
> Enjoy-!

**four _hours later..._**

Tails finally found a downloadable application of the software he needed. He slouched on his task chair as he sighs in relief, finally caught up with his needed research. It took him a while, but all of his effort payed off after all.

a click could be heard coming from the back door, revealing a familiar pink hedgehog in sight. “ Hey Tails! “ she chimes. She was holding a Filled tote bag, as a strong aroma enters the room, catching Tails’ attention even further.

” Oh hey! Amy, Um...what cha got there?” He questions. Amy looks down to the tote bag she was holding.” I thought I’d bring some dinner for you guys! I felt like I should stop by and give you these leftovers I made, since you’ve been working hard lately”. 

” Oh, oh wow! W-well thanks Amy— but you didn’t really have to bring us food. We’re able to make our own, even if it’s not well-made” Tails lightly stutters, amazed by Amy’s sudden generosity.

” Well...I kinda feel like I should give in something in return, you know...everything that happened last time. Though, I wanted to check-in for some details, if you don’t mind” Amy asked. As she hands over her tote bag into Tails’ hands, revealing a few containers filled with steam clouds pressing on the plastic surface.

“ I’m almost done! I got some necessary information, right now I just need Rouge a copy of her report and look over that vaccine that was injected to her—by that we looked through Wiktoria’s analyses files”

“ So you found out what caused her memory loss! right?” Amy wanted to be clarified. She started to warm up to the multi-hybrid, and felt like she could make a connection with her; if she decided to stay that is...

” Well, yes. But I need to know what it looks like so I can sample it for evidence on our new enemies, and maybe tracked down their whereabouts once we have enough time, hopefully” Tails added. Amy hums as her eyes traveled the room, no sight of the cobalt hero or the multi-hybrid to be seen.

” so...by any chance is Sonic or Wiktoria around in the moment?” Amy asked, trying hard enough to not sound _too eager._

“ well, Sonic still isn’t back yet, and I think Wiktoria is upstairs resting. Why’d you asked?” Amy’s ears held back slightly, feeling a bit anxious.

“ I...I know it’s sudden, but does Wiktoria remember anything so far? About what happened in that forest specifically” Tails took a moment to respond to Amy’s question, as he placed the tote bag onto the table nearby him.

” In given time now, she’s slowly recalling certain memories, but only a few relevant memories to be precise. She’s still adjusting for now, we only have a specific name of her caretaker and a few events that occurred. Then again, not a lot at the moment” 

“ ah, okay. I’m glad she’s recovering, even though there’s not a lot at the moment. I’ll be heading back to Vanilla’s, Cream would be bothered if I didn’t come back as promised”.

“ Oh yeah! How is Vanilla and Cream nowadays?” Tails chimes in. He hasn’t seen Cream for a while due to being occupied with his inventions and upgrades. Why wouldn’t he ask?

” They’ve been doing good! I’ll let them know you say hi. See you later Tails!” Amy storms off, quickly shutting the door behind her as her footsteps faded away. Finding the young fox back in his own comfort. He looks back at the tote bag beside him, as he took a long pause as he went back to slouch, as his hand’s places onto his right cheek; wondering what he should do with the leftovers Amy offered.

Sonic wasn’t back, and Tails is sure enough to not disturb the multi-hybrid’s privacy. He didn’t want to leave the rest just sitting there, so he didn’t have much of a choice.” In all hopes, I wish to not get shot by our guest” he hoped. He takes the tote bag in hand, exiting the room as he heads up to the second floor.

Before he makes it to the end, he can hear faint sounds of guitar strings being strummed. His brows narrow to the intruding sound. A muffled voice could also be heard, only knowing it would be Wiktoria. He slowly walks towards the door, with one of his hands clenched, preparing for his _death._

He knocks the door a few times, as the sound of guitar strings vanished, same with the voice.” Yes?” A faint voice calls out. Tails exhaled, and opens the door to reveal Wiktoria with a guitar in her fingerless gloved hands. Tails didn’t bother to ask how she has it or how long she was awake, but right now dinner seemed to be a much important task at the moment.

” Hey. Amy stopped by and brought us dinner. I don’t know if you’re hungry yet, but I really don’t Want the leftovers just sitting in the kitchen, I guess” Wiktoria places her guitar down, and pulled herself off the bed as she approaches the young fox.” Sure, what did she bring?”

He takes out a few of the plastic containers, revealing different homemade meals.” You pick. Amy always makes the best food when she’s...well _cheerful._ But choose wisely, no take backs” Tails informed. Wiktoria hid away her snort, almost curving a smirk. She shook her head lightly and Her eyes Darted one of the containers that caught her ruby eye. “ I’ll take this” She takes one of the containers that Tails placed down. Inside was a freshly warm Chicken curry, with a side dish of roasted vegetables from what Wiktoria can tell. 

“ I guess that’s settled then” Tails picks up the other containers that weren’t selected, With only to startle him as he felt ruby eyes lead onto him.

” So I guess he’s not back yet, is he?” She inquired. Tails can already tell she was referring to Sonic, Of course it didn’t surprise Tails of the following question. Tails had gotten used to Sonic’s numerous absences, it particularly became the norm during these days. 

” Well, Sonic’s really just..more energetic. Otherwise he gets bored if he doesn’t take his daily dose of adrenaline, so he would take longer runs sometimes. But...” Tails trails off as he took a glimpse of the modelled guitar placed down beside the bed. It’s was troubling to avoid it just by the look of it’s design. It’s smooth slate blue template, and it’s scattered group of sticker icons and symbols. Noticing it’s detailed machinery and split connected function. 

Wiktoria notices this, as she squints her eyes to notice his blue irises darted at her Canon guitar, resting on the bed side. Wiktoria glances back at Tails, but she cocked her head with an arching eyebrow being raised, as her eye lids half-way rested with her lips pressed.” Eyeing something there, fox?” Tails immediately jumped, as he looked away quickly from the item. Hoping to not lead any suspicion with miscommunication of the subject.

“ Wha—I—I—Well” Tails panicked, as his speech starts to scramble up—couldn’t bringing himself to say a full sentence without rambling off. Which came into shock, as Wiktoria laughs in a low voice, almost trying to quiet down her voice range.” I’m just playing with you! It’s totally fine if you’re interested looking over my Canon guitar. You don’t usually find something so useful to play _and_ fight with complexed machines at the same time”. She pops off the containers lid, as she grabs a sliver fork taped on the side. Chomping down on some warm rice, with a small grin hiding underneath.

“ C-Canon guitar?” Tails totally felt off guard, he didn’t expect her to be humorous, in fact just figured her as much more serious like Shadow, not that he would admit. But it definitely made his heart racing in fear.  
  
“ it’s what I call it. Since Doctor Abyss made it especially for me since I was, like...maybe 9? He only created it for me as a main component to battle and war, and music of course” Wiktoria takes another Equal amount of chicken curry, only taking the smallest bites before she accidentally chokes on her own air while she stuffs herself to death.

” Really? This was the same doctor abyss who created this instrumental weapon?” Before Tails could take his first touch on the guitar, he didn’t get the multi-hybrid’s permission and Rudely assumed it was fine to observe.” Is it okay if I Observe?”

“ go ahead, just be careful on how you position it. It triggers itself to transform Into an automatic weapon of choice, so keep that in mind” Tails felt concerned by Wiktoria’s lack of worry, but this is what Tails believed from his perspective. In sense, she’s very anxious. Even though the chances of Tails accidentally triggering her canon guitar is a low chance, mostly because of the flow of radiation is able to activate its true strength and power among her smooth finger tips. 

Tails at least have the permission he needed. He carefully touches the guitar’s neck, as he curled his fingers as he picked it up. One hand on the neck, the other on the back body. The design was incredibly well-conditioned, and had a very smooth feel on its variety of parts. Wiktoria watches Tails in astonishment, amazed on her Well-crafted guitar. She puts the container and sliver fork on a wooden desk beside her. As her hand trails off until it’s back on her side.

” It’s impressive how the structure and material blends in together...even the acquired functions of transformative mechanics is equally able and balanced...say, does Doctor Abyss have any connection to making machinery by any chance?” Tails glances at the multi-hybrid, as his fingers pressed onto the fretboard.” Let’s just say he only gotten interested before arriving on Mobius, since he and the others only made machines and weapons for the sake of security and safety. But, he proved it was an interesting hobby he likes doing once in a while” Wiktoria places both of her hands on the desk’s border behind her, and leans back as she crosses her legs. 

“ if I’m obligated to ask, does the guitar connect to your abilities? By that, I mean Does it release your abilities when using this in combat?” Tails truly became invested in the topic, he felt like the constant image of her as an enemy has finally slipped away as a false accusation that didn’t lead much of an impact. Rather, warming up to the multi-hybrid as he learns a few things about her.

” Well, the guitar model is really indestructible and coordinated. But my answer is no, my abilities always connect to a sense of feel and a command emotional barrier. The guitar is just an interesting part that connects to me, not associated to transfer my power to it”.

” Huh? interesting. The way you’re fighting style is combined with your instrumental weapon just gives off a powerful aura, like back at the forest when you took down Eggman’s army” Tails could only guess within his point. They were much different among it shapes and a couple of colours changed, it just seemed odd, but obvious.

“ That egg-shaped insane asylum of a scientist?” her tone quickly changed to a much bored-like displeasure. Proving to despise the man in general.

“ Wait, you know—“ Tails immediately paused, slowly, his lips pressed in a straight line as his sudden shock disappeared in thin air, coming to conclusion he shouldn’t be shocked at all.”—actually, I can see how you would know Eggman, come to think of it...it really has been a few years”.

” at least we can both can agree. I only know that egg-bastard For nearly a year. Doctor Abyss really had to enhanced everything since his first arrival...” She muttered, but Tails was able to hear her soft words. Noticing how indifferent her tone changed.

” How did he...well, what was his reason to stop by in the first place? If I’m not being pressuring you” 

“ No, no. You aren’t going beyond on any boundaries, Fox” she reassured him.” But I wouldn’t be 100% sure either if he’s in this or not. But that’s not what we’re talking about...”

” you can go on, I’m not here to judge, Just all of this seems skeptical and...odd. But I really want to it on your part!”. Tails replied with a bit of a ease. Finding himself a bit too invested On the changes topic.

She didn’t brush it off, and began “okay, well...during last year. Eggman requested an offer for Doctor Abyss to hand me over, for some experimental development scheme for one of _victorious_ plans”— she mimicked as her hands gestures Communicate along side her—“ I didn’t catch everything he said, but he became a threat” Wiktoria glances by the window on her left. Noticing the fading sun glimmered as it sinks to the sea. With only thoughts of those memories still retained.

“ He didn’t attack?” Tails questioned.

” No, all he had was his little mobile and a few colleagues with a metal crate. Our weapons and mechanics were far off his reach, the scientists made sure that our defenses are strong enough to withhold a war or two. That’s all I could recall” Wiktoria brings herself unattached from the wall, and quickly glances back at the young fox in front of her, still holding her Canon guitar.

” This Doctor Abyss really cares about you...could it be one of the reasons he’s so important?” She fell into utter silence, looking down as with her bottom lip bitten. Tails carefully placed the guitar on bed firmly, he headed for the door, but only something gripped his wrist to prevent him from doing so.

Wiktoria stares at the young fox, almost glaring at him with her sharp ruby eyes. But her gaze softens as she lets him out of her her grasp, and sighed.” Sorry, I should’ve said yes. I don’t expressed enough of his gratitude, but I’m willing to be honest for people who I’ve known and loved. Nothing you did wrong”

“ No, I just thought I was crossing a line on your privacy again. But I’m glad you’re open to the subject” Wiktoria exchanges a small smile, Tails did the same but it was more nervous than reassuring. A blue flash reflects on the glass window, which alerts Tails on Sonic’s reappearance.

” Just in time. I’ll leave you up here so you can eat, I’m glad we talked. If anything, just ask us” he offered.

” quite noted. But you better make it fast or azure himself might be starved to death if he isn’t greeted” she teased. Tails could note her bold yet jesting tone, only playing around to scare him. Though, it wasn’t really clever. Tails could only let out a chuckle, but quickly equips the tote bag in his hands as he heads to the door. He only takes one glance, and shuts the door firmly as his foot steps fade. 

But soon enough, her smile disappears and brought the container back in her grasp. Using the same sliver fork, she played around the remaining scraps before she could take in a good amount of food before it gets cold. ( or getting soggy. That’ll pretty much discomfort her tastebuds and increase her Nausea ).

She bites in some of the roasted vegetables, as her eyes peer at the window in a certain distance. Only eyeing the fading colors of daylight as the night takes over. She could only hope for another day to recover, and eliminate those who dare harm her loved ones.

she couldn’t bare the tolerance any longer.

* * *

” You took your sweet time, didn’t you?“ Tails climbs down each step once he finds   
his best friend in the main room, covered with a few leafs stuck in his quills, but it was left unnoticed.” You know me, I’m too irresistible for my will of freedom! Where’s Tori?”

” Eating upstairs in her room. Earlier Amy brought us some dinner, and I couldn’t resist leaving all of it sitting in the kitchen” 

“ That’s the generous Amy I was expecting...But I think I’ll eat later” 

“ You sure? It’s pretty much been here for maybe...ten minutes or so? you’ll probably have to reheat it later on” Tails tries convincing the hedgehog on the consequences he’ll make, but it didn’t change one inch of the hedgehog‘s decision.

” I’m pretty sure I’ve made my mind” 

“ alright then, it’s your loss. Don’t mind me taking a bite of Amy’s well-made stew, if you insist” The young fox passes by, heading to the kitchen. Sonic rolled his eyes as his smile remained, leaning on the nearby entrance as he entered the kitchen.

“ y’ know, once your done eating we could play a round or two on that game we’ve been playing for a while, just to loosen up some gears!” 

“ actually, yeah why not! Maybe this time I can finally beat you” Tails smirked at the thought of it.

” I wouldn’t be so sure buddy, that golden crown is mine to take!”

” Oh you’re on!” They laughed with big grins of each other’s company. A tween could hear their muffled voices cheer through the wooden planks. She sighed as she layer flat against the floor. Her eyes look up to the window, as a luminous light ray lightens the room. She turns flat on her stomach and lifts herself up, finding a revealing moon appear in the midnight sky.

Too bad it wasn’t as big like last time, but thankfully no aching invaded her privacy. She picks up an empty container and leaves it on the same desk. She can already tell it was going to be an uneventful night for her, with only hearing two of the boys having quality time together for who knows how long the night will accompany them. 

All she knows that she’s ready to leave this place and move on to her main quest to find all the answers she needs. Even if she comes back to save her father-figure and defeat those intruders, she’s not going to stay with him. It was already a decision they agreed on, nothing would change that. 

Wiktoria hopes she can have a last few moments with him before departing from each other’s lives. She wishes the doctor to be safe and healthy once she finds him, and at least return his necklace knowing she wouldn’t have any use for it.

Right now, all she wants is a quiet evening with no interruptions.


	9. Chapter eight. One more day Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if it took so long, had a huge writer’s block and had to make up something for the end of pride month, including my goals for this summer I’ve been meaning to accomplish! In a personal matter (ﾟ∀ﾟ)
> 
> But anyway , I’m just glad I’ll be able to move on with the story and get to the point of the plot. I’ve been dragging on a little filler for the past 6 chapters I believe? In the future I’m still going to plan out the story as I go and Make sure the characters evolve around the story as much as needed! but I’m still sorry for the long wait for those who’re enjoying this series so far!

“ Oh come on, hun. You’ll be missing out If I’m going through these files all by myself” 

“ I think I already tolerated enough information for today. We just finished the report, amuse yourself why don’t you?” Shadow scoffs, heading upstairs to leave Rouge with her file search. 

Rouge shook her head on his stubbornness. She rolls her teal eyes.” Fine, suit yourself” she huffed, looking over at the kitchen cabinet with an irritable urge.” You know what, I need a goddamn drink” she leaves the leaving room and grabs herself a bottle of champagne. She pulls out a polished glass cup by one of the closest cabinets beside her, carefully pouring until the glass cup is half filled. 

Once she’s done, she heads back to the same spot, firmly putting the glass beside her as her eyes locked back onto the screen.

“ now then...where was I?” Rouge was willing to take her extra time on some of those available files on that site. Just to get at least a few warnings or answers that’ll be guided on their journey, maybe some rewards on the way...who knows

She went back to the same link, only to reveal the same files from info cruising. Rouge only took a moment to observe, just to see what catches her eye the most. Though, the most of the interesting files were prohibited, so she still couldn’t find a lot of options in the matter of her time.

Only in a few minutes, something caught her attention as she looked upon a certain file. “ huh?” She squinted her eyes, slowly leaning closer to the screen in front of her. The file is untitled and it only stands out of the rest since most of them were labeled and named.

Rouge fluttered her eyes due to a sudden sting, quickly rubbing her eyelids without being too rough on herself. Her stinging went away as her heavy eyelids went back to her much relaxed composition.

Finally bringing her focus on the screen in front of her. Tapping her index finger on the coffee table, taking a moment for herself to think.” Hmm...It wouldn’t kill me if I took a look...”

* * *

Ruby eyes shot opened as a flashing sun ray interrupts her slumber. Carelessly, she pulled herself up from the covers as she sat up. Wiktoria was found with only wearing her raglan shirt and accompanying with her shorts and knee-length socks. Only to find her aqua hoodie laying across the room and her sneakers placed underneath the bed, even the left over container and fork still remained on the desk at the corner beside the window. 

Her eyes lazily search around the room to find an alarm clock of sorts. Only needing to know what the hell her messed up sleep schedule decides to disturb her this time. Thankfully, beside her laid an Alarm clock covered with dust on top, but that were the least of her concerns. With it’s kept time it read **’5:49’.**  
  
“...I’m not going back to sleep aren’t I?” She groaned tiredly.

She took a glimpse of the window outside, noticing the rising sun as the clouds clear away. Wiktoria was fully sure of herself on her lack of unconsciousness, it’s become a _normal habit_ of hers to stay awake in such an ungodly hour. It was already morning, and she couldn’t resist but feel the need to head downstairs for a quick grub grab.

She grabbed her sneakers and swiftly picked up her aqua hoodie, tying it around her waist and tied up her shoe laces. Before leaving, she patted down her fur/quilled hair in place. Even though she’s up in the early morning, it only bothered her if she didn’t prep herself. 

Wiktoria shoved the plastic container and sliver fork in her hood’s empty pockets. She twists the door knob, releasing a creak coming from the wooden door. Wiktoria felt alarmed and stopped herself, as her eyes wonder and her ears held up high: awaiting a sound from either Sonic or Tails. Thankfully, no one was awake.

She sighed in relief that she didn’t cause a fuss, but only to remind herself to be careful on her way down. Tails didn’t seem to be a heavy sleeper, and Sonic...well, better off just snoozing away with no interruptions. She takes a slow pace as her feet pressed the wooden planks. Scanning her surroundings as she tries to keep a low profile, only halfway to the stairs.

something suddenly started to creak. Wiktoria was alarmed by it, only to notice her left foot pressing on a weak spot. In hurry, she quickly lift her foot away, As a glowing light in the outsole of her sneakers glowed. She leaped and boosted in the air as she slides across the hall and held onto the wooden railing to stop herself.

Her ears perked up to hear any sudden sound, only to hear gurgling from the fox’s room. Soon, it faded away to only assume the fox went back to sleep. The hybrid could only groan in exhaustion, a few sweat glands roll through her damp bangs. She was glad she didn’t have go through any other obstacles. 

But, she questions herself if she could’ve just boosted herself off across the hall, and wouldn’t try to make herself step onto the wooden floor? God she felt dumb if she had those anti-gravity outsole imprints.” That’s beyond my own worries!” She muttered, clearly annoyed that she’s making a big deal of sometimes she could’ve done differently, but instead did stupidly doing the opposite in what she had in mind, eventually she’ll forget it and let it slide.

It’s normal for her to overthink on the little things she did and what action she put herself through, but that only infuriated her anxiety. 

She made it to kitchen, with only a few permitted selections to choose from. She wasn’t exactly _starving to death,_ but she needed a bite or two. She observed the counter beside her. Noticing a bowl filled with a few fruit, it looked completely fresh and ripe. At least it didn’t appear to have any mold or signs of being decomposed yet. She considers to only eat a handful of the remains, so she picked up an orange and started to peel off the unwanted peelings attached. 

She dazed at the window above the sliver sink, noticing the fading moon hiding in the blue sky as the sun brightens. She took a few bites or so, remained in her seat dazing off with an overwhelming fresh taste. 

“ Enjoying the morning view?” She easily got startled by the sudden voice echoing the entire room. she scattered herself as her nails extend to sharp claws. Only to find Sonic leaning on the broads as his brows risen by Wiktoria’s sudden defence. 

In seconds, she felt relieved and restored her defence, thankfully she didn’t go berserk.” You were up this whole time?” She questioned.

” Eh, a few minutes ago honestly. I have a little important _exchange_ delivery with a few pals! Tails would be paranoid if I didn’t get everything in today. What about you?”

” Couldn’t fall back to sleep, so I wanted to munch on something” she says. She ate the last remains of orange in her hands. She noticed her open cut on her leather gloves, with her scar nearly healed up. She took her attention back on Sonic before he catches any suspicion. 

“ At least I know you’re honest. Tails said he had a folder for that required information...you think you can watch over Tails for a bit? Like hang around at least?” He begged. She didn’t mind taking that responsibility, so she couldn’t refuse.

” Sure, I wouldn’t mind hanging with little fox. I take it you’re meeting up with Rouge and...Shadow was it?” She clarifies. 

“ Yep! Just need to grab—“ he dashed off into the workshop, only leaving Wiktoria In the kitchen. She tilts her head in confusion, but Sonic quickly reappears with a manila file folder with a paper clip in between. Showing his charismatic smile once more.

”—this!” He finished. Wiktoria shook lightly with a unbelievable grin.” Well then Hero, you’re in good hands. Have a safe trip” 

“ Thanks for taking the Fort! See ya!” Sonic dashed off and exits at the back door, no wind to disturb the entire room. Wiktoria felt her grin slip away, with a downcast sigh to accompany her. She heads in the living room as she examines the leftover game cartridges and game cards as both the cobalt hero and the twin-tailed fox had their bonding session last night.

she sits on the couch and whips out her necklace. Her shard reflects luminous colours, like a flow of some sort. She looks up and slouches down as the lack of noise started to bore her. Without a doubt, she only has one more day left...one more day to head back on the road...only hoping for enough time to regain everything within her memory.

* * *

Rouge finished prepping herself up, finally had enough rest and actually prepared to head back to G.U.N before tomorrow’s mission. She exits her room and travels her way downstairs to find Shadow sitting in the living room, with a hardcover book in his hands.

He had little interests in literature, especially connected towards his taste, depends what catches his eye. Rouge could say it helps distract himself or a perfect use for passing time. She used to pester him about it and would occasionally growled at her, but she doesn’t judge. At least he had a little comfy hobby he’s open about, within privacy.

“ Morning Hun! You finally got some good rest last night?”

” You could say that. I printed out the report this morning, even got the extra copy that you asked for”.

He lifts his free arm up with a small stack of paper, could only be presumed as the finished reports. Thankfully, it was enough for Rouge to see in the distance as she leans on the wall beside the kitchen, as she unfolds a grin with full delight.

” Much appreciated, Hun. Looks like we’ll be off the hook on our mission then “

” As long Commander finds our report _informative,_ then he’ll let us resume our mission...” Shadow takes his eyes off of his book and observes the second copy of the report in his hands, as his eyes move directly at Rouge.”...isn’t _faker_ or his friend supposed to drop by?”

Rouge hid a smirk As she averted her eyes away, shrugging her shoulders.” Well, I Didn’t see a reason why to just simply contact them. I’m sure they’ve figured out by their own by now—“

A repetitive knock interrupts Rouge, as she pulled herself off the wall and heads for the door. Opening it to reveal the cobalt hero in sight with something behind his back.” Well, Isn’t it big blue himself. You came in perfecting timing~”

Sonic slipped in grin” Morning Rouge—!” He cocked his head as he searched for the ebony hedgehog in sight, only to find him in the living room where he remained.”—Hey Shadow!” His enthusiastic tone echoed through the small main entrance, as it echoes the hallways as Shadow picks up his clear voice. Only to roll his eyes as he felt his eyelids weigh him down, looking almost displeased to give him a morning check.

But Rouge eyed at him, simply referring to her increased annoyance. He exhales his breath and gives a small wave with little to no effort, he wasn’t exactly in the mood to be tolerated by such tainting agony. Though, this was the only way to avoid conflict. Sonic could feel his grin widen, he glanced back at Rouge, as he pulled out the Manila folder in front of her.

” Tails gathered everything he could find that was— _accessible?_ hopefully he believes this was enough, he can get worrisome with his research” 

“ I’m glad we could collaborate our fair-share of information, besides I did owe you both something in return. Just one sec...” she reassured. She turns her heel and walks across the living room, only to hint her mouthing something to Shadow. He only averted his gaze, only to come to a surprise that he didn’t growl or groan, but acceptably took Rouge’s supposed mouthed words and hands over the report.

Rouge exchanges both folders as she kept her charmful grin in front of Sonic.” that should be all for now, really adored your _brother’s_ hard work. I guess we—“

” Actually before I leave...there’s something that me and Shadow haven’t officially finished yet...~” Shadow could already hear Sonic‘s cockiness lingering through his nerves. Though, it didn’t come off surprising, he expected him to remind their little unaccomplished race, even though Shadow was in no mood in doing so. 

“ Well I can’t stop you, but I don’t think _grumps_ over there might be in the mood for any racing” Rouge advised. Only both of them jolt up as Shadow smacks his book down on the coffee table, leaving the report beside it. He lifts himself up for the couch and turns his head to their direction.” I’ll take that as a challenge. But this time, I’m really serious to see who wins first”. 

Shadow had to push away his grumpy mood, and might as well finish their competitiveness before it irritates him within their mission. Sonic could already feel his excitement pumping up, as his charismatic smile turned into a confident smirk. Now both on good terms to finish their usual antics on each other.

Rouge could only step aside and let both hedgehogs indulge their _fun._

“ Oh, bring it on!” Both of them dashed off, with only to leave Rouge with a smile on her face. She crosses her arms With only leaving her one thing in mind...Which deepens her facial expression as her smile slips away. It wasn’t entirely Shadow per say, in fact the opposite.

” Yeesh. I didn’t have the time to tell him, didn’t I? Damn it!” Last night, she came across to some **_personal_** information. She felt like she could be open about the topic if it was her main partner and best friend, but it seems that opportunity was set at the worst timing.

Who knows, Rouge couldn’t bare to keep it hidden away. It was concerning on Wiktoria’s well being, and her lack of given expression. She knows now. She knows what she’s hiding underneath that lifeless look. For now, this should be kept by herself.

Rouge knows outing someone isn’t exactly _fun,_ but her condition was serious. Only one more day will pass by, and soon she’ll have to reveal her weakness once and for all.


	10. Chapter nine. The reflecting fracture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta a long Chapter, just a heads up. I’m working on two stories now which is the series I’m doing right here and the ABO dynamic Predatory instinct concept story I came up with not too long ago.  
> Finally! We got something very interesting going on in this chapter!

It felt like hours, but it was barely eight in the morning and no sign of any conscious mobians to be around with through this dreadful boredom. Wiktoria could feel the heaviness in her eyelids. She unfolds her left sock to reveal her sickening mark that’s expanding its owned territory. She groans as she lays down with one of her arms touching her forehead, pushing away her bangs and placed her other hand onto her torso. She pulled ups her sock and breathed through her nose.

She felt like dozing off, if only her _habits_ weren’t so invasive. She turns over and hits her entire body against the wooden planks. She groaned in annoyance and lifts herself up. Footsteps creaked on the staircase as sleepy blue eyes roam around the room, only to come to confusion as he finds Wiktoria patting away dust off her hoodie. 

She turned around and finds Tails on the staircase, only a look with tired eyes.” Oh hey” her eyes widen as she saw him, he gave in a tired grin.” Morning. Did Sonic left already?” He yawned. She nodded, hesitant on her next move.Either be generous or wait patiently until the cobalt hero comes back? All she can depend now is to watch over Tails while Sonic is taking his sweet time either falling on a cliff or running across the globe. 

“ You hungry fox?” She disturbs the hollow silence, gaining Tails’ attention. He yawned before he could propose an answer.” I’m good, Isn’t it still early?—“

” That—that doesn’t really matter, Eventually You’ll be starving. You sure you don’t want anything?” She wanted to be assured.

” I’m positive, but be our guest to use the kitchen anyway” he suggests. Gesturing the kitchen next to him.

“ I’m just going in my workshop and start up the system so we can go through your memory visual—Oh! is there anything I should be aware of?”

Well, it was during the attack, and even noticed some of the other scientists flying in thin air once generated nukes started to fog up the room, but some of the _most...painful_ moments still remain foggy. It wasn’t anything personal at all during that moment, so there’s no need to take precaution.” It might be a little intense, but I think you can handle it”.  
  
” Noted. I think you can find some of the pots and pans once you’re at it. Let me know when you’re finish”

” Will do” They both head in opposite directions. Doing their simple tasks as they finish up their final resort, on their soon-to-be-resumed mission.

They head inside the workshop as fluorescent tubes lighted around Tails’ workspace. Wiktoria sits on an open bench and waits patiently once Tails connects the following cords onto the tubes of the headgear. After multiple rechecks, everything was ready to go.

” can you tilt down your head over for a sec?” Tails instructed, as he firmly holds onto the head gear as he waits for an answer.

She took a hint and lowered her head down in response.” Thank you” he added. Wiktoria quickly flattens her ears as the headgear slides in, wrapping around her head. Tails reconnected the tubes through her temples and slides over to his desk.

” Okay, looks like we’re able to access in. Your memories should be in a accurate organized date file. It was august 2nd? Was it?” He clarified.” Yes, that should be it”

” I wanted to be sure, it’ll gives us the results much faster, just give me a sec...” Tails types in coding on the tab bar above the software borders. Thankfully, only a few memorable results were shown from the following date. Wiktoria squints at the screen as she looks at the thumbnails, only to notice a similar one with a beamed luminous blue lighting. She points to the one inbetween the other two results.

” There! That has to be it...” She was fully sure of it. She could recall those shiny walls anywhere, as it fades in and fades out as a alarm echos throughout the whole building...it was starting to make her feel unease about it. 

“ if you’re positive. Can you just look at me for a moment? I need to put on these altered contact lens on your eyes...you wouldn’t mind would you?” He asked.

She replied with no hesitation.” Go ahead. It’ll improve the graphics to notice any specific details? Would it?” She questions.

” Yes, since eyeballs happen to have lens in order to see where the optic nerve processes a picture to the brain, it’ll make it easier to find out what this _serum_ looks like. Now hold still or I’ll probably poke your eye out” Tails joked, along with a light chuckle. Wiktoria revealed a small grin, to find herself amused as well. Carefully, Tails poured old solution onto the lens as he stretched one of Wiktoria’s eyelids on her left eye.   
“ look up...” he inquired. She did exactly as told, her ruby irises could feel it burst in flares. Tails placed the lens carefully on her cornea. She looks down and blinks as the lens adjusted on her eyeball, perfectly in the centre without any faults.

“...So far so good, now I just need to do the other eye...can you look up again?”

She obeyed as she looked up.” You know, for a kid you really outdone yourself with putting on contact lenses on somebody else” 

He shrugged.” Eh. Not really, I’ve tried putting my own before. But, this is probably a one time procedure” he adjusts the lens before he could pull away his finger. In the end, both contact lens were intact and properly adjusted.

” How does it feel?” He asked. 

“ mmm, it’s fine. I don’t feel my eyes burning up, so, I think we’re good” she informed at the last minute. Tails took a brief moment to look over the inserted cords and the head gear, he glides his way back to his desk as his eyes fill with determination.” Everything is ready to go. There’ll be a little flash coming from those contact lens, just to get the whole visual running” he informed once more.

She nodded in response. Tails drags his mouse onto the specific memory file. Clicking it, a slow white flash stuns Wiktoria’s eyes as the screen loads with adequate results. She blinked from the sudden burn in the corners of her eyes, Soon that burning feel dissolved once it finished capturing the installed visual. She flickers her eyes, only to see the sight of the room return to her sight.

“ Yes!” Tails exulted. As he pulls his fist back near his chest. A play icon is displayed in the centre as the thumbnail becomes more clearer. He turns over to look at Wiktoria, as he placed his hand on the mouse as he peers at her. Catching her attention as she looks up.” You think you might be okay if we looked through your memory? I wanted to be reassured since I don’t want to break any boundaries...” he wondered.

” It’s fine, we’re here to find that needle to get that entity’s tracks. It happened, but how I feel about it looking back...it’s not something I like to be reminded of, but I want you to see what happened. We’re helping each other, Aren’t we fox?” She asked within reassurance. Tails gave a light nod as he glanced back at her as he bit his bottom lip, but curves his lips into a smile.” Yeah, I think it’s clear we’re on good terms. I’m going to start it now, you ready?”

She nodded.” Positive”. 

Tails clicked onto the mouse, as the screen expands as the video starts off with a familiar man; believed to be Doctor Abyss. His natural curly dark hair, his rectangular framed eye glasses, his casual attire with a sweater vest and his lab coat, finally seeing that pure golden brown face fill her with heartache. In Wiktoria’s perspective, She looked at the Doctor’s haunted look as he pants rapidly. Believed that both of his hands gripped onto Wiktoria’s shoulders. As his breathing slows down, he smacked his lips as he glanced at the sudden sound from above, but he looks back at her with pained eyes. 

“ Wiktoria!—” The video made the voice lag, as other disturbances buffer the quality. His speech lagged more as it’s hard to detail what he’s saying, but could only see him mouth his words. In the background, light flares up whether it refers to some sort of explosives or nukes. His voice returns as the poor quality of sound started to lag less. Only to hear both of their light breathing. “ Please hurry! I know you can do this! Now find them, before it’s too late!” His voice rises up as he lets go.

In her perspective, she quickly runs as her sneaker outsoles lighten up as they boost her speed, running in the lobby where scientist ran passed her, holding enhanced models of weaponry equipped in their arms. A grunt escapes from her mouth as she stumbled. Lifting her arm to touch behind her back, a small clink could be heard. She glances over the ground to find a hypodermic needle on the ground with a noticeable crack on its glass material, but she glances away to find huge clouds of smoke evade the lobby. It’s video stops at that point.

” Play back,” She demanded.” Okay, here we...go!” Tails resumes as he replays the memory. Once the needle was back in sight, he pauses as the screen fuzzed it a bit, but clearly noticeable.” Huh? I expected it to be longer, but it seems like we have found our last piece after all, let’s just...screen-cap the image” a light click sound could be heard from the speakers on his desk. As it loads into a file that consisted from his gathered info.

“ Everything I’ve gathered should be enough to explore the place a bit more thoroughly! Maybe a few answers” He quickly saves his file as he shuts down his system. finding himself relieved on his proud research.” Since we’re done. We’ll head over to Angel Island in no time! Hopefully, Knuckles might be in a good mood this time” he murmured to himself on that last part. The only thing that bothered Wiktoria was the absence of that azure hedgehog, where is that blue blur of a hero anyway?

* * *

Sonic held onto his knees as he exhaled his breath, panting lightly as he kept his genuine smile, but pulled himself up once his breathing soothes. Compared to Shadow, the ultimate life form wasn’t as tired unlike Sonic. Their previous races had strengthened both hedgehogs for as long they’ve started their usual routine of fights and races together, but out of all of their races, this was no different than usual competitive activity

Sonic looked up at the other hedgehog beside him, extending his grin.” Not bad, looks like you’ve gotten faster than expected! You sure have gotten used to this”.

Shadow rolled his eyes, but had a small smile curve on his tan muzzle.” Hmph, same with you” His arms unfold as he went back to his reserved look. Only to make the cobalt hero curious from this sudden change.

” Now that we’re _finally_ finished. I’ll have to head back to G.U.N for further instruction, see you tomorrow, faker” he walks away along the grassy cliff, where the wind flows through the grass as it’s unkept shrubs and rooted flowers conjoined this relaxing motion.

” Now Wait!” Sonic gripped onto Shadow’s wrist, As he dragged him back on the centre of the cliff. Sonic withhold his smile, but eyes at Shadow wanting his attention.

” What is it?” He said bothered. Only to feel grim in his tone as he looked dulled, waiting for what the cobalt hero wanted to say to him. Sonic let’s go of Shadow’s wrist, as his free arm relaxes on his side, still waiting patiently before he bursts in irritation if it takes any longer.

” Oh! Right. If you’re up to it or not, I can give you a little free pass to head to Angel Island with us! Say hi to Knux and could be awarded with a specific _emerald”_ Sonic entreated with his chipper attitude. It was no surprise that a bribe would only be held onto Shadow’s intentions, but if the price of a chaos emeralds in his hands were something he didn’t planned for this time. 

He turns to the opposite direction, only a small sigh coming out.” I doubt Knuckles would even allow me an invitation at all, besides, I have others things I have to take care of, you’ll be fine on your own” He walks away only to find Sonic dumbfounded, but he wasn’t going to pass this on like he hasn’t tried.

” Wait! How about this!” He calls. Shadow muttered a faint grumble and turn his gaze at the cobalt hero with half-lidded crimson eyes.” What now?” 

Sonic collects his thoughts as he exhaled his breath, hoping this could at least convince Shadow for this one time.” You know, considering how many times I’ve done this, I wouldn’t mind if you tag along! It might be hard for me if there’s no _super_ Shadow by my side, Our enemy could be _strong. C’mon,_ just this time! Promise!” Shadow highly doubted he would even take a step in the mystic ruins, but he could tell how _hard_ Sonic is trying to encourage him at least; Sliver might pop out anytime and join him. They had many countless battles ever since, but for what is worth, he couldn’t betray what he’s been promised. 

“ I’ll think about it” he insists.” Once I’m done with work that is, see you then” He continues to walk away, but it was something that only the cobalt hero could look forward to, even the ultimate life form himself.

“ soooo....a maybe?” He questioned, making his tone amp up his voice volume as he wanted to be clarified from afar.   
“ we’ll see” was all Shadow could confirm, and he starts skating off as he fades in the distance. Sonic returns his genuine grin as he looked back at the rising sun as the grass brushes against each other from the breeze. He felt a little relieved from the sight of it, speaking of which...

” Oh geez, I should probably head back now! I hope they weren’t waiting for me that long” Quickly, he dashed off only to leave the cliff behind.

* * *

Tails completed the final installment onto his device, along with a few of his machinery for their mission.” Okay, that should be good until I get Rouge’s report. You think you’re able to stick around once we head to Angel Island?”

” Well, if I get some fresh air than I don’t think there’s any problems.” She examines one of Tails leftover tools, just to focus on something. A faint sound could be heard from the other side of the workshop outside, hearing a familiar voice muffled from the thick metallic walls.

Wiktoria turns towards Tails.” I guess your _brother_ finally showed up” the door swings open to reveal Sonic, brushing away a few leftover leafs stuck through his azure quills.” Oh good, You’re finally up! Did I take too long? Really sorry if I left you hanging, kinda got into...stuff”. 

She deadpanned at him; furrowed her brows with a bit of bitterness and confusion. Possibly glaring at him, but it was hard to tell since it might overall be tiredness.

Tails ignores her and says “ It’s alright, we got almost everything ready for tomorrow, did you—?”   
  
Sonic pulls out a filled folder behind him.” I believe this is what you’re looking for?” Tails’ eyes beam from the sight of it, as Sonic lends him the folder onto the fox’s gloved hands.” Finally! I just need to go over everything, install some new data, and then meet up with Knuckles and should get ourselves prepared in the morning!” He placed the folder on his desk, firmly putting it beside a pile of stacked papers and leftover books.

” Guess we got everything in order, though you think _she_ might be able to stay put?” Sonic points to Wiktoria, minding her business as she still remained with her dull expression, slouching further on the bench as she could almost release a exaggerated groan.

” Mmm, maybe. We should remind her to keep her cool since...well, it’s Knuckles. He wouldn’t be in a good mood if she stayed bitter, but—question?—where were you this morning?” He wondered curiously, folding his arms.

“ Well, me and Shads finished our little race from earlier! I asked if he wanted to tag along with us to Angel Island, I’ll put in a good word for Knux this time” he reassured. Tails couldn’t believe what he was hearing, sure, he didn’t mind Shadow as much, but Knuckles doesn’t. He has his chill game, but whatever the ebony agent does to mock him in some way, he outbursts his anger within a second.

“ Sonic, I think it’s nice if Shadow were to come along, but again, Knuckles might not be in the mood to see him around” Tails tries to convince Sonic that he’s making a bit of a mistake, but it didn’t stop him to remain that charming smile of his.

Sonic pats on Tails shoulder. “ Look buddy, everything will be fine. We don’t know what’s after us—or her more specifically”—he shook his head—“ and we could lend a few extra hands who’s able to help out, trust me!” Tails relaxed his muscles, only to reply with a small smile despite his doubts.

” Okay. But You’ll be telling Knuckles once we’re finally at mystic ruins” 

“ I’ll make sure of that, you wanna try convincing Wiktoria to play that game? Something to keep us busy before we head off?” Tails could only shake his head with a playful grin.

” Ask her yourself, but I think it’s a good idea to pass time. I wonder if she could surpass your score?” A smirk curves onto the fox’s lips.

Sonic took that bet.” Oh yeah? Try beating her first then we’ll see who’s laughing” Wiktoria peers at them as they both laugh. It sunken her chest, as she felt...Dreary? Something similar to what she’s feeling. She quickly softens her facial muscles as she looked over at the deflected window, hoping the hours to pass by once everything has been all checked out.

* * *

It was finally the afternoon. Finding both Sonic, Tails, and Wiktoria walking pass by the dark palm trees being pushed by the light breeze, as waterfalls could be heard to disrupt the area’s calming silence.

Wiktoria noticed the tall cliffs all covered in greenish grass as far it expands, the island was entirely beautiful in her eyes. She kept her ears in awareness for any kind of disruptive sound to pinpoint of a certain enemy. 

Her eyes roam the entire area as they walk towards their destination.” How long does this route takes us to this altar you speak of?” She asked, as her eyes continue to search around the area.

” Not that far now, but you’ll probably have to-“

She stuffs her hands through her hoodie pockets as she looked down ” Stay put and keep a clear distance, I get it. You three do your thing, or _four_ if counting” 

Sonic and Tails exchanged looks, but stayed respectful around her presence until she’s left to her own personal space. Shortly, they spotted the red echidna leaning onto a nearby pine tree, waiting for them to catch up. 

“ I guess I didn’t have to wait long after all, did you get everything you needed?” He asked directly at Tails. Only to startle him by the sudden question.” I have everything that’s acquired on tomorrow’s trip, just need to prep is all”.

” Alright. Well if you’re here I guess we could—“ Knuckles was immediately interrupted as a coughing engine interferes. Only to find a certain ebony agent with his arms unfolded. glancing at the others, only to find one of them delighted to see him.

” Hey Shadow! You finally made it” Sonic said enthusiastically.” I didn’t have a choice. It was either here or spend an uneventful afternoon, so...” Shadow noticed Knuckles, only to find him grit his teeth as he glared.” Ugh, you again! I swear—“ Knuckles instantly stopped himself and smacked himself for restrain. Only to take in a couple of breaths and shortly, he calmed himself down and took a moment to think.”...you know what, I think it’s best if I have both of you here anyway. Follow me” he demanded. He looks over at the hybrid over his shoulder as she stays put.

” And you, just stay around the area” She inflated her breath but nodded, she turned around and squatted down as she stared at the beautiful scenery right in front of her. Keeping her distance.

Knuckles turns towards Tails.” You think the girl could handle herself for a while?” 

“ She’s capable on her own, but she gets...tense in a way. It shouldn’t be a problem, Hopefully” he wasn’t certain. From what he knows, she doesn’t seem to be overly disruptive, she seemed patient. The other four walked away as they head further to the altar, leaving behind Wiktoria as she flicks her finger on the grassy incline.

She notices a small light glow pass by her. Looking up, she shifted her head to find a forest of trees along the sidelines. She lifted herself up as she searched for that odd wavy light, noticing it to reappear as it enters through the trees.   
Wiktoria couldn’t help but follow it as she whips out her Canon guitar, a blade slides out as her shoes boosted her speed as she enters the forest. She knows she had to stay put, but as long she wasn’t far, no harm could be done.   
  


* * *

The crumbled pillars stuck out as the four of them finally reached at the plateau, finding the master emerald much different than before. It was illuminating a different glow than what Sonic and Tails anticipated.” What’s with the master emerald?” Sonic questioned.

” that’s still something I’m figuring out. It’s been acting like this for a while, it better not be taking any negative effects once I’m able to pass on its energy to you two” The master emerald beamed a sudden spark, but it evaporates itself instantly. Almost startling them.

“ It should be fine, but there’s something I need to get...” Knuckles quickly runs down through the stair case as he left both hedgehogs and the fox with the master emerald just for a brief moment.“ It seems rather odd. Should we even be concern?” 

“ Knuckles insisted it would be fine. What’d you think Tails?”

” Ah, w-well...there’s a possible hypothesis, I could only assume it might be...well, Wiktoria” Tails surmised on the possibility. Sonic looked back at the chaos emerald, Shadow also noticed his sudden peak.” It’s possible. Her chaos energy is rather strong, and abnormal since she happens to be consisted of neutral energy” Shadow commented. 

Before they could continue, Knuckles comes back with a few glimmering emeralds in his hands, as he finally catches his breath and walks up to the others.” I kept a few of them for nearly a week, but I had to keep them separated...until now” he places the emeralds onto Tails hands.

” Gee Knux, You kept these for a while?” Sonic wondered as he looks back at him.

” You think after five weeks, I’d just stayed around? I’ll let you two keep them for now, we’ll be needing it as soon as possible. Oh wait, Tails toss me that green emerald” Knuckles insisted as he lend out his free arm.” Oh, sure”. Tails lends the emerald into Knuckles hands, then he tossed it over to Shadow with an indifferent expression.

” I thought you kept this one. Seems like you had your hands full...” Shadow didn’t let it get to him, instead, he took the glimpse at the emerald and looked back at the echidna.” I didn’t have enough time, which is none of your concern” Shadow equips it as he hid it away, but felt a bit glad by Knuckles’ exchange.

“ I think now is a good time to recharge. I can’t leave you two unprepared” Knuckles stretches out both of his arms in preparation.

” You sure this’ll work like the other multiple times we’ve done this? What if it corrupts an unnatural amount of chaos energy?” Tails’ doubted, as he glimpse at the master emerald; flickering its small sparks again.

” It won’t. It hasn’t done anything too drastic yet, Don’t make me repeat myself” Knuckles assured as he places his hand onto the enormous gemstone, quickly shutting his eyes. 

“ if you say so” Tails muttered as he watched them. Shadow firmly placed his hand onto the emerald, so did Sonic when he took one more glance. The sudden warmth starting to flow through their palms. Nothing could interrupt this feeling.

* * *

Wiktoria kept her slow running pace and boosted her speed when her inserted outsoles regained its ongoing radiant. She couldn’t leave the glowing light out of her sight, she kept running until she stopped her self as a small open field is lightened from the sunlight. Capturing her attention.

she looked around, capturing more of the islands beauty. She noticed an unoccupied boulder: away from the sunlight. She walked over and sat upon it, swinging her guitar in the air as the blade flips back into its rightful containment, immediately returning her grasp. It was quiet, and rather relaxing.

the agate glows underneath her raglan shirt, as she could resonate the peaceful atmosphere around her. She looks at her guitar and rechecked her surroundings. Finally sure of herself that she’s alone.” I guess I could play a few notes I’ve been working on...just need to...” she picks at the strings to make sure all of them were in tuned. She slides her hand through the fret broad and checks her conjoined instrument amplifier.   
  
She felt relieved.“ Everything looks good. But it still needs a lot of work: the drum beat should be accurate this time” she takes one last check as she twists the knob to regulate her guitar’s volume.” Alright...” she exhaled. She starts off slow as she picked the following strings, followed by slow drumming.

Shortly, she started to speed it up until all the instruments were in sync. She whistled a delicate rhythm: undertone to relief the peace. Little did she know, sensors peer at her, hiding in the trees as they eyed at her.

Her chaos energy wavelengths collide, sending in a beamed boom-wave in the area. She stopped playing as she grew nervous. Awaiting a sound...

Suddenly, the master emerald started to refract within its core, as the glowing rainbow refractive started to spin in a fast pace. Only to push Both hedgehogs away as they felt a powerful force with an abnormal feeling transfer through their body. Both of their bodies slide against the platform as one of them grunts and the other contain silence.

Knuckles couldn’t believe what was happening to the master emerald, as it reflected a glow he’s never seen before. Tails quickly ran over to sonic as he helped him up from the sudden force.” Sonic! Are you okay?”

” Yeah, I’m fine. I never seen the emerald gone so...pushy” Shadow looked over to Knuckles, he picked himself up as the sudden wave vanished through his nerves.” What happened?” He said.

Knuckles looked back at the ebony agent.” I have no clue, but what it did was very...unbelievable! Wait...” Knuckles paused in silence as he looked over at the other side from where they came from. His brows pulled together, soon his eyes widen to find that the hybrid was gone.

” That girl...she’s nowhere in sight!” he exhaled.

” What?! You mean she’s gone?” Tails bursted as he unwrapped his arm around Sonic’s waist, able to keep his own balance. Knuckles could only think of one solution that’ll help them, he turns over to Shadow.

” Shadow, you happen to be the closest to sense her energy, can you navigate her?” Shadow didn’t need to ask any further, as he looked at the exact direction of the neighbouring forest. He took in a deep breath and regain his sense within full control.

he felt the same abnormal aura that weighed on his chest, as it grows stronger and stronger as he shot his eyes wide open as he could finally sense her accurate location.” She’s not that far from here, but she’s not alone...it appears There’s an ambush” he confirms.

The three of them exchange looks, and nod in a agreement. All placing determined looks as they look at the crowd of trees.” Well, we better save her or who knows what happens!”

Wiktoria’s ears lightened up as she heard a cracking sound of a branch. She took caution to her surroundings, moving away from the boulder as she noticed glowing eyes surrounding her as they hide beneath the crowded trees and rustling bushes. She glared at the sight of it and held her guitar high. Her eyes glued in every direction.

they started coming at her once she continued, playing on the second verse as she smashed the following badniks that were after her, as her aura started to lighten the area as she took each shot and hit as possible. Her strings automatically play as the demo sound amplifier remained playing the other instruments in sync of the song she played. She could feel already feel the adrenaline...

Sonic and the others kept running to follow the sound of beams, noticing a light, the sound becomes much louder and clear.” We’re almost there!” Knuckles yelled.

” Uh, no kidding!” Sonic raises his voice as he continued to run at full speed, getting closer to that radiating aura: more impacted and strong.

Wiktoria could feel her arms ache, before one of the badniks could eliminate her. A glowing spear strikes through the machine’s core. Finally arriving in perfect timing.

” Took you long enough” she bluntly responded. Swinging her blade at a nearby badnik.

“ likewise” Shadow says.” But that doesn’t excuse the fact you left! You should of **stayed put.** ” The echidna chastised.

But a new arrival of badniks disrupts them. Sonic gave in a cocky grin, as the mechs approach.” Guess we have more company than we thought. We’ll have to take some lecturing another time, Knux. All you guys wanna take action?”

” Why wouldn’t we?” Knuckles replied.

” I have nothing against the situation.” Shadow says. he turns over to the hybrid. Parting his lips.” You should keep your wavelength stable, otherwise you get caught into something like this.” he advised.

Wiktoria rolls her eyes, huffing. As if she wasn’t well aware.” Suuuurre...” she mocked. But her mood was the least of her problems.

they all take charge once a hoard of badniks ran towards them. They all prepare their own defence. Once Eggman’s army approaches, they all take charge, with a good enough strategy.

Wiktoria remained in the centre, while the others crowded around her within a fair distance. The badniks ran towards them and corner every possible outing.

Sonic smirked at the approach, finding himself amused once things got interesting: Of course, he needed to be serious before he loses his main objective. Sonic swiftly targeted a guild of badniks, spin dashing through his enemy’s spawns. 

Shadow throws a minimum amount of chaos spears, and 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been thinking of doing some sort of Spotify playlist for future purposes. Since I wanted to use a sort of narrative or idea that would capture Wiktoria’s music in taste and also her voice, and mind for the other characters, at least what fits in a specific arc.


	11. Chapter ten. Little sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I returned with another chapter after a case of another writers block! I had to change the title since I feel like “ A Mobian’s Spirit “ is not the best title I thought of, by that I meant it doesn’t reflect the story any justice and seemed a bit lazy :/ 
> 
> So I wanted to put in a title that’ll fit for the first part of the series! More chapters will be on the way as soon as possible! I’ll take a little break to look back on the previous chapters as I edit. 
> 
> Enjoy yourselves! (●’◡’●)ﾉ and I’m so sorry for the long wait! And please forgive me for the cheap dialogue and characterization!

They were back at the altar once they finally got rid of the metal scraps leftover from what happened. Wiktoria had her hand placed onto the crystal surface, as the master emerald reflects its unstable refraction, calming down in a much slower pace. Only to find herself criss-crossed with her fist pressing on her cheek as she leans, with a dull look. Knuckles examining her as the other three observed from a certain distance, patiently waiting for something to happen.

Finally, she releases her hand as it slides back onto Wiktoria's lap and she pulls herself off the stoned plateau. With a small but quiet grunt to exhale.

Knuckles only took one last observation, and hums in a low tone ” yep, totally called it. It was her admitting this odd energy after all” he responded. The refracture fades away like dust, only to retain its normal state. Knuckles leaves without warning, leaving Wiktoria in her own space. He gathers around with both Sonic and Tails for some informative intel. Only to hear his voice fade as she stares with her hands occupied in her pockets.

Wiktoria could only question her sudden transformation. she had training with her playful weapon before she could even go beyond unknown land, but it just felt so different this time. What could it mean? was it just her chaos energy? Or was it her emotions that triggered it? there were many possibilities she could conclude, but felt like none of them would be the answer to anything related.

She glanced at the red echidna, who mouthed a few things to Sonic and Tails for a brief moment, mentioning her name and taking precaution on their plans for tomorrow’s trip. While Shadow remained silent this entire time, only to assume he had no related discussion on the matter or doesn’t really care much for chit chat, whatever his deal is, he had a reason to keep his distance. She sighs and fixes herself up, kicking out some of the dust that stained on her sneakers, and patting her clothing to inspect any leftover dust or hidden leafs.

Turning over as she took a few steps closer to the crowded trio. She’s not really up for asking questions, but she had an irresistible urge to get things straightforward before she could resume her impatient mood. Hoping to get out of the island as soon as possible.

“ Hey, big red guy” she calls. This quickly disrupts the trio’s conversation, as eyes peered at her. Thankfully, she still wore her agate necklace underneath her layered clothing, she would be sweating and anxious if she hadn’t kept it throughout almost six weeks.

Knuckles finally responded as he caught her attention.” What is it?”.

” You happen to be a guardian, right? You’re pretty well known with your knowledge on chaos energy”. She commented, with a bit of intention. 

He eyed at her, more in suspicion than threatening.“ I am...although, my knowledge is spot on. What about it?” He asked as he folds his arms. Wiktoria cleared her throat.” What exactly happened to me during that ambush? I mean, I get the concept of chaos energy and some of its properties—but I’ve never seen myself turn into gold before!” She asked; begging for answers to conclude her confusion.

Her care takers couldn’t give out a clear explanation about her chaos reaction back when she had a panic attack, it even took her almost the whole afternoon to regain her calm demeanour. In fact, they don’t bring up the topic and have no thorough idea about anything connected to her chaos energy or even her biological history as a mobian. ( lifestyle-wise.)

Though, they had some good reasons whys. 1.her mental health wasn't really great at that time, and made it difficult to announce her unfortunate mentality to put it in simple words without any harm being done. she's fine now, as long she has her crystal necklace at least. 2. there was also Eggman who kept invading just for the price to gain her unique power, which that knowledge could be abused to the hands like Eggman. 3. They’re not mobians themselves, and kept it respectfully off their ground. 

Knuckles exhaustingly sighs, disbelieved.” I’ll keep it short, I already have enough to deal with these two for the sake of it” He eyed at both hedgehogs, only one of them to respond so casually, while the other one refrained to respond.

“ Aww, c'mon Knux! You don't really mean that~” Sonic’s cockiness makes it more difficult for Knuckles to keep himself grounded, wouldn't hesitate to fling him out of the island if he continues to tease him nonstop or pull out some sort of gag. Shadow on the other hand, still kept to himself and remained reserved; He could only recall visiting the island a few times when it was necessary, without Rouge pestering him to even come to the island in the first place. Still, he decided to observe and know when his place is needed.

Knuckles glances back at Wiktoria with her indifferent stance, finding a numb and impatient look as she remains, waiting to resume on their conversation.

Knuckles clears up his throat, and parted his Scarlett lips.” You triggered a hint of your super form of yourself earlier, which could only happen when we use all seven chaos emeralds that transfers that energy, but in you’re case...this could be from your chaos energy who hasn’t properly reacted with any of the chaos emeralds. But I could see how it’s more independent to refuel itself.” 

“ Soooooo, you’re saying this is triggered by my own chaos energy? Like the tiny bits of it?” She questions, pulling herself closer to them on the plateau.

” By what it looks like, yes. Though, I’m surprised your caretakers didn’t care to give any notice on what you’re made of at all” his tone sounded so blunt, it only bothered Witkoria as her brows already furrowed. Tails hesitated on the sudden tension, already taken notice.

Sonic was surprised as well. He wanted to confront Knuckles, but Wiktoria wouldn't let him intrude. instead, she took defense in her own hands .” Right, like you know anything about them. Don’t assume because I happen to be the main component of their project! they’re not like that at all!” She nearly yelled, she could’ve screech out various curses and insults at the echidna herself.

Honestly, Knuckles wasn’t ready to be settled with bothersome rage. He wasn’t picking a fight necessarily. He sighs and clarified.” I’m not trying to say they’re bad people. I’m sure they could’ve inform you in the first place and you wouldn’t have to stay in that forest for the rest of your life. But considering how they’re humans...” it felt like she was being brought down by his disbelief, but she wasn't backing down. 

” look, it wasn’t their right to tell me! And I agree that they’re human beings, but it wasn’t their responsibility and they know it’s something they can’t acknowledge since they don’t understand it either but use scripts as concepts! If you’re so knowledgeable about it, then that’s your job!? Not theirs,” she barked at him. 

Although, she recoiled and anxiously felt embarrassed. But she wasn’t wrong to act that way. Both hedgehogs could sense the malevolent aura surrounding her wavelength, finally calming herself down, but neither of them Couldn’t interrupt.”I don’t want to make this as a big deal. Can you just—I don’t know—tell me more about the chaos emeralds or my energy at least? So we could move on?” She inquired firmly.

Knuckles wanted to scold her for her unnecessary behaviour, but realized she had a god point. Of course, there was no proof to signify her reason considering she’s a kid, but it only seemed valid she wanted to keep it in her own standards. He continued.” _As I was saying,_ chaos energy to you is only stable enough to be independent, but it could have a affect from the chaos emeralds to something more...enhanced than you’re normal abilities. But we’ll find out once we get that chance”

An azure hedgehog tilted his head in confusion, glancing at Knuckles with curious eyes.” Wait, so what you’re saying Tori here could make chaos energy? Which she might be able to pull off her super form with none of the chaos emeralds?”

Knuckles hums.” Maybe, I don’t really know. This whole neutral chaos user thing isn’t really clear to me, but someone like her with that off-chart power is a possibility...we’ll have to see once we have all the emeralds. But I highly doubt her energy could infuse it independently if she wanted to.” His thumb presses on his chin, deep in thought on her case.

Sonic’s eyes brightened, exchanging a smile.” Huh? I guess we’re lucky then, it would be totally cool to see her in her super form!”

” As long she doesn’t kill us, than we’ll be lucky enough once that energy is transferred _”_ he muttered in annoyance, already exhausted. But Tails couldn’t help but break the tension, saying “ Well, we only have three chaos emeralds so far...where could the other four be right now?” His twin tails wonder in a particular motion.

” It’s tough to say, They’re not always in the same place. I’m sure you can locate the remaining thre—four! The remaining four when things get too risky, we can get them once they’re finally tracked down...” he says.

Tails knotted his hands.” I guess, I’ll scan on their whereabouts later. Right now We just need to prepare for the unexpected, apparently, Rouge sent in a copy of the map and seems to have its own interesting areas...” 

“ by interesting...you mean dangerous?” Sonic questions as he tilts his hand, as his hands slides onto his hips. They entirely left Wiktoria back in her own little space, being left out of the conversation once more. Feeling already pissed.

Tails added.” There’s three districts of the forest, only one of them has safe scattered areas we could travel through. But...” —he turns to Knuckles—“ you think you could handle being separated from the master emerald? I mean, you’ve done it countless of times. But this trip might be more longer than our usual missions” he wanted to be assured, otherwise it might be difficult if he refused.

Knuckles has left the master emerald on its own many times; mostly relieves his stress since Tikal watches over it for him during his absent presence. Though, he would still feel unease and have constant worry if he stays away for a long period of time; mostly because of Eggman or any of his enemies constant thefts. but he wanted to do it for his friends, within any necessary opportunity he needs to for his own justice“ of course, but I’ll only take occasional trips back on the island so Eggman or those _thieves_ come back to claim it...” his words sunk through his teeth just by the thought of it, but he relaxes since the master emerald doesn’t seem to be the main concern of their mission...this time at least.

Sonic nudged him, with his confident grin”C’mon Knux! Everything will be fine like the other times we’ve pulled this off! We still need you, and it wouldn’t be as fun, would we?” Knuckles could only chuckle of Sonic’s lightened comment, making him feel a bit better on the situation. He’s right, without him, his friends would only get in trouble or lost sanity of hope through those crowded woods. He stretches a small smile as he looked back at the two.

” I guess not”.

Meanwhile, Wiktoria huffs as she sits at the ledge of the plateau, looking away from the others as her legs dangle like wind chimes: pressing her cheek on her fist. Completely bored and unmotivated until she could go back to that comfy bed and sleep to replenish to a full capacity.

But, a certain voice breaks her Train of thought, noticing the ebony agent looking at her direction. “ You have an odd way to make a big impression on yourself, don’t you?” His facial expression remained reserved, as his tone remained a bit low, but it didn’t sound like he’s trying to mock her in any way.

” Oh, you’re...Shadow right?” 

“...yes?” He replied.

This was rather surprising for the ebony hedgehog to chat up, but Wiktoria wasn’t in the mood to talk, and looked away.” Look Shadow, if you’re here to lecture me or some crap. I’m not in the mood.”

“ No. You just looked bothered, couldn’t exactly keep my mouth shut the entire time, so, I thought you needed some company” he averts his gaze back in front of him, as the detail of the island landscape looked entirely pleasant to the eye, She could agree on how addictive and beautiful it looked. Almost like it’s paradise...

Her eyes searched the place itself, only to hear the echoing waterfall and bristles of trees swaying as a breeze takes over. She bit her bottom lip, feeling a bit unsure.” You didn’t have to, I’m not exactly...reserved? Are you sure this is not out of some pity?” She asked towards the hedgehog beside her.

He glances.” No” he says, straightforward.” This isn’t something out of pity, I assure you. It’s part of my duty for these occasions”. 

_‘You make it sound like it is’_ her expression stiffens as numbness spreads, but only to feel unfazed from the following response. deepening the conversation with her sudden guest.

” _well, If it’s just us_...” her hands slip off her lap, leaning back to sustain her balance, gazing at the shifting sky as if she already dazed off.” Question...how did you end up here with azure and his _interesting_ friends?”

” What kind of absurd question is that?” He glares at her, coming off displeased from her unreasonable reply. Wiktoria shrugged Without care, pulling herself up as her arms reattached to her lap.

She sighed.” I don’t know, I don’t want us both to come off as strangers?—just for the entirety of the trip at least—but, I rather use this as an _opportunity_ to get to know you little by little, generally” she informed. though, in her head it felt like she asked a very vague question without interfering as a personal boundary, and might discourage herself to ever ask anything from him, just for this dumb occasion.

Shadow would’ve dismiss her and let alone stay reserved in his part, but he didn’t. He’s going to follow Rouge’s advise, even if he had little to no interest in doing so, It was the purpose to explore further on this mission; on the association, the land, even the girl’s remarkable gifted powers. He glances away from the clumps of boulders, trees, and stacking mountains. Only to let his eyes engage to admit she caught his attention.

only to give a limit of his privacy.” Fine, I’ll take part of your _game”_ he took a moment as Wiktoria waits patiently, swinging her legs back and forth time to time as her eyes are kept locked into the hedgehog beside her. 

Finally, he spoke out with a fresh release of words.” I was awoken back on Earth, I think it’s clear you and Rouge had a quick discussion about it” he refers from their conversation. Only to hum in respond as she stays in the same position, resting her legs against the plateau.

Shortly, he continued.” Aside form personal matters, Eggman used a space colony to destroy Earth, than eventually, offered me a position to help him out” 

“ wait, hold on” He was quickly interrupted, only to find Wiktoria with a questionable look.” You helped out Eggman? Out of all people you helped that lunatic?” 

He felt annoyed as his brows furrow.” I experienced amnesia and couldn’t think straight, do you want me to continue or stay in utter silence?” He coaxed as she could already sense his annoyed tone, hoping to pass through his answer.

” go on” she prompts. Shadow quickly clears his throat, and resumes.” Now then...Once he admitted a message back on earth, me and Rouge were trying to obtain the last chaos emerald, until _faker_ and his _friends_ intruded. But, it wasn’t long until we allied to stop Eggman, Learning further more of his _intentions_ ...” he trails off, only to find him shift his gaze and dazed at the sky, the sun dipping further as the mountains and trees surrounded and hid its image away, a mix of blue and orange Colours mashed together in the bright sky.

Wiktoria’s eyes looked at every possible direction, only to find herself driven back into silence, waiting for the ebony agent to finish his little story. He sighed as his crimson eyes looked down, finding himself a bit relieved.” In the end, we won. Thanks to the chaos emeralds, we had similar super forms like the one you transformed not too long ago, except It’s not as **_detailed_** ” Wiktoria responses with a snort, revealing a small smile hidden away as her hand covers from her light chuckle. 

Shadow would’ve brush Off her unnatural reaction, but he’s oddly pleased with his indifference. He couldn’t even explain why. He finally finishes.” After everything, I seem to find myself, here, on Möbius, helping Faker and his friends whenever Eggman attempts onto his next plan. That’s all I could say for now” he concluded, keeping his personal input to himself.

“ Did you feel more sure of yourself after everything happened?” His eyes widen by her sudden question, a bit hesitant on what she meant.” Like in some way, you find yourself in this new world, where you get to finally experience life outside and noticed how much it impacted you, like, in a really good way?” Wiktoria asked, tucking her knees as she propped her head onto her knee caps.

Shadow took in deep thought on how he should purpose his answer. After defeating the biolizard and erupting Eggman’s plans, he thought he completed his wish to Maria and Gerald, as he fallen through space as he used up every last speck of energy in his super form. He thought it was the end for him, only to find Maria back in his arms once he finally fulfilled her promise! where everything would be back like it used to be.

But, it seems life wanted him to continue on. Finding changes that impacted him, both unpleasant and welcoming changes. He still kept his promise, no matter how long he stands or how the world might be against him, he’ll always fight back no matter the consequences.

He Answers.” In some parts, yes”. His felt warmed and relieved. He could feel his lips curve into a small smile, but presses his lips back into a thin line as he looked back at Wiktoria, letting her limbs stretch on the stoned platform.

He adjusts his posture and exhales ” Now let me ask you something...” he hovers a bit closer, but only kept at a certain distance”...who’s the most intelligent being you’ve known?”

” Maybe I should’ve gotten out of the personal boundary” she doubted. Already feeling guilty Of making this decision to communicate.

” You brought us here, I don’t think we both have a choice” —his eyes softens a little, already feeling the weight on his eyelids closing halfway, but his mind entirely wide awake. Hoping to unravel more about the multi-hybrid herself—“ although, you still haven’t answered my question yet”.

She looks away as her eyes darted at the mixed gradient sky. Only to hum to herself, indecisive whether or not to truthfully admit it was the only person she’s known her whole life. The others were as intelligent as him, but they weren’t as upfront or expressive as him, at least how she viewed him at this very moment.

but it wasn’t like his identity is supposed to be a _grand secret,_ she inhaled deeply through her nostrils and see the ebony agent in sight, finding the remains of his eyes locked in focus and patience.” Well, you know that doctor I kept mentioning from...like, three days ago? Back at the workshop?” 

He nods.” I heard. Doctor Abyss, was it?”.

Wiktoria leans with both of her arms laying on her lap, sinking in as her body felt heavy: Gazing at the drifting sky with only comfort flows through her nerves, peaking a small grin that was very different than what’s usually displayed than anything she expressed.” Yeah, that’s him. The only **_true_** intelligent person I’ve met since day one, with a true heart of gold” it didn’t matter if he noticed her growing smile, she felt comfortable about her own father-figure, she knew how much she meant to him as much he meant to her.

” I know he’s human, and is only doing his job to collect certain data without any sign of newcomers or nearby civilization in sight to disrupt his work. But without his assistance, I would’ve been some chaotic failure with no use of control of my own powers whatsoever”

“ Didn’t you already have that sense of control at a young age?” he questions, with little effort gesturing his hand as one of his legs tucked in his own space. Maintaining his gaze at the girl with a questionable brow poking out.

she laughed, only to hint pure confusion on her sudden laughter.” Most of my powers don’t come with a booklet filled with instructions, _Shadow._ Identifying is one thing, but learning the use and control as you age with new abilities is something worth committed in a finished study my friend” she paused herself as she realizes that she has gone off-topic, only to shake off her sudden rambling. 

She continued.” Overall, Abyss has always been out there for me, so did everyone else” both of her hands cupped her cheeks, already feeling her chest filled with felicity.” He’s the only person I’ve ever been close with, always reassuring and tells his numerous stories to me when I couldn’t give myself a break...If you ever get to meet him, you’ll definitely know he’s a really good person inside and out”. 

Within the most simplest words, Shadow could understand the love and care she has for her father-figure. They seem Awfully close, in fact, she views him as the most important person in her life, making him as her first priority before departing their goodbyes. It could only remind Shadow how similar Wiktoria’s bond with this scientist was the same he felt for Maria to this day.

Even though she’s gone, Shadow kept reminding himself of all the memories he treasured with her. Only to leap his harden heart with a sense of warmth and comfort. She was the most wonderful person he has known for his entire life, Maria deserved another chance. Sadly, she didn’t. But Shadow was willing to keep her dying wishes, That’s what kept him going.

Shadow believed Wiktoria was just another Mobian with gifted powers, but it seemed she’s far more complexed than he anticipated. “ He seems to be a remarkable man...” he replied. Pressing his lips into a thin line as they both remained quiet. 

Wiktoria clicks her tongue as her hands trace onto the stoned floor, pulling herself up as wind flows through her long fur-like quills.

she wonders.” Did you ever had any loved ones who were so important to you, you would do anything for them despite the risks?” 

“ yes, yes I did” he continues to daze to the magnificent nature in his crimson eyes, only to stay put in his very spot.

Wiktoria taps her foot rhythmically, noticing the fading dawn sink further as the breeze continues to brush against the surface.” I guess that’s something we both have in common, isn’t that something?”.

He released a small chuckle, only to continue gazing by what’s in front of him.” I suppose we do”.

” Are you usually this friendly to others?”

” Only when you don’t irritate the hell out of me, than we’ll _both_ be in good hands” 

“ Noted”

“ Well~ You two seemed to be getting along!” Wiktoria gets startled as a peach arm wraps around her shoulder, feeling her spine shiver from Sonic’s presence. Shadow on the other hand only exchanged narrowed eyes once Sonic touched him without any further warning, only to huff off his charismatic enthusiasm

“ you have an odd way of eavesdropping on a private conversation, don’t you faker?” Though, it does spiral confusion: Wiktoria wonders why Shadow considers giving Sonic such a insignificant name. She doesn’t know exactly What both of their story withholds what bond they have, but that’s something out of her reach among others privacy.

” Oh c’mon Shads, it’s not everyday I get to see you smile once in a while, it’s very enlightening!” She wasn’t sure if Sonic was either complimenting Shadow or trying to aggravate him. She couldn’t even release her voice to question the odd relationship these two have, but patience was the only key until she’s grown to everyone’s company.  
  
even on herself, but could only wish to keep her hidden shards in the void. Or else she’ll collapsed.

* * *

” So? Now that you fully met Shadow, looks like you got to meet everybody so far” Sonic blurted, as they finally left the island in peace. 

“ I suppose, Shadow seems...fair, to me at least” She replied as her hands rested in her pockets, walking on a dirt trail with a few rows of trees to accompany them.

” He’s not bad, when you’re on his good side” Tails added. He’s been on good terms with him since, well, after everything happened on earth. Although, they weren’t very close to say or less.

“ I figured. You think all of your friends and colleagues wouldn’t mind taking this long trip?” She questioned with her head cocked.

Sonic Nodded.” I think we’ll all be fine, for sure! We’ve encountered a lot of adventures in the way, nothing new really. But at this rate, it’s something more...interesting”

” he’s not wrong, We barely get to encounter any new enemies other than Eggman himself. But hopefully, we can bring home a little victory for all of us” Wiktoria could sense what Tails was referring to.

She could only hope to see the doctor’s face one last time, hoping he had the right amount of patience and survival in order to see her once more. That’s all she could ask for.

” I hope you’re right, little fox. I hope you’re right...”

* * *

Light peaked as another morning arrives, only impatience comes with an unbearable reminder. Wiktoria crisscrossed on the wooden steps of the staircase as she waits, feeling so eager to just storm out of the household if her lingering uneasiness keeps invading her mind.

Both Sonic and Tails were packing any necessary items and needed supplies before heading off. Only to find what might be in store for them as they enter the isolated forest. Eventually, heavy drops could be heard upstairs, notifying a signal.

Wiktoria pushes herself off the steps and could only find herself standing as both the cobalt hero and the twin-tailed fox reappear with filled bags, including a small indigo bag with a written sticker on it, written in sharper of her name entitled onto it.

” We got everything we need, you probably might need this” Sonic flings over the indigo baggage to Wiktoria, her fingers almost slipped, but thankfully caught it in her grasp. She felt a bit hesitant if it was necessary to her, since she’s her own storage unit herself.

but she couldn’t bother to correct them, instead, she wrapped the strap over through her arm and rested on her shoulder. ” What’s in here anyway?” She asked as she glances back at the two.

Tails decided to fill in the blanks of her curiosity.” Some personal aid, food and water included. I wanted to add in a sleeping bag for you with a few extra bath products you may need, just the simple stuff really”.

” We both agreed that everyone should at least bring something along the way, Tails wanted to carry his inventions on the way for subtle reasons” Sonic added. Wrapping his arm around Tails’ shoulder, only to roll his eyes as Tails tried to brush off Sonic’s hand away.

” Okay...” 

“ so, we’re pretty much got everything, right?” Both Sonic and Tails could only glance at Wiktoria, since she’s been a bit _more_ quiet than usual. 

She didn’t let her nerves get to her, and said without hesitation.” I don’t think I need anything else, what we’re carrying is fine”.

Sonic and Tails were pleased at her response, both growing smiles as they exchanged glances at each other.

” Alright, let’s go!” Sonic chirped. All of them exit out of the building, as Sonic stretches out his limbs, getting Himself Prepared before he could dash off to their following location.

Tails hops off in midair, as his tails intertwined to levitate him off the air, lending out both of his hands out in the open.” It’s best if I carried you on our way, Since you don’t like running out in the open” he blurted. 

She gazed at his hands, Left with a warm welcome. She didn’t bother to ask.” Alright” —she grips onto the fox’s hands as she‘s lifted in the air.” I just hope you all prepare yourselves! I don’t know who we’re dealing with, either it’s Eggman or not, But this guy might be a threat to all of us, even Möbius”. She informed. 

Sonic constantly smiled with reassurance, as he finished off his little routine. Already in position to resume their mission.” Don’t worry Tori, We’ve been saving Mobius countless of times! I’m sure everything will be just fine!”. 


	12. Chapter Eleven. Distorted upbringing

“ Oh there you are! I thought I would be here all day!” Amy’s voice beams as she spotted the three, reappearing in front of her as each one took their stop. Both Wiktoria and Tails leaped onto the parakeet ground, cautiously being fair on their landing.

Sonic waves with a welcoming grin.“ Glad to see you Ames! Did you just got here?”

She nodded enthusiastically.” Yeah, I wanted to take an early start, I’m surprised you guys didn’t get it first!” she leans as she knots both of her hands behind her, while her piko piko hammer is attached from her back with a little loop hole.

Tails rubs his neck as he hesitates “ We had a few... _complications_ on the way” Tails said, Sounding a bit exhausted, nearly eyeing at either Sonic or Wiktoria, but it’s dependably both.

During their little route, Wiktoria was a bit bitter to him on how she was carried And would start fidgeting, considering she neglects the idea of being carried with only hands to be interlocked while flying in thin air, even if it’s for travel purposes.

 _Sonic,_ on the other hand, couldn’t slow down his pace and intends to forget that Tails was _struggling_ on many methods to keep his grip without letting Wiktoria feel stiff on the way he was carrying her. He took a few stops to let him catch up, but Sonic didn’t offer any kind of advise or help!

He might be exaggerating, Wiktoria wasn’t exactly a bad person, neither is Sonic. He couldn’t blame either of them, Wiktoria has been isolated in this forest for her whole life and is trying to adjust to her own _Species,_ while Sonic has always been a true hero at heart who thrives for freedom and has always been cocky here or there. He didn’t want to disrespect everyone.

Amy hums as she scanned the area around her, seeking if any of the others have arrived by now, doubt started to crawl through her mind.” Are you sure _everyone_ is coming?” She questioned.

” It’s all taken care of, Ames! I’m sure Knuckles is saying his goodbyes to the master emerald, while Rouge and Shadow are probably on their way now!” For what he hoped, but within the limited number of people, Rouge and Shadow were probably giving out one last check on Omega and the acquired details from G.U.N before they head off. At some time, Omega eventually might tag along later once his system completes the amount of data and final repairs, as long he’s careful.

Knuckles on the other hand, in all high hopes, _casually_ smothering around the master emerald for a few moments before he could leave his hands onto Tikal before releasing her in her spirit form, or at least have team chaotix to look over it if they have nothing eventful going on. Who knows, it was the only guess Sonic could come up with.

“ Whatever they’re doing, they’ll be here in no time...” Tails left with a small pause, but immediately snaps out and went back to his current focus.” Besides! It’s nothing we haven’t dealt with before, I got everything we need to head to that laboratory and hopefully, we can track down a signature once I equip the piece” He exclaimed.

“ what happens if we got no reading from our culprit? For what we know, we have no clue if they’re from Möbius or some sort of galactic entity?” Before Tails could respond, he was quickly interfered as Wiktoria confidently came up with a recommended solution.

” if Tails is unable to use his own device to track down that entity: there’s a console room filled with installed computer softwares who can access through any deepen marks. Tails could use it for the timing being, but, considering how long it’s been, I might need to make a few adjustments to get the electrical system running again” 

Sonic hums as his finger drums on his peach muzzle .” Well, if you’re positive about this...” —he traces his hand away as his grin grew—“ We appreciate the assistance! We might need it if Tails can’t get a reading or anything, What do you say, buddy?” His gaze swiftly turning to Tails.

only to respond with widen eyes, and quickly answered.” Yeah, I think it’s a good idea”.

Wiktoria slips in a small smile, but slowly her lips curved back to a thin-line. Returning her neutral presence once they all turned around by a dim clatter of footsteps. spotting the scarlet echidna running across their direction. once he took a step closer, he stops himself to only reveal his medium sized bag hooked around his arm. With only to notice a glimpse of tiredness in the echidna’s eyes, as if he didn’t get enough sleep as he attended. 

It didn’t really mattered that much to him personally, He’s already used to the scattered time of events that’ll always lead to _these_ situations. No expectations to surprise him **_yet_**.

Thankfully, he felt a bit more laid-back today and only depended on his energy when necessary, at least for now. 

” I guess I didn’t have to wait long this time” he said, tightening the strap Within his own grasp. 

“ Nice to see you to you, Knux!” Sonic beams. “ Don’t you look relaxed~” he elbowed the enchidna beside him, only to receive a low huff from Knuckles.” Don’t ruin the mood”.

Both Sonic and Tails suggested it was best if they travel light with only the right amount of goods, aid, small useful items, and appropriate equipment. Sonic agreed to hold onto the chaos emeralds for now until something extreme happens, until they figure out where the other chaos emeralds might be. 

Knuckles peered at Wiktoria, finding her a bit unmotivated and...patient. But she didn’t occur any threats or muffled anything insulting like last time. He trails off his gaze onto the rest of the present mobians around him, observed their small motions before he could break his concentration.

“ You think we might be there in time?” Amy asked, only her stare locked into the fox beside her.

” I’d say yes, Rouge gave me a full map print on the forest itself. We might have to split up in a certain occasion, we’ll just have to see” He said courageously. 

“ Tails is right, but just to be sure; Eggman could pop out of nowhere if we’re not careful, especially losing our suspect” as eyes leaned onto the hybrid, she finds herself startled as her shoulders shrug, only her head sinking in with concerned ruby eyes. 

She couldn’t let out a word, but with only lips smacked shut and the hesitant atmosphere . Thankfully, without the crystal wrapped around her neck, she would already feel herself collapse by the shaking fear of nervousness and restless pounding getting louder in her chest. 

but all of their stares turned away from her, only to exhale back in relief. finding herself back in her chill demeanour.

“ If we have everything we need, we have to get all the chaos emeralds immediately before Who knows what! _Just as **planned**_?” Knuckles’ ridge his brow, hinting his growled tone and the narrowness in his violet eyes.

Sonic shakes his head as he grinned by his friend’s constant reminder.” We know knux, once we’re done, I’m sure we’ll get them all once we found out who this _guy_ might be! and hopefully we can return Wiktoria to her guardian” light flapping interferes the group, as all of their eyes lead into a entry of both Rouge and Shadow.

Rouge wore a taffy cropped jacket with both of her sleeves rolled up, whilst she kept her elbow lengthen gloves as she carries two appropriate bags with different patterns and colours. Shadow on the other hand, kept his grip on both Rouge’s legs as he resists the gravity in the cold air.

Shadow releases his arms in a quick drop, but stopped in mid air as his air-shoes lifted him lightly, until his feet touched the grass surface. Rouge landed perfectly after Shadow took his landing, unhooking his bag and tossed it towards Shadow as she glanced at the others with a glossy smile.

she gestures a little wave.” Well isn’t it nice to see _everyone_ , I hope we didn’t keep you waiting”.

“ don’t sweat it! You just came in perfect timing!” Sonic replied with a optimistic tone. 

It was well assured that everyone has finally arrived, already prepped up and taking the risk of each consequence for another adventure! Tails glances at Wiktoria as her eyes roamed at the crowded oak trees, finding the pride and concern for what might come her way, even if it means finding _him_ for just one last time.

Tails patted her shoulder to get her full attention. Finding her startled with a slight quiver, turning her head to find Tails beside her. He whips his gaze behind the others and looks back with a determined look.

he asked. “ are you ready to go back in there?” His tone a little light hearted and a bit of concern. 

Wiktoria pauses, she took the time to look ahead with the sight of the crowded trees that lead to the her only home. She _needed_ their help, to see the only person she’s ever grown close to all these years, who’s willing to help and sacrifice everything just for her own life.

she inhaled deeply, as her expression transitions from _worry_ to _hopefulness._ acquired to have her full potential for one more chance. She’ll only head forward, and won’t turn down her objective.

” Yeah, I’m ready”.

* * *

_**year 11, day 194** _

_**The mimicry of transformation and/or shape shifting course** _

_We created a large test tube based on the possible variation of features and increased sizes that may determine her transformation and shape shifting abilities, since it’s believed on our analysis._

_tranformation can be considered of different variations, such as transformation mimicry or superior forms more powerful than her current abilities combined! Which she experienced one of the possible forms back when she had a panic attack, thankfully, we were able to help her once all of her senses returned._

_We wanted to make sure her safety and well being is taken cared of before letting her entered the contaminated tube. This has been the most difficult ability for her, and we tried many procedure methods tin her adequate pacing on the most simplistic details as possible._

_but it only made it worse, only to realize in the next minute the equipment was broken down as shards of fallen glass slide across the contained field. How foolish I was to believe everything would be fine...We did recreate another set, but this time we had to make sure Wiktoria was mentally prepared this time within her own consent. Professor Andre advised it would be best to only testify her control on her untamed ability with a limit of two tests, and must conclude our course for the final results before we can complete the entire analysis list before we plan to depart her back with her mother._

_So far, it has been unsuccessful. While it’s been proven on her own at an automatic timing, it’s seems to be the lack of focus and stability that can’t either be commanded or be for personal uses yet. Wiktoria has success through most of her abilities, and we know she can mastered the most difficult procedures within her own pace. But I’m afraid it’ll take more time to adjust, which would be our fault for not being very good demonstrators on her current situation._

_Wiktoria is strong-willed and passionate, but she can be delicately emotional and very...explosive. Within our own personal agenda, Wiktoria has increased mood swings connected to her own excessive hostility and sullen behavior patterns._

_Whenever she has a reaction connected to her own complex emotions, a burning glow of brightened red would expand from her procerus to her entire skin, although, it only depends on how malevolent these feelings are to her._

_Within good news, she’s enable to cut off her transmitted waves before we have another **visit** from the doctor himself, but her mental health remains to worsen overtime.._

_her strange behaviors could possess her control on her use of powers and techniques. Meaning: she would be using her powers on the wrong adjectives if her irritability increases to mix in with her strong emotions, And I’m hoping she can prevent herself from such a big risk._

_not only to endanger others, but herself._

_Adolescence is a troubling age, it is to all of us. Me and the others are hoping to bring Wiktoria back in her light again, with only limited time before we can announce our decision for her future and well being...for the greater good._

_it’s also noted that we should warn her about her emotions, so she can take self awareness and control once she’s able to recognize her own symptoms and behaviours before taking action. Her mind can’t be taken over from others influences, only her own influences and control could break herself in denial if she continues.  
_

_I can’t deny anything to her, and I must explain everything about her mother before I know it’s too late.  
_

_All I wish is for Wiktoria to find happiness within her own comfort. Eventually, she’ll begin to love herself and have good connections with her new friends and family...That’s something I couldn’t Promise to anyone special in my life, until now..._

* * *

Only a few hours have pass, and it seems everyone has to take two conflicted paths within the green state. It was shown on the map that the two paths are connected at the very end to a clear spot, which would be their resting point.

so, to make things fair to everyone. They must split up in two groups: one group will lead to the west path, the other group takes the east path. Only Tails, Shadow, and Rouge have copies of the map, which they’re the main navigators throughout the entire trip when dividing.

Shadow made his decision to tag along with Rouge, mostly for the sake of her safety since she leads to her own trouble, both of them have this exact reason. He would’ve use chaos control to immediately drop by their resting point, but he admits to himself it was a very blunt use of wasting his energy until there’s a reasonable encounter outside in this isolated forest, even a bit of a sadistic move if he attempted to.

Anyway, They all made up their mind on whose path they’re taking. Sonic and his friends were going to take the east path, while Shadow and Rouge keep an eye on Wiktoria as they trail off to the west path. Sure, they did argue here and there within their groups and the _endless_ babble of who’s path whose. But they’re already settled, with only a few stubborn frowns who might as well deal with it and take responsibility.

It wasn’t that long ago until they parted, only to hope to pass by with no obstacles or enemies to stop by to interfere their journey. Otherwise, it would slow them down and put everyone in a miserable position than tolerate each other’s company. ( considering how both opposite teams haven’t clashed together for a while; even though very few reject the idea for various of reasons ).

Rouge kept one of the tracking devices that G.U.N advised to keep with her at all times until both of them return with a final report on the situation (Shadow also has one ). None of them spoke a word, by none, only Wiktoria couldn’t bring herself up a simple conversation that could attract either of their attention.

Maybe if she sticked with Sonic or Tails, they would Welcome her and keep each other entertained, since they’ve been very open since the beginning. Amy would do something similar, but she had to be cautious on what she might babble about and only raise a few simple questions, since they made up after everything that night. But Knuckles? She highly doubt he would even ask her anything other than some remark or warning on her own use.

Rouge, she seemed to be a very capable _and_ understanding women. Hell, she’d had the confidence to break her train of thought. Like Rouge knew exactly she needed to talk to someone. Shadow...she was unsure. She had the guts to talk with him, and got along with him within their similar connection. But she doesn’t want to constantly bother him, since Shadow wasn’t really a _open_ person unless the timing was clear.

Both of them were just acquaintances, if that’s the right word to put it in her own twisted tongue. Although, once this is all over, she knew that neither of these mobians would keep her in contact, she doesn’t exactly know what she’s in for, Only the left over joy to finally meet her mother or finally have the chance to speak to Erwin one last time. But she felt withdrawn. Her name will remain a piece of history, not everyone she’ll meet will care to stick around with her, or consider her as a close friend.

This is what she predicted herself, she couldn’t find a lot of upsides, and it was fine. _not everyone in the world has a joyous life, because life has its damaged cracks and burden consequences, but, they’ll always surprise you._

” You’re awfully quiet today” Wiktoria quickly snapped as she turns her head, finding Rouge meeting her eyes, she chuckled from her reaction.” I’m sorry, hun. I didn’t mean to startle you like that”.

Wiktoria slightly shakes her head.” No, it’s okay. I was just keeping myself _distracted“_

Rouge cocked a curious brow.” Are you sure this is _distraction?_ You seem a bit down”.

She exhaled heavily, averting her eyes at the trail of identical oak trees, some chipped, some smaller than the others combined. But it didn’t matter, she’ll let it out this once.” No...” she groaned lightly.” I just—Maybe I’m feeling a bit home sick? a bit...outcasted? I don’t know it’s just a really sudden change and I don’t really wanna bore you out on my rambling or my complaining”.

Something unexpectedly touched her shoulder, bringing her gaze back to Rouge with a comforting smile.” It’s alright, hun” she patted her shoulder.” You’re allowed to ask me anything if you feel the need to! Maybe It’ll help you adjust around us during this time, that, I can promise” She reassured with a wink. Fulfilling the need to show her companionship to Wiktoria.

Rouge really likes the new girl, She didn’t mind her at all. Rouge looks back at Shadow, already noticing his hidden gaze, but entirely looks away, as he gestured his hand to let Rouge continue her part with the multi-hybrid.

Wiktoria relaxed a little with a shrug, finally releasing one last breath before she could reply.” That’s very kind of you. But, if you insist...?”

” Go on” the bat added.

She sighed.” Everything just happened all so suddenly, only leaving behind a home I’ve ever known. Even doctor Abyss and the others...” her eyes darted back to Rouge.”...I didn’t even defend any of them when they needed help from something far beyond their own strength, I wish I’ve done something” she confessed. Her dejected eyes could detail the guilt she was feeling.

Rouge could already tell, but she softens her eyes and massages Wiktoria’s shoulder.” Don’t feel too bad, hun. We’ll make sure to get you back to mr. Abyss, at least, when We finally get there without a scratch...” she smirked.

Wiktoria chuckled softly, hiding away her smile as much as possible, but she could barely control herself.   
  
Rouge continued.” By the way, I don’t think you should burden yourself too roughly, hun. I’m sure Abyss would find himself impressed to see his little girl coming to his aid!” Her playful tone shivers Wiktoria spine, almost cringing at the line of _little girl_.

but she quickly transcends to a light chuckle, since Rouge was trying to be helpful.” Thanks, but I wouldn’t _exactly_ picture it in _that_ kind of way”.

Rouge smiled at the sight. At first glance, Wiktoria was a bit lifeless after her long awakening, almost like a living corpse with no idea of its purpose. But, she immediately finds herself within a matter of short pace. Which she finally recognized every aspect of her life being put back together.

it was really refreshing. Rouge took in another glance at Shadow, only to leading the way. She could already tell he’s listening, not in some creepy way, but in a much more taken over by interest perhaps.

But it didn’t really mind her that much. Speaking of which...

” Oh, yeah...How were the past few days with Blue and his little friend? I hope they didn’t cause you any trouble” she asked sincerely.

Wiktoria hummed to herself, Feeling a bit puzzled as she lowered her head. Figuring out the best to describe her stay in a matter of seconds. Thankfully, it wasn’t really that difficult to come up with.

she replied.” It went well. Sonic and Tails were very fair, Tails didn’t fully trust me, but in the end I think we’re on good terms...within a short time at least” she shrugged as her eyes roam around her own surroundings.

Rouge hums as she ridges her brow, but knowing Sonic and his friends, she knew she didn’t expect anything out of the ordinary coming from the hero himself. But, at the corner of her eye, she noticed some sort of glowed stick popping out of her back, hiding underneath her fur-like quills with a low positioned headstock with a neck attached to a fret broad. Almost resembling an instrument, but within curiosity, Rouge figured it’s _more_ than what it appears.

Rouge took her lead and asked simply “ if I may ask...what’s that poking out from your back?” Wiktoria looked at her with puzzlement, and quickly dodged a glance to find out her complexed weapon slipping out of her. She came with an ‘ _oh’_ and grabbed it to reveal its mechanic image to find a few detailed features, as it’s transformative 

” It’s my guitar, well my main weapon really, Doctor Abyss made it for me” she clarified. Her instrumental weapon reacts as its soundbroad converts it’s divided sides. Inside showed the mechanic part, with attached vibrant sensors and tucked bullet holes and blades.

but it converts back itself to appear as a regular electric guitar. Rouge hummed in slight amusement.” Huh? I know I’ve seen you use it for saving us from Eggman’s drones, but I never thought I’d seen something like this before, might be very **_interesting_** for someone with similar tastes in weapons” she teased at the ebony agent, giving a small smirk with her persuasive stare. 

Shadow slightly shakes his head; annoyed. already rolling his crimson eyes from Rouge’s way of taunting, letting him open up for this occasion. it’s not what he intended, but fairly enough, he did find the hybrid interesting and found a connection between the two, he had a possibility they would talk again once both of them didn’t have to associate with anyone during nightfall.

He continued to lead, only half way until they found their destination. Huffing a dull sigh as they continued to stroll through.

Both of them continued as they talked, Shadow gave a few remarks and some reminders, most cases are on Rouge. But he brushes it off and let them proceed, though he had to admit, He did admire the look of that instrumental weapon, Canon guitar, if he precisely remembered. 

Thankfully, no one seemed to interfere their tracks or ambush them of any kind, but it was only the start. Though, his suspicion still wandered on the hybrid occasionally. What was she exactly _still_ hiding? Or perhaps something she wouldn’t risk? It seemed a bit difficult to figure it out, considering she’s been with the cobalt hero and his _buddy_ throughout this whole time.

But, that shouldn’t be his main focus, until he has enough evidence and resources that’ll prove his point.

So far, they were near at their resting point and would be honored if nothing gets in their way on the first day.

Without further warning, Rouge catches up to him, now along by side-to-side, looking a bit eager to tell him something.” Shadow, I’ve been thinking about telling you something, it’s really important for our little mission” She asked, whispering almost enough for both of them to hear. While Wiktoria occupied herself as she picked a few strings on her guitar, whistling and swaying around until Rouge had the courage to return as soon as possible.

” As long it’s relevant to our mission, than yes” he replied bluntly. Rouge didn’t care for his attitude at the moment, they were already _this_ close to the exact location and might be the only time she has to mention it. She didn’t intend to admit it, but it bothered her, **endlessly**.

“ Look, remember a couple days ago, where you decide to ditch me for data searching on those files?”

” I’m _aware,_ Rouge. Where are you going with this?” He questioned, hoping his tone wasn’t bitter towards her in any way. 

Rouge exhaled a long sigh, but she decided to continue in order for her to relief herself.” I’m _getting there”—_ she snarled slightly—“ One of the files had a little case study for our little suspect, something _permanent_ that impacted her from three years ago...she had this mar—“

before she could even finish, she swifts her head to only find the others on the other side.” Hey! You guys made it!” The cobalt hero greeted. 

_Damn!_ Her attempt failed, only to cause more questions on the ebony agents mind. But she knew it herself, _it was the worst timing, and she couldn’t go back._ She’ll keep it as a reminder. for now, she has to take in her own place as much as she can.

” Looks like everything went well with your little stroll” she says, smiling back. 

Tails wished it was entirely the case, most of their way down was fine, but they did get into a heated situation between Amy and Knuckles while Sonic tries to break it up without any of them _accidentally_ getting hurt. 

But at least this time they’re all willing to work it out.” Yep! Looks like everyone made it in one piece!” Beamed Sonic. But did come into question with the huge laid out space.

They were surrounded in the same woods, but oddly, the trees are spread apart almost resembling a circular ground, while blobs of leafs cover the sky. But strangely, it seems like someone has been here not too long ago.

” Hey buddy?” Sonic calls for Tails, grabbing his attention.” What is it Sonic?”.

” Don’t you think this place feels kinda...off? Somehow?” He wasn’t wrong, in fact...it was a bit more suspicious than what he could detail.

Tails examined the area around him, and Started the notice the on-edge atmosphere. Before any of them could speak further, something _interrupts_ them. 

a mild shake disturbs them, hearing an engine growl, getting closer and closer until...

” Well, well...I was hoping _you_ and your _friends_ might show up after all!”

All ears perked up by that mischievous voice, turning over with different expressions within surprise, coming to a bitter realization. Without a doubt, it was _him. Dr ‘ Eggman’ Robotnik._

but he wasn’t alone, along beside him in one of his occasional vehicles. A similar dark figure appeared in sight as his flashing eyes flamed by The sight of all of them, exchanging exasperated looks. Wiktoria notices the appearance of Hamillus, she squinted as she observes the image in front of her, only to widen her eyes in shock that she recognized him.

Thoughts started to travel endlessly through her mind, eyes searching at every direction by this unwanted denial. She couldn’t help but blurt it out without stopping herself.

” You...” Hamillus turns his head, directly staring at the hybrid in sight, her face started to scrunch up as bewildered anger started to rose. ”...I remember you” she stated. Receiving confused looks, but remain the lasting hatred in front of their memorable enemy. 

Hamillus examines her entire image, coming to a realization it was **them**. But it was no _them_ at all, this was the young child who was destined to be slaughtered, but in the end his comrade only died with her blood transaction. he smirked underneath his darkened muzzle, bearable noticeable, but it only made Wiktoria glare further at him.

” I should’ve known...Even after everything you’ve done with your _assistance,_ you remain at peace? My people should’ve demolished you at the very start” he hissed. But it only caused tension for both of them, where his smirk only grew, while Wiktoria is near at her limit, bearing her teeth.

“ Oh right! I almost forgot...” Eggman smirks upon the mobians beneath him, rubbing both of his hands in mischief.” Since you all enjoy corrupting every plan I’ve created! I decided to take a twist...only something more worthy with my _new_ assistance”. 

Eggman gestures his hand in front of Hamillus, referring his assistance as the floating vehicle comes a bit closer, causing everyone to back away, bringing out their own defences awaiting for a attack. 

A small hollowed chuckle releases from Hamillus, as he find himself amused at the sight of it.” No wonder I’ve heard so much about your battles, though, you’re just merely mortals”. 

“ Mortal?” Sonic questions. As his arms lower down, but remained with curled fists.

it confused most of them, but Shadow felt something very skeptical about this _mobian,_ which must’ve alarmed Wiktoria in the first place. She finds him oddly familiar, but it wasn’t the same _mobian_ who dared to end her. 

“ But honestly, you’re not exactly what _we’re_ looking for...” he points at Wiktoria, only to make her flinch with wide eyes, but quickly transitions back to her glare with her guitar in hand.

”...just her” he adds bluntly. Almost in a demanding tone. He was definitely teaming up with Eggman, it was convincing enough for both Sonic and the others to notice. 

“ what makes you think we hand her in that easy?” Knuckles taunts. Already finding suspicion upon the entity, and Eggman himself.

Hamillus’ smirk disappears in his dark muzzle, narrowing his eyes at the echidna.” I’m afraid that’s none of your concern...” he looks back at the hybrid directly once more, only to cause high awareness on Wiktoria’s part.

” I thought you’d be more energetic last time my comrade came for a _visit..._ no wonder you look so roughened up.” His tone causes Wiktoria’s veins to boil, just the irritation of this undeserving creature in front of her. 

“ Seems you’ve almost recovered from that dosage...no wonder why your kind is so **_special_** ” he provoked.

Tails felt puzzled, as if there’s an missing right in front of him. Was it the blurred picture from before? Could it be...?

“ You were the one who injected that syringe! Weren’t you?!” He claimed. 

Hamillus could already taste the dissatisfaction in his mouth, ignoring the fox’s remark.” What do you mean by your kind?” Wiktoria hissed, raising a brow at the creature himself. 

He wondered... _she didn’t know? That she’s related to the most powerful entity who disappeared on Möbius’ surface?_ It didn’t matter to him. It should be a good sign on how clueless the hybrid is. He bluntly continues.” You should consider our little offer, the hybrid herself is beyond your very knowing, only a distraction that leads to such a misfortunate path...it’s sad really” he glances at the hybrid again. Seeing her glare Sharpen even more.” Now, can you hand us the hybrid over so you and your mortal friends can move on?”. 

Sonic looks over at Wiktoria’s side, noticing the anguish rage in her ruby eyes, as if he could see small little orbs appearing. Finding her hand shake continuously within aggravation, hinting distress. He knew what had to be done. It was for the best...

” Sorry, but I’m sure Tori here is much comfortable with us than egghead here, even you” he remarks. Wiktoria felt...impress from his sudden response, but she shouldn’t brush away on what’s in front of them.

Hamillus looked at the others in a dulled expression. As his brows narrow with a expressionless reply.” I figured you’d say that...Bring in the units” Eggman nods as he pushes a certain button, as Hamillus creeps in a smirk as he looked beneath all the mobians.” Since you refused, than I’m afraid we should take **_extreme measures_** ” he bluntly added.

As aircrafts appeared lowering from the sky, the stack of leafs ruffle from the strong wind. Multiple of the soulless spirits appear, only to cause the others to open up their game in battle. 

Wiktoria knew exactly what he meant, but she wasn’t going to let him expose her in front of the others. Hamillus raises his arm, and snaps his finger to charge his opponents. The soulless reacted In a feral sense, as they slide off their aircrafts and sprinted towards the group with a ghoulish attempt.

They were highly aware, knowing enough to never let their guard down, especially in front of Eggman of all people. They all took their paths, and aimed for every weak spot form the approaching crowd.

As the spirits grown closer to the heroes, their attacks were dodged and turned into misty silhouettes. Popping at every corner in order to take down their defence, while they intended to capture the hybrid once she’s weakened and _delusional_.

Her sensors boost her in adequate speed, even pumping out bullets from the tiny implanted muzzles. Drifting away from the group, awaiting to destroy the very figure that made her blood heated. Hamillus predicted she’d take her revenge, but he wouldn’t allow it.

Hamillus narrowed his eyes, as his pupil thins with a sharp dusty gleam. Foreshadowing the consequence she would have to confront.

Rouge noticed the sudden change of direction, as Wiktoria circles herself around mid-air in the area ( thanks to her gravity sensors ), her guitar unfolded into a resembled rifle, it splits into half, starting to boost herself upon the high tree trucks, even some branches. Rouge takes one more swing, and lifts herself off the ground, rushing towards the hybrid’s direction before she ends up getting hurt.

Shadow is alerted of Rouge’s new route, as he glided pass the other encasing soulless, skating his way to Rouge. By now, Sonic had already taken the clue of their drifting alarm. He continued to spin dash and outwit them in every possible way, but it didn’t seem like the others were having any much luck either.

Knuckles gave every possible punch without losing any sight of the dark figures, Amy swinging around her hammer; becoming tired of all the missed hits to only aggravate her on the situation even more. Meanwhile, Tails tried using one of his very few weapons he carried along with him, but these _mobians_ were hardly reflected clones. Appearing one place or another, one way or another to stop them.

Rouge dodged a spear-like shard, only miscalculated to hit the oak tree instead. But, right now, her focus was to catch up to Wiktoria without having any interferences.

” Rouge!” Shadow calls out to her. She jolted as she looked backed to find Shadow following along, skating against the hardened ground with his chaos energy intact. Only to raise a brow with a mixture of confusion and irritation.

” What is it Shadow?” She snapped, as she continue to dodge her opponents as she tries to focus on her friend below her. 

“ You know something, don’t you?” He peered. As if he’s taunting her. She bit her lip and averted her gaze. It was embarrassing, if they had little more time, Shadow would’ve known by now. But, they still continued to chat despite the soulless’ countless attacks.

” At times like this...yes, I’m afraid so!” She whips the silhouette clones out of her lane, irritated on the replicated clones that keep attacking them nonstop. Although, she added.” That guy...” pointing out Hamillus, who still stood at his very spot with Eggman.” It could be a hunch, but isn’t it odd that both Eggman and...his little friend are just standing by? They wanted to go after Wiktoria, which is strange, since blue here was usually their main component whenever something major like this happens...”

Shadow could only take a moment to notice his enemies positions. Neither of them were attacking or releasing any kind of mechanic to stop either of them if they only wanted the hybrid. Which comes to a surprise, even The dark figure above him gave in no sign of any possible moves. But That’s when Shadow realized something. Hamillus was focusing on something else, that neither he or the other knows, he wasn’t sure if Rouge knew anything either, but it was possible...

” You may be in the right, but it seems his new _companion_ has something else in mind” 

Rouge ridges a brow at him.” What do you mean, hun?” She asked. Taking one last hit from the soulless behind her.

” We may remain as a threat to Eggman, but the mobian beside him isn’t going to just capture her just _yet_. I think he’s only looking for something to torment with her, as if he knows what her weak point is” he added, still skating along the harden ground before he could bring out another chaos shard out in the whim. 

Rouge started to realize his true motive on their first encounter. Is it possible he knows? It can’t be...! She could feel her fist tightened, turning her attention back to Shadow.” If that’s the case, than we might as well get Wiktoria back in one peace!”

Shadow wanted to question her, but he kept his voice to himself. Already decided to take in her lead, and hopefully bring the hybrid without any harm.

Wiktoria continues to circle herself around with many attacks as possible, in order to get closer to Hamillus without getting herself caught. Oddly, he hasn’t done anything harmful. She couldn’t rest, she had to do something in order to take him down after what he has caused for her, by him, his entire _species._

She looks above the highest branches, big enough to carry her own weight. Her outsole sensors boost her up to reach those branches, once she grips onto the last branch in sight, she waits patiently for both the doctor and the soulless to be caught off guard. When the levitating vehicle moves away from her direction, it was finally her call. 

The guitar shifts out two large blades, all in one side. It’s what he deserves, he was the one who brought this mess all along. She jumps off the branch, as she stomps mid air of her outsoles with her guitar in hand, she’d finally have her freedom back.

But her eyes widened in shock, her pupils shrinks. Hamillus turns directly back at her, unfazed even. Both Rouge and Shadow noticed the surprising shift, trying to reach further onto the hybrids free hand.

Hamillus lifts up his fists as he smirked darkly, he blocks her attack as he gave in something in return, as dark matter of energy waves went right through her, pushing her away as she gripped tightly on her guitar, getting hit by a wave of trees that collided with his antic. Everyone looked in surprised, and hurried their way over on the new open path.

Only Eggman could snicker along, as Hamillus could already sense the adrenaline. He expected her to attack him within any given time, but he didn’t expected this to be as easy. Eggman and the hoard of soulless quickly followed him through the clash of blended trees, but only at a certain distance.

The others hurried over at the trail of collapsed trees, hoping the hybrid didn’t take any critical damage. Thankfully, she shoved away the crowded branches and pulled herself out, huffing heavy breaths as her eyes flicker from the sudden haze.

As she takes a step, she flinched as something pierced right through her left leg, only to cause her to collapse. She bumps into a few knocked down tree trunks, rolling herself off, then lifting herself up as she took a better look. Her sock was drenched with red blood, her sock tears in half by a shredded stick. Worry started to invade, just looking at her mark only reminded her of the darkest times, she wasn’t going to let this pass by.

She grips into the sharpened stick and pulls harshly, sinking her teeth as she hissed by her unwanted pain, even grunting by how deep it pressed against her. But she was able to get the stick out, throwing it away as she looked down, notice the slit wound slowly healing away, but not fast enough before she could sew up her sock.

but she was too late. The others arrived, some with concern looks, some reserved. She could already feel fear crawl on her spine. 

“ Wiktoria! Are you alright?” Of course, Sonic asks. But his concern started to become filled with eternal surprise. She realized her cursed Mark was out in the open, and didn’t have enough time to use any bandages to wrap it up with. It pulsed endlessly, shotted with a darken glow as it communicates to its pulse.

” Oh no...” Rouge muttered. Her ears lowered from the unwanted exposure that the hybrid was feeling.

Everyone had different reactions, but they were all surprised in a way. Knuckles: entirely shock by the mark. Amy: disturbed but yet worried, Tails: surprised, Shadow: widen eyes of surprise. 

Wiktoria could feel all the unwanted fear consume her, her breathing started to increase, she didn’t want this! She didn’t want this exposure?! Why now! 

“ My...doesn’t it just take me back” the entire group turns around as Hamillus and Eggman’s presence reappears in front of them.” It impresses me how nothing has changed...you’ve always been a terrified brat.” 

The others beneath them weren’t having it. Receiving him with glares or narrowed eyes. Hamillus could only take one more look at the hybrid, already scrunching up her face in rage. It was the perfect time to capture her, but not just yet. He believed he should test her, see what true potential this entity has in return.

” But,” he adds.” It appears we’re unwelcome here. We’ll let you and your little _demon_ go unhinged for now”.

Eggman ridged a Brow at him, and tucked his arm towards him.” Don’t you realize what you’re just saying! We can’t leave them free! Especially the hybrid! You said we should capture that hybrid once and for all!” he hissed. Only to make the soulless roll his eyes.” I recalled my saying, but The hybrid hasn’t been fully _energized yet”_ he growled.” If I have to explain it to you more than once...the hybrid happens to be the most important key for what _we_ both want! Considered this a test of fulfillment...than we’ll take strict action.” He informed. Harshly smacking his arm off of him.

Eggman was already infuriated by Hamillus’ change of strategy. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible! But he didn’t have the voice to bark back at him. He sighed and might as take orders.” Fine, but these changes better be worth it!”.

Eggman takes one look at the crowded mobians, and grinned.” Don’t think We’re letting you go that easy! I swear...what we’ve prepared is greater than anything that could withdraw your little antics! Once. And for. All” he said. He drags his mobile away from the group, and so did the aircrafts as they followed him. 

A small tweak breaks the tension, only to find Wiktoria wrapping her leg with bandages against the tree trunk beside her. she lifts her leg off with a sullen look remained on her face. “ hey, hun...are you feeling okay?” Rouge nearly touched her shoulder, but Wiktoria rejects her delicate touch with a glare.” I’m.Fine.” She informed bluntly.

obviously, she wasn’t fine.” You don’t look fine” Knuckles adds.” Although, You never told us about a mark...is that what you’re hiding?”. 

“ Knuckles! What do you think you’re doing?! You don’t want to piss her off!” Amy barked at him for his lack of awareness.” Don’t you find it odd that she behaves so distantly? Or the fact she refused to tell us about her mark? She should at least tell us or else she’ll just lead us to danger!”.

” C’mon Knux, Tori is still very new to the world! She just isn’t too adjusted to this sort of change” Sonic barges himself in. As heat started to rise up, only for Tails to sigh in displeasure. 

“ CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!”.

Before the trio could argue even further. They didn’t Wiktoria bear her teeth in rage, as a tint of red light started to spread from her cheeks and forehead.” No one should even bother my privacy in the first place! Nor tell you I have a devilish curse that silhouette _asshole_ and his kind had to be involve in! Never mention MY MARK.EVER. You don’t know what hell I’ve been through, not even to you.” She growled. Her fur-like quills started to levitate in the air, her face entirely glowing red. 

“But Wiktoria—“

” DON’T EVEN MENTION IT AT ALL!”

” Just face it. Eventually we’ll find out sooner or later” he said dryly.” Are you serious right now!” Amy raged even more. 

Wiktoria digs her nails onto her thick head of fur, and groaned as she harshly trace her hands off her head. She stomped over an open field and started to tear down the very few trees in front of her. Throwing them and dividing them into small pieces. She couldn’t resist that irritable urge, she needed to break something, something to break away her unwanted malice.

They only stood there: gawked, this was next level rage. Even more temperamental than anything imagined. Tails could only sigh at the sight. Sonic felt a bit uncertainty on how he should deal with the situation. Knuckles could only scoff to himself; wishing he didn’t get involved into this mess, while Amy still kept giving Knuckles looks since it was his fault to begin with. 

Rouge smacked her face, only to find disappoint and guilt For what’s been unraveled. If she had stopped Wiktoria, none of this would conflicted anything.” This trip is going to be longer than I anticipated...” she says.

Despite her ultimate aggression, Shadow was quiet the entire time. He didn’t give in any remarks or any preference on how he felt on the entire reveal. What he witness might be her weakness, at least he guessed.

He couldn’t help but surround himself with questions that pander even more than their current mission. He knows there’s more to it than just some cursed mark...it has to be connected to the way she grew up in that facility building. But how?

” Hey, you’ve been awfully quiet now” he snapped out of his thoughts, finding Rouge raise a brow at him.” I was just thinking...” he said. Transitioning back to his current position.

” about what?” she asks. 

Shadow gave in a low sigh.” A lot of things you can’t even imagine.”

* * *

  
The sun started to set, only to find all of them in a tight spot with unnerving silence. Wiktoria was still stubbornly pissed off, only to stomp her entire way until they finally meet their reaching point for the rest of the night.

she released all her malicious urges onto those trees, but didn’t exactly get rid of her dark mood.

None of the others had the nerve or will to talk to her, rest assured they should let her be until she finally releases all of that steam out of her system. Who knew she would come off as with such infuriation? She had more boiled up than Amy or Eggman combined. It was almost scary.

but that shouldn’t even be surprising, considering they’ve encounter many of those who had similar tempers. Now, there’s only hope at some point she had no other choice but explain on what’s been exposed.

The mark resembled something off, the way it pulses, it’s misty glow, and it’s horrifying shape, how much did it impact her to react so aggravated in the start? There are just so many answers that they couldn’t go beyond her own boundary.

Finally, they found a perfect spot for the entire night. They remained in the green state area, so nothing should interrupt them for the time being.

” Hey Wiktoria! You wanna help—“ before Sonic could finish, she already leaped onto a giant tree branch, avoiding them as much as possible.”—us...out?” He sighed. Knowing bets assured to leave her alone.

” We should probably set up campus now” Tails addressed. They couldn’t take down the suggestion, since everyone is in a rather tight spot now. 

it just proves that it’s going to be a long journey for _**all**_ of them.

They had separated tasks to set up their own camp. Tails or Sonic weren’t even sure if Wiktoria wanted any of her items set up, or layout her own tent for the night. Knowing Sonic, eventually she would come around. That’s what he believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...so, I just got back to school About nearly a month now? I’m so, so sorry for being a bit late! But my updates are going to get slower since I’m showered with a lot of work in my hands, and I’m making sure I can still stay on task since I really want to finish this big part before I can make a little side story and continue onto the second part. ( but It’s important that I take care of myself as well).
> 
> I’ll make sure to save drafts as much as I can for faster updates!
> 
> Also! I decided that Wiktoria should  
> Remain as a hybrid, since I feel like multi-hybrid doesn’t really “ fit “ her and just went along with hybrid. I’m just literally dying with the start of high school, and I really need to announce stuff before I can mentally break into stress.
> 
> Excuse my rambling, I’ll post more at some point in October! Have a happy thanksgiving weekend for my Canadian pals!


	13. Chapter Twelve. Impaired pain

It was already nightfall.

everyone was completely exhausted. Only a few of them remained awake, while the others went to rest in their own spots until they’re wakened up by dawn or until one of them finds one of their limbs missing.

Wiktoria still kept herself distanced, only hugging herself on a long tree branch as she glares at the shining moon. she’s still mad, and didn’t slip out a word or so to anyone. Should she tell them? No. It’ll only cause more massive damage than anything in her right mind. So she continued to mope as a race of thoughts distract her.

Both G.U.N agents looked at the exact tree the hybrid was sitting on. Nearby the lightened fire as they observed. Rouge releases a heavy sigh and couldn’t stand the luring silence any longer.

” She’s been up there for quite some time. Hasn’t she?” She finally acknowledged.

Since it was only her and Shadow still awake through this tiring night. ” She had an irritable outburst. It wouldn’t be surprising if this continues on for the entire trip...” quickly, he was reminded back at the clashed road, a specific detail that came in mind.” Though, Sonic did have a point. How she hasn’t quite adapted to the world just yet”.

Rouge hums, stretching her upper limbs, still keeping a good ear.” Obviously”.

” But,” He pauses.” Earlier, I know you tried to address the situation to me, and it didn’t go exactly planned. But, I do admire you for trying, at least I know you’re being more cautious” he slipped in a small smile. She was hoping to hear those words, he knew how sweet he could be, even though it wasn’t too often he expresses in such a manner.

He was evolving slowly, slowly enough to make it show how he changed in the greatest way. She smiled.” Thanks, I appreciate it, hun”. Now that she thinks about it, maybe this should be the best time to interfere with some _closure._

 _“_ I think I’ll have a little talk with Tori, Wouldn’t want her to go back in her own _roots_ again”. After taking a few steps in, Shadow immediately stops her as he touched her shoulder, only to wipe her head with confused eyes.

He inhaled and spoke.” There’s no need. You should rest, I know how you get tired in the morning...” He lifts his hand of her shoulder,” I’ll take it from here. I’m sure I can come up with something for all the trouble” he implored.

It caught her off guard, but she was proud of the very least, a little bit suspicious on the sudden shift.” Really? I appreciate the concern, but you sure you can handle the girl? I’m even more surprised for filling me in!” Rouge required.

Shadow didn’t hesitate or question any second thoughts, it’s what felt right.” I think me and the hybrid will be fine, You get very irascible when you don’t have enough rest. If anything, I can handle it”.

Rouge takes one more glance at the tree branch, accompanied with the hybrid. She could only hope tomorrow there wouldn’t be anymore ruckus or surprising outbursts that may lead to total chaos. If Shadow was this willing enough to handle the situation, then Rouge will have no doubt but trust him.

” Okay Shadow, don’t get too carried away though” she assured.” Might as well take it easy”.

he grinned.” I’ll take it as a hint.” He added, as he watched Rouge enter her own _barrier_ , gesturing a light wave to her: His expression unfazed.

When Rouge was no longer in sight, he shifted his gaze at the tree branch and exhaled a heavy sigh before he could stroll along.

He didn’t mind, even though it was only Rouge’s sake since she gets very _bizarre._ But he was sure enough the hybrid didn’t mind him either, but she might not be easily convinced to receive any form of apology to her behaviour. 

As he gotten closer, he could already feel her energy’s wavelength starting to burn through him: she’s still stubborn and furious of how things turned out, even on something she never wanted to indulge on in the first place.

But Shadow resists the density of sullenness she was radiating. He wasn’t sure if Sonic or Knuckles could sense her chaos energy, but that was a question he couldn’t answer. 

It didn’t take too long for him to reach at the exact branch Wiktoria was sitting on, quickly, he realized it wouldn’t be the best if he was caught out in the open; he went to a neighbouring branch, already underneath Wiktoria’s own space. From what he could tell, she was still in a bad mood, but she looked more guilty than stubborn.

She figured it was her fault to get this stubborn, everyone had their own marks: scars, burn marks, bruises, cuts, etc. Her’s is a very different case, of course it is! this mark has done hell for her, even on the other scientists. If only she had a power to demolish it somehow, but no miracle couldn’t fix that, not even a new change can fix it.

” You’re still mad from earlier?” Wiktoria flinched with her own eyes almost popping out! Finding Shadow with a surprising entry. She wasn’t expecting anyone to take the nerve to talk to her, except Rouge, but that was beyond a different situation.

She eyed at him, still unraveled from her outrage.” What do you want?” She demanded dryly. That guilt she expressed was gone, hidden underneath her sullen attitude. 

But he brought himself into this. He can’t go back just now.” I wanted to talk. Obviously, there’s something bothering you more than the appearance of...well” she knew what he was referring to, but huffed in reply.

She assured.” You don’t have to restrain yourself from saying it. Besides, this is merely pointless as it is. Aren’t you tired? Like the rest of the others?”.

” I’m not as fatigued like the others, I don’t depend on it” he answered, facing the hybrid more directly.” Shouldn’t you be tired by now?” He questioned.

“ No. I slept against a tree for weeks. I’m not passing out anytime soon if that’s your plan to make me less _infuriated”_ she dryly returned. Sinking into her own lap with both of her arms tied together _._

Demanding him to leave instantly, wanting to screech out her privacy. But she didn’t have the strength.

Shadow predicted she’d be miserable, but not enough to pull him away. He had to come up with some closure, but it wouldn’t help any justice to her or the others. This isn’t exactly Shadow’s league, but he’s willing to try. 

He’ll take it as lightly as possible.” I shouldn’t intrude, but there’s something I should ask” Her eyes darted at him, causing a little curiosity and suspicion. He sighs.” Can you tell me why...” —he gestures her left leg—“ _this._ Is making you more upset? It’s not bad, unlike what we’ve seen throughout these current years”. 

It made her think, and Shadow was fine with it. Even if it took the whole night, he’d still wait. Wiktoria felt like if she was honest, she’d sound completely childish; But what could she do? There’s no other routes to avoid this.

_maybe it’s not bad if I let it one to just **one** person..._

” okay” she exhaled a heavy sigh, feeling her hot breath crawl above her.” But It’s probably going to sound so—so—so!...stupid! It’ll be reasonable if you care for rambling, I’ll probably get heated again...” she assured. Shadow was glad she was taking this in.” Go ahead, but I should also remind you, I’m not going easy if you try to attempt bashing me through a row of trees. I’m rather **tough** Than you may think” he informed.

In all honesty, Wiktoria figured he’d be intimidating. “ glad to know” She clears her throat, and leans behind as both of her Arms carried her.” Now then...”

She could still feel the hesitation around her, one of her hands almost shaking. But her nails sink in the tree to relax herself, and held her head up high.” That mark of mine is...cursed” she could feel her throat dry up, but she resists.” Those Soulless were the cause of it. This mark restricts me from a physical force, where I couldn’t run as swiftly as I use to, or even use it against my own defence!” 

She took one peak at Shadow, he didn’t make a single judgement so far. So, she continued.” Even though I can no longer use my strength, this mark leads to misfortune. Ever since then, I felt so mentally drained and that the people I’m close with ended up getting hurt or even death! I just can’t accept something so awful, trying for transfer it is even a bigger ordeal!” Shadow could feel his ear twitch, as widen eyes arouse. 

“ Wait, isn’t this mark permanent—“

” I cannot demolish it, but I can transfer it to someone else” She says, though it was more sadden in her voice. Which Shadow couldn’t really understand why. It was more impactful than he assumed it would be.

“ If you knew, than you were unable to find a perfect candidate...” 

“ That’s the truth...” her nails lifted back to her lap.” Everyone I know back at the lab volunteered, but I couldn’t make their life worse than it is. I’m able to cope my own risk, all thanks to their support...” A breeze passes back, as one of her quills tucked her hoodie. Feeling a slight chill.”...I don’t know why I’m so bitter, hell, even worse than bitter. I just wish I knew how to transfer it, I couldn’t do it on my own.”

Shadow felt something wretched his heart strings, it was reminding him again...He wasn’t willing to trigger himself through those thoughts. He had to resist no matter the cause. 

“ If I recalled” she resumes, within sudden timing.” If it weren’t for Doctor Abyss, I think I would’ve struggled so much. He’s more than just a scientist...he’s my father.” She stated. Her heart warming yet so heavy in her chest. 

Shadow understood what she meant, it was so familiar with what he had with Maria, and it still is. 

At this very moment, Wiktoria seems to be more relaxed unlike her previous stubbornness. She was still wide eye awake, maybe her ram cycle is up to her limit.

She still looked so determine yet sadden. There’s a huge probability that she won’t come back, if Abyss himself is still alive that is. All he could do now is help her, or at least find a way to stop these _soulless_ from attacking. 

“ We’ll find him. I’m sure he’s still waiting for you” he says lightly.

” I know...If I do. That Hamillus and his **_clan_** better be dead if they have their hands on him. I’m not losing my guard this time!” She added: feeling determined to resolve her obstacle. It suddenly hit her that the whole revenge on Hamillus thing was really out of context.

” Sorry” she mumbled.” It’s just...the fact I’m a part of this just gets so frustrating! I’m not sure what I’m suppose to expect from all of this” she runs her hands over her head, now dueling with confusion.

” It’s alright, you’re more... _open minded_ than I anticipated. You were very procedural the first time we met” he admits. He wasn’t wrong, Even if she knew her own identity and the things she liked or disliked, she lost parts of her personality. Which have finally engraved back to her since her memories returned.

She believed he was giving her a compliment, even though it sounded hesitant.

she gave a small grin.” I guess so. I pictured you more brooding unlike the others? But you’re a very thoughtful guy. Approachable even”.

Shadow almost chuckled. Hearing the most unbelievable things this girl has.” You say the most ridiculous things, I’m not sure if you’re complimenting me or it’s just the way you’re describing me. You really are one funny kid”.

She may be biased, but it might be the first time she saw Shadow look so...cheerful? Somewhat happy in a way. It felt almost refreshing...and horrifying.” At least you’re enjoying yourself” she remarked. Her smile still plastered on her muzzle.

Shadow didn’t expect any kind of bond, but he felt relieved they did. His grin transitioned to his lips pressed in a thine line. He didn’t know whether or not he should openly admit, but there’s always endless possibilities on how it comes out.

” Wiktoria” he calls for her, already taking her attention.” Remember earlier, back at Angel island, about the most important person in our lives?” She replied in a small nod, already sensing the confusion in her eyes.

He felt his heart pound, wishing he refused to mention her name once more. But he wanted more than relief. Relief that was left abandoned. He exhales.” The most important person in my life was a girl Who I’ve known my entire life on the Ark. her name...her name was Maria. Maria Robotnik”. 

Wiktoria could feel her eyes widened. Robotnik? As in Eggman? She realized that Shadow was in a cryogenic pillar for a really long time, so it must be a different Robotnik from the past.” So she’s...related to _the_ robotnik? The one who’s been pestering us?” She queried.

He sighed dryly, but it’s what _he **needed.**_ ” Yes. I’m afraid so, but this was long before I even knew his existence.” He clarified. Hoping the hybrid could realize a little.

” Maria was thoughtful and strong spirited, she helped me in ways and was courageous in so many things! She saw the good in everything, and I believed she was more stronger than anyone else, even myself” he could feel the pain through his throat, but he continued.

” She was diagnosed with a horrible disease, and I was supposed to be the counterpart to resolve her disease. It’d never worked out as planned, and I treasure those memories no matter how hurtful they can be” He concluded. Looking up at the midnight sky, noticing patches of cold colours and stars mixing in together.

It reminds him of those times Where he and Maria would look at starry sky; Maria pointing out similar constellations or stars she’d recognize, and would explain what they mean and what they represented to him. He deserved what had to be dealt, he couldn’t find that strength with anyone, not even Rouge.

“ Wow...” Wiktoria felt more sympathetic towards Shadow. It even made her feel more guilty than her own story”...She sounds like a great person. She really does” she tries to comfort him in some way, even though she’s not really good at it.

Neither was he.” She was...she really was”.   
  


It felt almost like the whole night, but it was merely a few hours, neither of them felt tired. They had each other’s company, and it was nice to have that comfort. Wiktoria hasn’t seen such a beautiful clutter sky before, and Shadow hasn’t seen the sky like this since his time in Ark. it was rather pleasant.

Shadow had a few trips back on ground to either get water or leftover food, just for their needs. ( mostly Wiktoria ). 

it felt so new, yet nostalgic. If only this could last forever...if memory could speak.

* * *

_There are so many wonders I’ve discovered through my entire life!_

_All of them I’ve been meaning to tell them as stories to you, if only I hadn’t put myself through this so long ago, I think you’d be impressed._

_Just like Abyss has taught you growing up. Soon enough, You’ll meet me when your senses have arisen._

_I don’t know what to expect, whether I see you in shock or on the burst of tears. But in reassurance, I’ve always been along side you for such a long time_ _. I couldn’t believe how much you’ve struggled. I may not be much of help, but I’ll try to my best after all those years of wonder._

_I hope you can still forgive me._

* * *

_“ Doctor Abyss!” A voice called out to him._

_Abyss asked Wiktoria if she could wait for him in the room next to the mechanics lab, and she couldn’t refuse. She walked lightly to the hallway next to her. As Abyss turns back to Doctor Kim, out of breath and holding his weight to sustain himself from collapsing._

_” Is there something you need? Mr. Kim?” He questioned the younger scientist in front of him. Dr. Kim gathered himself up as he’s carrying a folder, which entitled the ‘ Unknown MARK.’_

_” Me and section #05 have found a recent resolution! we may no longer need to create the gravity sensors!” He beamed with a widen grin.  
_

_Abyss was taken aback, and could feel his lips curve into a relieved smile. He sighs.” Oh thank goodness, I’m glad you’ve put in effort for this. But, tell me...what solution have you and section #05 discovered?”.  
_

_Dr. Kim was hesitant on how Abyss would react, unsure if this solution seems like a good idea. But he needed a response._

_” Now I will admit it is **risky**. But...The Mark happens to be transferable! Which means we can have a volunteer or opponent to withhold the curse, than Wiktoria would no longer be in pain!” But he was afraid had gotten too **cheery**._

_Abyss couldn’t believe what he was hearing, even if this was good news, the solution was outrageous! He couldn’t allow it on Wiktoria’s condition.” I’m afraid I must object.”_

_” Sir, you want Wiktoria the freedom she needs! This is the only solution we could find—!”_

_” I can’t allow it!” He raised his voice.” I don’t believe Wiktoria could accept something like this, or prepared to use a ability she doesn’t have!” Abyss stops himself, and smacked himself for his over reaction._

_Dr Kim hasn’t seen Abyss like this for years, even the other scientists haven’t. Abyss sighed heavily.” I’m really sorry, You and section #05 have done incredible work. But this wouldn’t do justice, for what we know, that mark would affect anyone in this room. It could cause inevitable damage!”._

_” You’re right, Erwin. But all of that is just a possible hypothesis” Both of them turned around and found Dr. Primrose, smiling at them oddly._

_“ Oh, Ms. Primrose! Did you hear us—?”_

_” I’ve heard it all. I was on my way to get some leftover fuel from the chemical lab, but it seems there’s a problem” she stated._

_But only questions arise in the young man’s mind.” I—I honestly don’t know how to out this...” he hesitated.  
_

_“ I think the solution is rather risky, but I’ve done little research myself: the mark transferable factors doesn’t give a different effect to others, it remains what it looks. But the problem is that this has to be Wiktoria’s own consent, but in a likely matter, she’ll disagree.”_

_Abyss hums in thought. This is all sudden, he has no idea if Dr. Kim has told the other scientists about it, if so, there were definitely some volunteers that would come in mind_ _. He still thinks it’s not a better solution. But it’s worth a shot..._

_” I’m still against this whole-heartedly. But Primrose does have a point, this should be considered with Wiktoria’s consent.” He looked at the young man beside him, his eyes slowly beaming up by interest._

_” Really? Than that’s great—!” But once again, he was interrupted._

_“ But not now. Wiktoria still needs to adjust to this new change, it’s overwhelming, but we wouldn’t want to put her in that position.” He clarified.” You should head back to work, I appreciate the feedback. I’ll inform everyone in the facility online next course of action, send out the blue prints for the gravity sensors, alright?”_

_” Yes, yes of course!” Dr. Kim immediately leaves, unsure to be satisfied or be completely upset. That’s only up to him._

_Abyss’ shoulders sink, and turns back to Dr. Primrose.” You know this solution will harm the others over time. So why did you think it’ll solve Wiktoria’s problem?” He asked. Unsure to plead or beg._

_Primrose remained with her smile, with a hint of cleverness in it.” I know some scientists who would volunteer, but after all these years knowing Wiktoria, it’s a high possibility she’ll take no; she’s also unpredictable at times. I think it makes sense if we confront this to her at the right timing. See what she says”_

_Could she? He thinks. She can be unpredictable at times, although, it was unlikely. He could feel his heart slump, only to led confusion take him. It’s probability, he might as well ask her..._

_“ Then that’s decided. For now, Wiktoria needs time, she hasn’t been feeling well after what we’ve dealt with. This might not work out at all...” he knew especially._

_Wiktoria’s sudden change in behaviours was leading to that outcome, no wonder why those reports included their suspicion on her mental health._  
  


_Wiktoria wasn’t going to be the same, and that aches him the most._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Man, Exams are killing me this week :,) but thankfully, I was able to finish up this chapter ( thankfully I was on time ). I’m gonna start using flashbacks and the voice as often once We get to our climax, which is not completely written yet...but I’m making it up for it due to my absence!  
> And it happens to be Remembrance Day, what perfect timing. I hope everyone is safe out there, and hope you guys are okay. 2020 has been...just awful, but there’s still a lot of work we need to do.
> 
> This is out of topic, but I wanted to introduce one more character that’ll be a important reveal, for now. Not telling tho :)
> 
> There’ll be more chapters on the way! Promise!


	14. Chapter thirteen. The main component

Hamillus stared quietly, waiting for a certain doctor to approach. Between both of his sides, beside him is an almost complete life-draining capsule. The capsule is filled with many chemicals that puts the body in a restrict mode; where it will be unable to have any energy or use of ability or movement which puts them in eternal sleep. Technically, it was a perfect choice of procedure to wisp out the hyrbid’s inherited powers.

it’s connected with multiple tubes that lead to pumping sphere bottles attached; that’ll sustain the liquid of life, where Hamillus is able to weaken the hybrid’s life and use their powers to resurrect their species. All it was missing was it’s generator powered by Soulless material. 

Hamillus wanted to give a clear demonstration on how soulless material works within machines. He wanted to give a clear explanation how _both_ their plans can succeed, without any mishaps or hazards to even occur.

the door automatically opens to reveal Eggman, to only be shown with a stern look. He was permitted to head over the experiment room: where he does most of his machinery and mechanics during these occasions.

He wondered if the soulless himself has already prepped out his sources on the machine he built for their co-ed plan. Intrigued to be invested what kind of power withholds on their inherited objects. 

“ I hope you figured everything out since you took no care to attend. Your excuse for leaving behind the hybrid is even more time consuming than what you have to offer! This better work or else this alliance is off!” Eggman demanded. Hamillus could tell the seriousness in his voice, and couldn’t betray a deal, unlike Eggman that is.

” Fine” he says.” But you better pay attention to yourself as well; don’t even think trying to bail on us after what consideration has been dealt with!” He reminded him. Eggman could only scoff at him, and had to restrain his own actions...for now. All he could do is watch and see how these turn of events might reconcile.

Hamillus takes out a twisted shaped shard, with clocks of drizzled black dust blobs, probably been solidified for so many years to even count. He then took out a few other shards, but more faded and lifeless compared to the other as a main component.

“ Now then...” he looked at Eggman with an unfazed look.” You see what I’m holding?” Egg man takes a quick examination of the weirdly shaped shard. It was nothing he has ever seen before, but didn’t find any slight of interest.

” Of course not. How is this _peculiar_ shard even relevant to our plan?” Hamillus rolled his eyes: huffing. He needed to give in sense to the doctor’s own pondering.” Look, it may not seem much than what you mostly obtain. But this shard here is the very few pieces that could even drain life...from a _god_.” 

Eggmann raises a brow at him.” Is there anything else I should be aware of your little pesky heirlooms?” He queried. The creature himself could already taste the unbearable mistrust from his tone alone. Deciding to take further in his elaboration.

” The shard is created with masses of chemicals and powered energy that could erase a galaxy’s whole existence! Very few existed on this planet, so we must be cautious and mindful within any given time. Do you **_understand_** _?_ ” He eyed at Eggman, the shard being the most on focus instead of the creature himself.   
  
Eggman glimpsed at the shard, and curved his lip.” I’ll take note of it, now then,” Eggman heads over to his control panel where he finds an empty beaker.” I want to see what it’s very potential, either I could believe this object can simultaneously sustain that energy and have maximum power!” 

“ Always so bothered, Aren’t you?” Eggman quickly gave him another look, which only made Hamillus tired of these overused angered expressions.

He opens the beaker and slightly adjusts the shard. He than closes it and restrained his hands, crossing behind his back. Eggman didn’t need a signal or sign to activate the machine, and pulls down the lengthy lever.

An extraction of goo-like substance appears, and quickly expanded to fill in every corner of the giant capsule across from them. “ Soulless material can work in different ways, but this one here provided is a perfect resource that could weaken life. Even a god-like opponent.” He smirked.

Eggman hums as he looked at the capsule. A mixture of light and electricity cracking at the glass surface.” Interesting...Seems like you and your clan have a long history. But I was expecting more of the object’s effect on an entity, by that the hybrid.” Hamillus glances at him and exhales his metaphorical nostrils.

“ The way it effects it’s victims is like draining life force, but that life force instead becomes a liquid substance filled with it’s god-like powers fused. The girl may not appear much, but she’ll become more victorious if she _lives_.” He hissed. That after wasting every potential that he and his soulless had to fight against them, only fate rejected them.

He wanted to take a favour, make that reckless figure cry as he and his clan demolish the hybrid once and for all. 

Eggman hummed: amused by Hamillus’ hatred.” I admire your hatred. If we drained the hybrid’s life...the eggman empire shall rise and destroy that little blue nuisance for good!” He cackled through the cold, solid walls. Imagining out of every plan, he finally gets to take win and finally ridden the hedgehog and his friends. Every thought on his success will be exquisite!

Eggman gasps for air as if his cackling broken his entire rib cage. He grins and gestures his hand to the door.” Now then, I might as well attend you to a few more of my equipment on our next course!” Hamillus was finally relieved that he was in a good mood, no longer feeling annoyed or agitated by his irritating doubts or impatience.

Eggman babbles as they walked through these shallow halls. Hamillus kept himself quiet as he inquired to listen what else the doctor himself had to say. He noticed an open door, afar was a capsule with a similar replica of that azure hedgehog. “ what’s this?” Hamillus blurted.

Eggman turns around and caught himself shocked. He couldn’t bring himself to intrude his own special creation. So he had to act reserved.” Oh, that’s not really anything important. Just one of my creations in adjust of works, highly unnecessary to even think about in a time like this.” But it only made the soulless more curious. 

he walks without a care and enters the room, only to have Eggman scramble and yell at the soulless.” What did I say?! This isn’t something in use towards our alliance!” But Hamillus didn’t listen but observe the sight.

it was fascinating, it really was. It looked like the hedgehog, though it differs in comparison. He noticed some mechanic parts roughened up and scrapped. Little repair was shown.

” Now tell me, who is this similar _**specimen**_ in your personal workshop?” He questioned. Hoping to receive a well thorough explanation. The doctor had no time to act so cold, though, it’s not the creature beside him was the blue nuisance. 

he sighs.” This is one of my _favourable_ creations I made, long after that blue rat has gone away with everything I attempt. I figured to put the best of my abilities into creating a new and improved robot: Metal Sonic.” 

Hamillus looks back at robot in durable detail. Countless of questions rouse to ask the doctor for the reason behind it.” Was he just made to surpass the hedgehog by his own abilities?”

” At first, but it would be unoriginal if I made him a total replicate. More over, I gave him every enhanced abilities and gimmicks that differ something Sonic doesn’t have. I have faith in this one. Now I need another damn repair, otherwise Sonic and his _friends_ will ruin everything again!” He raged. Only to murmur himself a few things on enhancements once he got himself back to repairs.

Which also raised another question.” If this **Metal Sonic** is as powerful to some extent. Why didn’t you just use him in order to pester those little mobians. Maybe taking him along to make _things **easier**.”_

Eggman was displeased by his reply.” You have no idea what even happens around this planet. My creation hasn’t been brought back in good condition ever since you’ve arrived! not saying I’m opposed to you and your clan‘s existence; Metal Sonic is a final product when necessary.” He concludes. Hamillus rolled his eyes, annoyed again as if the doctor was pestering him.

” I apologize if me and my clan have disrupt your previous plans. But if you’re so fixated on the idea, then let’s restore him back to health—“ he was tucked away from the capsule.” I repeat, he’s only necessary for special occasions.”

“ Then use him as a diversion once the hybrid is caught.”

” I won’t allow it.” Eggman opposed. Enraged by the soulless’ bizarre decisions.

” Why are you so heavily protective on something so repairable?”

” Hamillus. That is none of your concern. This creation is not replaceable, and may not reach your standards. We’ll use the machine and have your remaining clan on watch. Is that clear to you or is there something you’re opposed to?” He eyed at the soulless. Only to see his unfazed expression; numb and stiff. Hamillus exits the room, with no hinge of anger or frustration.

” I guess it was unnecessary. When you’re done fonding over the little thing, I would love to hear about your little inventions.” He says as he vanished through the stranded halls.

Eggman sighs and looks back at his modelled sonic doppelgänger. He opens the capsule as his eyes roam for certain tweaks he could adjust.” I should be glad you’re still intact, even though you remain unconscious. But once this is over, I’ll definitely obtain my success... _and I want every last bit of it_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I have been so busy and recently been unmotivated! I’m sorry if I had a extended hold onto the series, but a lot has been going on and had to focus on things I feel we’re important to me at that time.
> 
> I’m going to make the chapters a bit more longer or more over less slow-paced. I’ve also been re-editing certain chapters I’m not satisfied with and recreating parts of those chapters that will execute better then what was previously written. I’ve finished two of them at the start, and only have chapter two, so there’ll be a lot of better changes that would suit and improve the series!
> 
> For now, this chapter is much shorter than the others, but I’ll look I’ve edit and see any improvements if needed. I want to keep my promise this time and in the end, I hope I can catch up to where I want this to go!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be rewriting it for editing, and fix up concepts once I’ve come to terms on what needs fixing or how I feel deeply with any motivation by doing so, since I like to bring in amusement. I might post art in the future and hopefully you guys continue this journey with me. This will also have co-existence with humans as well, and of course taking a spin on the two world coexistence. I’ll update as much as I can!


End file.
